Chances Are?
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. Neither does love... or so they say. GaaraSai. ShikaNeji. ShinoKiba. AU
1. Such Is Life

**A/n: Okay guys. This is a story I wrote when I was much younger so the writing style might seem a bit crappy at first, but don't worry, I'm looking it over and making a few changes and I promise that the story will get better and better each chapter so please do not ...I repeat, do NOT give up on this story. Rememeber I promised. And I do keep my promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Such Is Life.**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Naruto! Come on down…We're going to be late again.'

That's my guardian, Kakashi Hatake. He's really _'funny'_ and pretty weird if you ask me. After my mom and dad died, I started to live with Kakashi and ever since then we've been late… For everything. It's ironic though; we wake up early every morning and still manage to be late for school. How we do it is beyond me.

I got in the vehicle with my black sneakers in my hand and my hair in a mess. Kakashi had coffee in one hand, briefcase in the other and with his tie loosely hanging around his neck, he jumped in after and we were soon off to school in a rush.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After fifteen minutes I was running down the empty hallways to get to class.

One.

Two.

Thr…

_Damn it._

The annoying ring of the bell was heard and then complete silence filled the school.

_Maybe I could still make it._

I started to jog quickly down the main hall. Yes! Everything seemed brighter now, the birds were chirping, angels were singing and my class was in full view. I was going to make it on time today and nothing could stop me now…

' Nope. Stop right there Uzumaki.' My trail of thought was interrupted by a very familiar voice. 'That's a detention.'

This was Rock Lee. He was the hall monitor. Creepy, weird, nerdy, annoying, loud, hyper...Should I continue? He is a neat freak and very dedicated to his duties…Did I mention that he had a serious obsession with the colour green and youth? In my first year I had absolutely no idea of who he was, but with the amount of detentions I got since then… I guess you could call us friends.

'But my class is right here.' I pointed to the door that was merely 3 feet away from me. 'I'm not even that far from the door.'

'I know that, but you're not inside either, are you?' he smirked, taking out his note pad and writing me up. 'Not only are you late, you were also lurking around and running in the hall ways.' He stated.

'I wasn't running, I was jogging.'

'Jogging: running at a steady pace.' He said it like it was straight out of a dictionary. 'Is there anything else you'd like to say?' he asked victoriously.

'C'mon… I thought we were friends here.' I tried to negotiate. "Let me off just this once…Please?'

'Tsh… The law is my friend.' He said. The pink slip was then ripped from the book and shoved into my hands.

_Gosh! He's just the hall monitor. You'd think he was a cop and you know what the most hurtful thing about this was….?_

We walked into class together.

_Yep. We were in the same class._

'You're late Uzumaki!' shouted Anko Mitarash; worse homeroom teacher ever.

'No shit.' I said sarcastically, while slamming the white door behind me.

'What was that!' she shouted and no later was a book flying towards my face.

'Ouch!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Hey Naruto!'

Kiba Inuzuka. My twin soul… Our friendship goes way back. It all started in prep school. We use to sneak is puppy into school and we met again in Juniour High. He was my skip buddy. If you were skipping a class, no one would make a better skip partner than Kiba.

'Good morning students of KH.' started Shizune from over the intercom. 'Here's this morning announcements.'

After a couple of minutes Shizune's voice disappeared and the school was now flooded by Tsunade's shouts…

'GAARAA! FRONT OFFICE, ASAP!'

It went quiet and the entire class turned to face Gaara.

'What did you do?' I mouthed from a few seats away from him.

He shrugged his shoulders, pushed himself up from his seat and left the room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kiba, Shikamaru and I walked out of class together.

'What do you think Gaara did?' asked Kiba.

'Don't know.' Shikamaru said indiffferently. 'It's surprising that she didn't call you two also."

Shikamaru was right. Kiba, Gaara and I were partners in crime, usually when one of our names were called over the announcement, we weren't surprised when the rest of our names followed, except for Shikamaru, who refused to get in trouble because it was way _too troublesome_ for him.

'He'll get out of it.' I said. 'He always does…'

We walked our separate ways to our classes. My first class was Art. Deidara had drawn a figure on the blackboard and told us to do likewise in our scrapbooks and F.Y.I; I wasn't doing a very good job at that. Where was Gaara when you needed him?

Fist period went by then the second, followed by the third. It was soon lunch and there was still no sign of Gaara .Why was he taking so long? Out of the three of us, Gaara got out of trouble the easiest. Mainly because he was rich and he was also smarter than Kiba and I. Sometimes he bribes Tsunade, which was so wrong, but who's complaining? If it wasn't for him, we would all be expelled by now or got a punishment that would probably last for the rest of our lives!

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was lunch and I met with the others in the cafeteria.

'Any word from Gaara?' I asked, taking a seat with my burger with my food in hand.

'Here.' Came the answer from behind.

'What the hell took you so long?' I asked. It must have been something serious for him to take that long.

'Nothing.' He shrugged. 'I was framed.'

'What?' we asked in unison.

'Lady Tsunade brought me to the gym, where someone had neatly spray painted , in bright red colour, '**Gaara No Sabaku**' on the wall.

'So it wasn't you?' Kiba asked, his eyebrows gathering in confusion.

'No.'

'You sure you didn't do it and just forgot.'

If Gaara had heat ray vision, I'm sure Kiba would be in a puddle of melted goo.

'If it was Gaara, he wouldn't have put his name there. He's smarter than that.'

'Yeah. That would be a dead giveaway.' I added. 'So you have any idea who did?'

'Yeah… and I'm positive he's the one'

Gaara looked around and narrowed his eyes to the center table and they settled on a very indifferent Sai.

'Sai.' Kiba said. 'Yeah, he probably did it. He doesn't' really like you much… well none of them really like us… at all, anyway, he always as spray paints. So it has to be him.'

Before Kiba's explanation even ended, Gaara had already started to move towards the center table, to confront a clueless Sai.

This might sound a little strange, but even though we never spoke actual words to each other or got into actual fuss, there was always something going on between us and the center table. There always seem to be some invisible fight. We always had a problem with them for no apparent reasons and although they never said it, we knew they felt the same way too. There was always some competition between us, although they would never admit to that.

Although he tries to hide it, we know that Neji hates Shikamaru because he always comes out first after exams without even trying. He hates it even more when he sees Shikamaru's name above his on the exam list. And although Shikamaru doesn't make much of a big deal of it, I know he loves to see that frustrated look on Neji's face when he looks on exam passes.

Gaara and Sai were competing with their art work. It was almost the same situation as Neji's and Shikamaru's, only difference that sometimes Gaara came first and Sai second and vice versa. Each thinks that their art was the best and would never accept the others.

Kiba and Shino…Shino was very quiet so I wasn't too sure. Kiba spoke the worse about him though, even when he doesn't seem to be involved in any pranks. He always found some way to blame Shino. And last but not least… Me. I never really had a problem with them, only that they thought they were better than everyone else, but apart from that, I always thought it would be cool if we were friends. But since everyone else had a problem, I played along… and it wasn't really helping, since I had a crush on one of them, but that had to be left unknown, seeing that we were from different groups and different worlds and he probably doesn't even knows that I exist. I mean, if he is aware of my existence, what are the odds that he likes me back… Chances are he hates every bone in my body. Ugh! Well… Such is life.

**A/n: Ok. So I decided to do another story. I won't know if it's any good unless someone tells me so… please review. If it is good I'll continue… if it's not I'll take it off and forget about it.**

:)


	2. A Rather Long Story

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**A Rather Long Story**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

So I started to run after Gaara, seeing that he was getting closer to them. Sure I would love to see Gaara kicking Sai's ass, but Neji was head of the karate club, and if they were friends, I'm sure he wouldn't just sit back and watch Sai getting beat into oblivion.

'Gaara.' I called reaching for his shoulder and stepping forward to stop him from going any further, during that process I bumped into someone from behind.

'Sor…' I turned around to see Shino and most importantly Sasuke Uchiha. I stared at him. He stood there, staring at me with those piercing eyes, not saying a word… Why haven't I talked to him before?

'Why don't you look where you're going, dead last?'

Yep. That's exactly why I haven't talked to him. He was ruthless. I've seen what he did to girls and believe me…It wasn't pretty. They cried so much that their tears formed rivers. Imagine what he would do to a guy. Well, it was Gaara's turn to hold me back. Dead last? Where'd he get that from? I'm pretty smart!

'Urggh!' I growled, ready to attack the enemy, but Gaara interrupted.

'Let's go Naruto.' He said turning on his heels and walked off. 'Let's not waste our time here.'

I glared at Sasuke once more and then followed suit, walking close behind him.

'Idiots.' He mumbled, but I ignored it and quickly walked pass Gaara. I got back to our table before him and sat down in silence. I was really upset now and the fork that I caught in my hand was now being bent to an unidentified shape.

'Naruto?' I heard Gaara asked, but I wasn't quite finished with the fork. 'Who does he think he is?'

'What are you so worked up about?' Kiba asked

'He didn't call you dead last!' I shouted.

'So what does it matter what they think?'

'He even called us idiots.' I added, totally ignoring the previous question.

'So, we know we're not idiots.' Shikamaru decided to speak. Of course he could say that, He was a genius and everyone knew that.

'But…'

'Naruto, forget him.' Gaara said.

'Yeah. Can we please just eat our lunches and forget that all that even happened.'

'Ok then… but I think I'm going to need another fork.'

'Tsh…'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Shino stared at me from behind his shaded glasses.

'Hn.' I mumbled and walked off with him following behind. We got to our table and sat down; a silence filing the air. Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't going to last?

'So… What was that all about?' asked Neji, who now removed his stare from the table a little distance behind.

As I thought, the silence never last.

'Nothing.'

'Didn't look like nothing to me.'

'Naruto bumped into Sasuke.' Shino spoke up.

'Reallly? Looks more like you walked into him.' Added Sai.

'Shut up Sai!'

'Actually Sasuke, it did look like you walked into him… purposely.' I glared at Shino. I liked him so much better when he was quiet.

'So you did walk into him.' Neji arched his brow, curiosity filling his face.

'They were coming over here… I just did that to intercept them…you know… scare them off… that's all.'

'That's all?' Sai asked

'Yes.' I mumbled.

'You sure?'

'Yeah. I'm sure.'

'Positive?'

'What the hell is your problem?'

'Anyway.' Neji interrupted our argument. 'Why were they coming over here?'

'I don't know. Why don't you go ask them?'

'I … might have something to do with that.' Sai confessed.

'What did you do now?' Neji and I asked.

'Uh… you see… I might have accidentally gotten him in some trouble.'

'Accidentally?'

'Ok. So maybe it wasn't an accident.'

'You're always looking for trouble Sai.' I added.

'Hey! Speak for yourself Uchiha. You're the one that just walked into blondie over there!'

'That was for a good purpose!'

'And what could that be?' Sai leaned over the table, closing in on me.

'Tsh..'

'You just wanted an excuse to speak to him.'

'And why would I want to do that?'

'Because you…'

'Well.' Neji started after interrupting Sai. 'It was a bit surprising that you actually spoke to them.'

'All I did was told him that he was in the way. What's wrong with that?' I said, getting defensive.

'Actually, you asked him why he wasn't looking where he was going and called him dead last.' We were all staring at Shino. 'And after they walked off, you called them idiots.'

My brow twitched at Shino's info update. When did he start to talk this much? What happened to the quite Shino I once knew?

'Big difference.' I mumbled out and grabbed for my orange juice.

'Yes. Big difference indeed. Neji started. 'If it was anyone else you wouldn't bother to open your mouth. You would have just glared them to death and walked off, leaving them wishing that they were never born, not to mention you walked into him on purpose. Last time I checked, Uchihas don't walk into people.' He ended.

I stared at Neji blankly.

'What exactly are you getting at here?'

'Hn.' He smirked.

'You're usually quick to catch unto things Uchiha. What happened?' Sai asked. I ignored his comment, keeping my eyes on Neji.

'Neji?'

'Well…This is just a wild guess, but… Is there a chance you might…I don't know…like him?'

After Neji's words there was silence. A long, drawn out silence and I took that time to think. Ok, so I wasn't expecting that. I wouldn't say I like him but… Ok I did, but it was a very long story. Very, very long. They will find out eventually, hopefully not anytime soon._._But I can't tell them that can I? They'd never let me live it down and judging from the huge smirk that was forming on Sai's face...I knew I was right. So I…

'Hahahaha!' I laughed. I laughed like there was no tomorrow. I laughed as if someone had told me that I was ugly, because that would be hilarious. Neji only raised a brow in amusement. He probably could see right through me.

The entire cafeteria was looking at me now.

'Umm Sasuke?' Shino asked worriedly, and it was then that I realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

'Umm…well that was funny.' I mumbled, returning to my stoic composure and then everyone went back their own business again.

'And when did you become a joker Neji?'

'Who said anything about joking?' he looked at me all serious like.

'So do you like him or not?' Shino asked.

Yes. I guess I liked him…No I knew I liked him. But I haven't got a proper conversation with him since, like forever now, and with these guys around I knew it's not going to be happening anytime soon. They had a problem with his group, well so did I, but …Ok. Maybe Gaara was a bit intimidating, but Shikamaru was pretty smart, Kiba seemed cool and Naruto… well he was a different case. Remember I said it was a rather long story behind him.

They're not much different than us. Who knows? They might make good friends…Ok maybe, acquaintances.

'So you do like him.' Sai interrupted my trail of thoughts.

'Wha…I didn't say that!'

'You sure took your time to answer though, almost like you were thinking about it.'

'Shut up Sai!

'So do you?'

'I said SHUT UP!'

'Okie dokie then.'

**The end of a next chapter.**


	3. The Chance You Fall

**The Chance You Fall…In Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

You guys still coming to the arcade with us?' asked Kiba.

'I'm gonna get some rest.'

'But Shikamaru you slept through class.'

'But I'm still tired.' He yawned.

'What are you sleeping beauty?' Kiba laughed. 'Don't worry prince charming is on his way.'

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and rest on the near-by locker.

'What about you, Naruto?'

'I can't. I got another detention from Lee.'

'You need to come to school earlier.' Informed Garra, pointing out the obvious.

'Hey! It's all Kakashi's fault. It's like he's program to be late or something.

'Dude, I wish I could say I feel your pain, but I don't.' Kiba laughed. 'Don't worry; I'll have enough fun for both of us.'

'Yeah. You do that! I have to go now, don't want to be late!' I shouted, running off.

'See yah Naruto!'

Now where is that room? I get a detention every day; no exaggeration; you'd think that I know where the detention room was with my eyes closed.

'Oh. Here it is.' I looked at the door before me, Room 106.

I pushed the door open and stepped in.

'You're late.' Informed Lee. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 3:01.

'Just by a minute.'

'Yeah, but it isn't 3:00 either, is it.'

'Uh, but… just forget.' I gave up and sat at the back of the class where the only available seats were. I looked around. It seems like Lee was going around giving everyone detentions. How do I manage this every day?

'Just 58 minutes left!' shouted Lee from the teacher's desk.

'Ugh. Just kill me now.' I said frustrated, while knocking my head on the desk.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Umm Naruto!' someone was roughly shaking my shoulders. 'Naruto!'

'Hmm…Umm.' I got up, slowly opening my eyes, stretching my arms and my legs. The room was empty. Kakashi and Lee were standing around me and looking down at me worriedly.

'How many times do I have to say, NO sleeping in detentions!'

'I can't help it Lee. Detentions are fuc…'

'Your language!' Kakashi interrupted sternly.

'Are very boring.' I corrected myself.

'Nobody said it would be fun.' Lee answered.

'Tsh…' I hissed.

'Anyway let's go kid.' Kakashi said leaving the room. 'Goodbye Lee.'

'Good day sensei!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

The drive home was quiet and when we got inside Kakashi decided to speak up.

'Want some ramen?' he asked.

'No. That's okay.'

'Wha…What? Turning down ramen. What happened?' he asked alarmed.

_Why did people get such worried expressions when I turn down ramen?_I asked myself as I slowly threw myself into the couch.

'I'm just tired of all these detentions.'

'Who wouldn't be?'

'Kakashi!' I glared.

'It's not my fault.'

'Really now?' I asked sarcastically.

'Yes really.' He replied. 'If you spent more time preparing yourself for school and less staring at that Sasuke kid next door, you might_, just might,_reach school on time.'

'I…umm do NOT stare at Sasuke!'

'_Sasuke-Kun._' He teased. 'Yeah right. You don't stare and I don't like reading Icha Icha Paradise.'

'Well… whatever… You're trying to blame this all on me. It's partially your fault too you know!'

'What was that?' he asked. Totally ignoring every word I had just said. His head was buried in that stupid book.

'I'm tired.' I mumbled, climbing up the stairs.

'Night Naruto.'

As soon as I had reached up the stairs, I ran into my room and closed the door; shut.

_How the heck did he know about me watching Sasuke? Well, it was more like research._

You see, I have a terrible crush on this kid and I had no idea of why I liked him, when I started liking him and how it began. I just woke up one day and knew that I liked him. So watching him was just a part of my research. You know, to see if I could find a clue to answer my many questions.

I looked through my window just in time to see Sasuke's wet torso, standing with a towel wrapped loosely around his narrow waist. Oh my gosh! I could already feel the blood trickling down my nose. I'm a pervert. I'm a fucking pervert and that's the ugly truth!

_Well. At least I know what I picked up from Kakashi._

'Sasuke is so…' I tried to think clearly as I moved closer to the window sill. I leaned over.

I wanted to be by his side. To talk to him and get to know him and hopefully he would return the feeling… _I could drool over his perfect body I thought,_unaware to myself that I was already at it. He was so close, yet so far away. I just wanted to talk to him …have a real conversation… just once…

I snapped out of my thoughts. Were my eyes deceiving me or did Sasuke's towel got looser?

I sat on the window sill, to make sure that this was true.

_Fall_I thought and leaned over a little further._Fall, Fall Fall ,FA….!_

The towel fell to the floor and so did I, but through the window.

'AHH, OUCH, UGH!' I moaned in pain as I tried to climb the tree outside my window. 'Shit man.'

When I had climbed back into my room, through the window, I heard my door opening.

'Naruto, you alright in here?' Kakashi asked, switching glances between me and the window.

'I just tripped. That's all'

'Yeah…right.' He said slowly backing out of the room.

_Whatever._ I thought. I took one last look over Sasuke's. His curtains were drawn and his lights were off. _I missed it. I didn't see anything_!' I cried in defeat. _Hn. I fell through the window for nothing._

I walked into my bathroom and looked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

'PERVERT.' I said to the reflection, while wiping the trace of blood from my nose. 'You need a shower.'

After my shower, I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering everything I saw and what I could have seen.

_Maybe it isn't hopeless._

Sasuke and I were neighbours, but we never once spoke, well, except for today when he shouted at me. I really don't have the courage to face him. There was always the slight possibility that he was gay…since he obviously didn't have much interest in girls. I could still get him. I turned around on my stomach, glancing towards the window once more. I could see him all the time…anytime.' I reassured myself and soon fell asleep

; )


	4. Killing Chance

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Killing Chance**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

The next morning I jumped out of bed real early and then took a hot bath. After, I had a slight urge to go to my window and take a tiny peep, but I refrained myself, since Kakashi seemed to have found out about my little hobby and I wouldn't want him just popping up in the middle of my research. Only God knows what he would see!

'You're early today?' asked Kakashi, surprised to see me walking from the foot of the staircase and then taking a seat around the table.

When we got into the car, my hair was neat. _Well, as neat as it could get._ And my shoes were where they were supposed to be. Kakashi was also ready and the way he looked today, you could actually tell that he was a teacher and not some hobo. Yep. Everything was going according to plan… until…

There was a loud buff, followed by a choking cough. The car slowed down and we pulled over to the side of the road.

'What the hell just happened?' I asked Kakashi, as he unbuckled and got out of the car.

'Sounds like the engine.' He answered as he opened the hood.

_Now that can't be good._

'Ugh! I actually thought I could be early for once, _just once,_but the universe just loves to prove me wrong, doesn't it?' (1) I cried out inside of the car, kicking the seat in front of me.

'You make it too easy.' He replied from inside the hood.

At that moment, I felt like knocking my head on a wall until I fell unconscious, but apparently the black BMW, that drove up beside us had other plans for me. Maybe the Universe was giving me a chance to make up for everything I messed up. Who knows?

'Need help Kakashi?' was the question asked by a very familiar voice.

'Hey Itachi.' I looked up. ' Right on time.' Kakashi ended.

It was Itachi sensei My Literature teacher, neighbour and better yet, Sasuke's brother. My wide eyes automatically drifted to the back and who else was I expecting but the one and only Sasuke.

''How can I help you?' Itachi asked kindly, while attempting to leave his car.

'No no…I can deal with this…It's Naruto I'm worried about. He wants to be at school early for a change. I swear if he gets another detention he's just gonna roll over and die.'

Itachi chuckled. 'Sure. I'll take him.'

Kakashi looked at me with a smile as I slowly moved out of the car.

'Later Naruto.'

'Yea… Bye.'

I walked hesitantly towards the waiting vehicle.

_Sasuke is in there. Maybe I should just wait on Kakashi until he's finish. One more detention wouldn't kill me._

'Open the door Naruto.'

I was standing beside the car with my hand on the car door; not moving.

'Yea… right.

I opened the door and Sasuke quietly moved to the other side of the seat. I got in and sat timidly beside him. Itachi looked back at us worriedly, smiled, shook his head and then, with one last word to Kakashi, he drove off.

The drive to school was awkward, I don't know if Itachi noticed, but I sure did. I was still; you could have mistaken me for a mannequin. I'm not even sure if I was breathing. If Sasuke was affected by my presence, he did a good job at hiding it. He just sat there staring through the window.

When we had arrived at school, Itachi bid us goodbye and went back for Kakashi. It was minutes to the bell as we silently walked into the main hall.

'Well… I guess I can forget about ever being early.' I thought out loud, and I was frightened to hear a response from Sasuke.

'We can still make it.'

If I was anyone else I would be filled with hope and readily agree with him, but being the expert that I am with these things, I knew that that statement held no truth.

'I'm telling you, we can't…' I replied, just to realize that Sasuke had already started running down the hall.

'HEY! No running in the hall!' I shouted after him and soon found myself in a chase.

_One Turn_

_Two Turn_

_Thre…_

_DING! DING! DING!_

At the sound of the bell I stopped and so did Sasuke, but he started to pace down the hall since the class was in full view now. Although he didn't say it, I knew Sasuke was probably thinking that he was going to make it to class, but too bad…

'I don't think so...'

_That voice… This situation…so familiar…_

I held my head at the sound of his voice. My head was spinning. This feeling… _Am I sick? Is it love?_Yeah right. Let's just cut the crap. I knew this feeling.

'De ja Vu.' I said out loud and received a glare from the Uchiha.

'And you are…?' he managed to ask Lee who was standing a little too close.

'The hall monitor.' _Duh!_

'Hn. We had a hall monitor?' He asked himself rather surprised, acting as if he had never been late in his life.

'Yes… we do.' Lee stated. 'I'm Rock Lee… I sit in front of you in class.' Lee added, as if to bring back some lost memory.

'You do?' Sasuke asked, sounding very confused.

'Yea… anyway you two have …'

'Detention.' I said it as if I had rehearsed this very moment.

'Not only that you were also…'

'Running in the halls and lurking around the school... blah, blah, blah. I know already, spare me the lecture and just give me the damn slip.'

Lee looked at me in utter bewilderment; nevertheless, he wrote me up and shoved the slips in our hands.

'What's this?' Sasuke asked looking at the pink before him.

'It's a detention slip… you know… for being late.'

'But I've never been late before.'

'Well you are now.'

Sasuke continued to look at Lee as if what he was saying didn't make any sense.

_I guess that means He wasn't acting before._

'Ugh. Where have you been for the pass two minutes?' Lee asked frustrated and then walked into class; slamming the door behind him.

After Lee left, Sasuke glared at the slip in annoyance. If he had heat ray vision it would be ashes by now.

I bet his record _**was**_ perfect. Yes! Emphasis on was. No late, nor detentions, nor absents, nor suspensions. Just perfect; And I, Naruto Uzumaki, on my first chance ruined his record, or even worse his life.

If I hadn't woke up early, Kakashi wouldn't have left early and Itachi wouldn't have taken me to school and Sasuke wouldn't have to run to class nor meet Rocklee. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have a detention and his life could still be perfect.

'Sorry you're late.' I apologized quickly and ran into the class. I'm officially on his hate list now. The chance of us ever becoming friends…zero. There is no way it can get any worse than this.

'Naruto you're la..!' Anko shouted, but she nearly had fits when she saw Sasuke walked in after me.

'You're late?' She asked him cautiously, as if it was impossible for such a thing to happen.

'Uhhh ! The class gasped at the unbelievable situation.

If looks could kill… Anko and the class would be dead right now, with the look he was throwing at them. Sasuke slowly walked to his seat and was greeted by Neji, who was at the moment glaring at me dangerously.

Sai also stared at me… but to my amazement, he was smiling

I ran to my seat and quickly sat next to Kiba.

'Dude… any good reason why you just walked in with him!' Kiba shouted in the already noisy class. 'C'mon man. Of all the persons to be late with… Couldn't you have chosen someone else?'

'It's a long story.'

'I'm listening!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'I see you made your move. You sure don't waste time Uchiha.' Said a smirking Sai.

'I didn't make any move idiot.'

'Mind explaining what just happened?' Neji asked.

'Nothing.'

'Didn't look like nothing to me.'

'Shut it Sai!'

'Ok everyone… settle down.' Anko said after she had recovered from the trauma. Even I was a little shocked. A detention… Now what am I going to do about this?

**A/N: (1) I got that line from Avatar. Sokka quoted it. I just love Sokka... kinda reminds me of Shikamaru doesn't he? Or is it just me?**

**Anyway please leave a review. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Remember To Knock

**A/n: Sorry guys. I don't really have a good excuse for not updating , but to make it up to you, I have this chapter…Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Does Sasuke even knows where the detention room is?' I asked the group after explaining everything that happened this morning.

'Would you calm down already!' shouted Kiba.

'Yea. Kiba is right.' Added Gaara. 'Why are you so nervous anyway?'

'It's my fault he has a detention…suppose they all gang up on me after it's over and let me remind you that Neji is the head of the karate club.'

'You're such a pessimist, but just in case that really does happen, Gaara and I will put them in their places…I can't say the same for Shika though…right Gaara?'

Gaara nodded in agreement, 'But I don't think they'll do that, unlike us, they have a reputation to keep up.'

'But…'

'Well…here comes Mr. Stick up his ass now.'

Kiba and I both turned around to see an annoyed Uchiha walking towards where we were standing. He didn't get very close because he stopped some distant away and leaned against a group of lockers.

_I'm guessing that he doesn't know where the detention room is._

I don't know if it was my imagination, but there was a shot of cool air and then the hallway suddenly got silent. Sure we were the only ones there and no one was talking, but I swear, it got a lot quieter when he showed up.

'Umm…You guys… I think I'm gonna go now…yeah…I should probably leave.' I mumbled slowly closing my locker door.

'Yeah. Later.'

As I left Kiba's and Gaara's sides, Sasuke had began to walk and I followed behind him in silence. Typical. It was typical that we walked in silence, since we were not friends, but there was just one thing I was getting here. I was walking _behind _him. Why was he leading me? If he knew where the detention room was why did he come looking for me?

After going down a few halls, he stopped and it was then I knew that we had arrived at the detention room. He reached for the knob and after hesitating for what seem like forever, he finally decided to open the door. We stepped in.

'Lee I know we're late, but… What the fuck?'

I rubbed my eyes to see if this was really true. The detention room was empty and it wasn't a dream. Great. The one time that I don't wish to be alone Lee doesn't show up, and so did everyone else.

'Hey I see you're all here!'

We both turned to face the voice, which did not belong to Lee.

'It's just me and an idiot.' Informed Sasuke.

'Yes. I can see that.'

'Yea… wait what? Are you agreeing that I'm an idiot? And what the hell are you doing here Kakashi?'

'Well…since you asked. Lee got caught up and he asked me to see if you guys were here, so since you all are here, I'll be going now.' Kakashi said, turning to leave the room.

'So aren't you going to stay and watch over us?' I asked the crazy man who happened to be my guardian. 'I've been doing it for two minutes now and now I'm finished, so I'm leaving.'

'So we can leave too…right?'

'No silly.' He said, his face covered by his book. You two have to stay for the 54 minutes that's left.'

'What?' I heard Sasuke asked from close behind.

'But Kakashi!'

'See yah Naruto! I'll be at the teachers' lounge when you need me.' He said and with that he left the room without another word.

_So I should just sit here in complete silence…What kind of idiot would do that? _I thought to myself. The plan now was to get my bag and get the hell out of here, but when I had turned around, I saw Sasuke. And what was he doing? He was sitting around a desk in complete silence.

_Seriously?_

So I stood there for a few minutes, not really sure of what to do… or say. After he didn't move from his position, I got seated in the desk next to him; thinking of what to do next. If I leave, Sasuke's gonna tell and I'm gonna get in even more trouble than I'm already. If I stay here…I'm gonna die from complete boredom. Hn. Noway that's gonna happen… I'm getting the hell out of here.

I grabbed my bag and started heading towards the door.

'And where do you think you're going?' I turned around.

'You're talking to me?' I asked confused, wasn't it obvious.

'No. The dummy standing at to the door.'

'Whatever…I'm leaving this joint. Yah coming?' I asked and he still didn't move.

'So you're really going to stay here?'

'That's what Kakashi said we should do.'

'You see, this is the kind of stuff that happens when children doesn't get in trouble.'

He arched his brow at me, 'What?'

'They follow the rules.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but to smirk at that.

'Hey.' I started. 'If you knew where the detention room was, why did you come and get me?' I asked

'Like I would let you leave me here to suffer alone.'

'Oh…' _But I would have shown up anyway_. I thought.

'…'

'…'

'Wow.'

'Wow what?' Sasuke asked looking up from his desk.

'Wow, I can't believe that I'm still in here.'

'Hn.'

'It's so damn quiet in here.'

'You should enjoy the beauty of silence.'

'What beauty?'

'If you stop speaking you'll know.'

'Please. There's no beauty in silence.' I said, drumming wildly at my desk top. Sasuke looked at me in annoyance.

'Umm… do you suffer from A.D.H.D something?'

'No! Why would you think something like that?'

'Hn. Nothing really.' He answered.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

So here I am, stuck in detention with Naruto. I'm still trying to figure out if this is a good or a bad thing. I still can't figure out how we are neighbours and this is one of the first times we're actually having a proper conversation. I don't even know what to say to him. I just asked him if he had ADHD. What's up with that? Now he's quiet…and staring. Speaking of that, he's always doing it.

'Umm…it's impolite to stare.'

'I'm wasn't staring.'

'Really now?'

'Yeah really. I was just looking…behind you…yeah.'

'At what?'

'The desk.'

'Why?'

'It looks kinda different from the rest.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. Why'd you think I'm staring at you?'

'Cause you're always doing it.'

'I've never stared at you.'

'Yes you have; all the time.'

'Name one time you ever seen me staring at you!'

'Last night.' I blurted out.

'….'

I don't think I was suppose you say that.

'…last night…' he croaked.

'Umm… I guess I saw you. I'm not so sure myself.'

He swallowed. I could have sworn his face lost some colour. Maybe I should have just shut up.

'I…I didn't…mean to…Umm.' He mumbled his facing now glowing red.

'HEY GUYS. HAVING FUN?'

'Uh!' we both jumped at the overly excited voice.

'You're allowed to leave a little earlier today.'

'You heard that Naru…' I turned back to face the blonde, but he was nowhere in sight.

'He ran out a second again.' Informed Lee. 'He must be really excited.'

'Yea…Probabaly.' I mumbled as I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I ran out of the detention room the second Lee got there. He knows about me watching him. How fucking embarrassing! Calm down…Calm down… He'll definitely forget this by tomorrow. I just need some time to chill.

'Umm Naruto?'

'Uh?' I stopped running to face the voice. 'Kakashi?'

'Shouldn't you be in detention?'

'Lee came… said we could leave.'

'Oh…So where are you going now?'

'Come to think of it… I don't know… Can I go to Kiba's?'

'Yeah. Do you want me to drop you there?'

'No thanks. I'll walk; he doesn't live very far from here.'

'Well be careful and don't stay too long.'

'Okay.' I ran off waving him good bye.

After walking for about 15 minutes and finally reaching Kiba's doorsteps, I decided to call His cell phone to tell him that I was here, but he wasn't picking up, so I just pushed the door open and went in.

'Naruto!'

I looked over to the young woman, who was seated in the brown coach with Akamaru continuously licking her face.

'Hey Hana!'

'How are you? Still as cute as ever I see.' She got up and walked over towards me; then ruffled my hair.

I blushed at her comment.

'Thanks Hana, you're pretty sweet yourself.'

'Aww. That's nice of you, but don't let Kiba hear you flirting with me now.' She warned playfully.

'Speaking of which, where is he?'

'He's upstairs with his…'

'Thanks Hana.' I said running up the stairs before she could finish. After walking down the hallway to Kiba's room, I grabbed the handled and pushed it open.

'Hey Kib…'

I stood at the door way with eyes wide open. Kiba, one of my best friends, my twin soul, the one I knew everything about, was laying on his bed…shirtless, with someone leaning over him; body touching; lips touching. The two pause at the sound of my voice. The person above was the first to recognize me and I was shocked yet again.

'Shino?' I mumbled under my breath. When did this happen? I thought they hated each other.

The said boy got red in the face and turned away.

'…'

Kiba stared at me from his bed; in shock.

_So I guess this is the part where I slowly back out and run_. I thought and that's exactly what I did. I didn't stop when I heard Hana's worried calls, or when I heard some footsteps behind me, I just ran even faster. I didn't really notice that I had ran all the way home and it was when I got in my room that my legs finally give in and I fell to my bed; my heartbeat racing, the sound of my breathing filling the room.

So Kiba was…. How could I not know…We're supposed to be friends here… Best friends at that. But since he's … and so am I… How would he react? Now that I think of it, I reacted pretty badly, but I was just too frightened … I didn't even knew that they knew each other, much less that! I guess next time I'll remember to knock.

**A/n: Hope you like. Next chapter will be up soon.****. Reviews please?**


	6. Awkward Isn't It?

**A/n: Next chapter early! Yea me!**

**Awkward Isn't It?**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Sasuke Uchiha'

'Here.'

'Naruto Uzamaki…lat…'

'Here.'

'Uh.' The class gasped and everyone did a double take to look back at me.

'Naruto… is that really you?' asked Anko.

'No. It's my ghost.' I replied and received a heated glare.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_Early? That's unusual._

I slowly remove my gaze from the blond kid to face forward once more and was greeted by suspicious eyes.

_What now?_

'He's early Sasuke… What did you do to him? I want all the detail.'

'I didn't do anything.'

'What happened in detention Sasuke?' Neji asked narrowing his eyes.

'Nothing. What do you guys think I am… some kind a predator?'

They nodded their heads slowly.

'Seriously you guys!'

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat when I realized that some of them continued to stare, as if they expected me to tear off my skin any moment now and reveal to them that I was a robot that came to take over the earth. At least Kiba wasn't here to make it even more awkward. He was probably avoiding me.

After homeroom, I went to my locker to get my stuff that I needed for class. First there was Add Math, Literature, and Economics. Yeah that's all. I slammed the locker door and was ready to move off, if it wasn't for the fact that Kiba was standing there.

'Umm…' I mumbled not really sure of what to say.

'Hey.' He said forcing a smile to his face.'

'…'

'…'

_Awkward._

'Umm Kiba… about yesterday…'

'I'm sorry Naruto… I should have told you.'

'No… It's my fault… I should have told you I was coming over.'

'No. It's me. I should have told you about Shino.

'No. I should have knocked.'

'I knew him since we were kids and I sorta…'

'It's okay.'

'So…you're not mad at me?'

'Nah! Actually I need to tell you something.'

'What is it?' he asked, curiosity filling his face. You would never be able to tell that he was the same depressed boy a minute ago.

'I'll tell you later.'

'C'mon. We're both confessing stuff so why not now?'

'Cause… I don't want to risk the whole world knowing.'

'I'm not all that loud!' he shouted, causing some passers- by to look our way.

'Really now?' I said, walking off to math class with him right behind me.

**OoOoOoOoO**

So now that Kiba and I got over the little incident, everything was back to normal. We both agreed that we wouldn't mention it to the others… well not for now. We would have to tell them eventually.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Everyone knew Shino as a man of action. We all knew that he refused to waste words and only spoke when it was necessary, so with that being the case, the person that was seated next to me could never be him.

It was lunch time and Sai, Neji and I could not believe our ears. Ears? Yes ears! We were all staring, speechless at 'Shino', who was talking non-stop.

'So…How was your class today? Mine was great. First I got a 95 in my Biology exam, which was the highest and Kurenai sensei was so proud and she complimented me a lot, then I got polkaed in a group, where I was the leader and then we….'

'Umm.' I mumbled. My hand still froze in the position it was in, still holding my drink close by my mouth, not yet capable of putting it on the table. Neji's brows were arched in one position and I'm pretty sure he hadn't blinked since Shino started speaking. Sai was still holding his fork by his mouth. It's amazing that the food hasn't fallen off as yet.

'Ok. This has to stop now.' Sai mumbled, placed his fork down, and got up, leaned over the table and grabbed Shino's cheeks, pushing them together, so that when he talked it sounded kinda funny.

'Shino.'

'And I never had to do anything in gym class because Gai didn't show up and…'

'Shino!'

'So I went to the library and the librarian was so checking me….'

'Shut up!'

Shino suddenly stopped talking to stare at Sai, who was still holding his face.

'Oh sorry.' He mumbled after Sai had released his face. His face now slightly discoloured from embarrassment. That must have been the first time that anyone has ever asked Shino to shut up.

'Shino… Not like this is bad or anything, but when did you began to talk so much?' I asked.

'Yeah. It's nice to be hearing you talk but this… this isn't really what we expected.' Added Neji, who had finally recovered from the awkward situation.

'Sorry.'

'Would you stop apologizing?' Sai said. 'It's not a bad thing, now I can get into your brain. It's really hard to know what you're thinking when you aren't saying anything.'

'Oh…'

'So… do you mind telling us who's responsible for all your talking?' Sai asked smirking.

'Uh?'

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Kiba… I can't believe I'm going to say this, but please speak.' Shikamaru begged the brunette. Gaara just looked at the dog lover in shock. He was silent and neither Gaara nor Shika could believe it. For the first time ever, Kiba Inuzuka was silent. He didn't even complained when I stole some of his fries… and nobody messes with Kiba's food.

'Umm Kiba…' I stared at the still boy. If it wasn't for the fact that that he was still sitting up, I would say he was dead. 'Kiba?'

'I'm okay guys.'

'Whew.' I released as sigh of relief. 'For a moment there I thought you had left us.'

'Sorry. I just don't feel like talking.'

'What!' Now it was Gaara's turn to be surprised.

'Nor eating.'

'This is just too weird…' mumbled Shikamaru still staring at the troubled kid.

'Ok. Who are you and what the hell did you do to Kiba!'

**OoOoOoOoO**

After school had dismissed, Kiba and I walked to my home together, in complete silence. Kiba didn't speak, so I didn't either. I t was not until we got inside my room and closed the door that I opened my mouth.

'Dude… what the hell is wrong with you!'

'Nothing really.'

'Then why are you so damn quiet, you're beginning to freak me out.'

' Sorry. I'm worried about Shino. Suppose his friends find out. I don't know if they'll hate him or not. He won't have any more friends and he'll be all by himself again and I don't want that…'

'If they are real friends they wouldn't hate him, but if that does happen… you're his friend right?'

'Yeah, but…'

'And if his friends leave him, he can always join our group right?'

'Reallly?'

'Yeah.' I said. It disgusted me to think that friendships were broken up because of one's sexuality. It shouldn't matter right? Whether you were gay, straight or even went both ways, you're still the same you.

'Naruto?' Kiba asked breaking the silence. 'What was it that you wanted to tell me today?'

'Oh. Yeah. I mumbled thoughtfully. 'What if I told you that I was gay…or maybe bi- sexual?' I added, remembering that I did have a crush on a girl in my younger years.

'I already know.' He smirked.

'What! How?'

'Don't ask.'

'Ok what if I told you I liked someone… Sasuke.' I added being more specific.

It went silent as Kiba tried to absorb the new information that was given to him just now.

'SASUKE! OF ALL THE PEOPLE DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM! ?'

'Shhhh.' I hushed him. 'You see. This is the same reason why I couldn't tell you at school.'

'Sorry Naruto…But Sasuke…Why him?'

'Why Shino?'

'I knew him since I was younger, we're friends and he has a heart!'

'Ok so maybe you do have a point but … it can't be helped.'

'….'

'Kiba?'

'Yeah.'

'What is it like to kiss a guy?'

'….'

'….'

_Awkward isn't it?_

**A/n: Hope you like the chapter. I for one loved this chapter but I want to know what you think? Please tell me. **


	7. Constant Image of Your Face

**A/n: This chapter kinda steers off the sasu/naru for awhile. It's mainly focused on Neji and Shika, so you might not see other main characters, but their presence is made mention of.**

**The Constant Image of Your Face**

**Shikamaru'sP.O.V**

'Ok everyone.I want you all in pairs for this work I have planned.' Iruka announced.

'Oh sir,please put me with Neji!'

'Me too!'

'No.I asked first.'

'I want to be with Shikamaru!' some random girls shouted out at the teacher standing at the front of the class.

'Ugh!' I sighed. It was always like this when there was group work... no matter what, I always end up with a nagging, annoying girl.

'Calm down class. The work isn't hard. Why is it always like this? You don't need Neji and Shikamaru to get As. You all have little genuises inside of you just waiting to pop out.'

After Iruka's light speech, the class stared at him as if he was talking crap and then they returned to their complaining.

'But Iruka!'

Everyone wanted to be in a group with either Neji or me,both boys and girls. Most of the times the boys just wanted an easy A and the girls had some stupid crush and love confession. When will they ever learn?

'You know what...Neji and Shikamaru.'

I looked up at the sound of my name.

'Yes sir.' Neji answered.

'I want both of you to be one group.'

'Uh?'

The class fell silent at Iruka's order. This was was very unusual for Neji and I to be paired up.

'No that's like so unfair!'

'You can't just go around putting smart people together, they're bound to get an A.' some random kid argued.

The class, all in agreement with each other, then exploded and everyone surrounded Iruka at his desk to debate against his decision. In the midst of the chaos, I caught a glimpse of Neji, his pale purple eyes narrowed at me.

After Iruka threatened everyone with community service, they got seated and he explained the work to us. We were to write a poem on any theme we wanted.

'Now this is due tomorrow.'

'Uhhhh.' The class mumbled in disappointment.

'And I want you all to be creative.'

After those words the class was dismissed and everyone got up to leave...well everyone except me. I remained seated, too tired to get up. Call me lazy if you'd like , but I've never been one to rush in the first place. When the class was empty, I decided that it was about time to leave and got up and walked towards the door, just to be stopped by Neji, who had suddenly appeared by the door.

'Where the hell did you come from?' I asked in my usual monotone, not the least bit interested to hear his answer.

'Hn.'

'What is it?'

'Meeting, under the Sakura Tree, second period of lunch, be there.'

'Whatever.' I mumbled and we both separated to our different classes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'Umm...Kiba... Naruto...What's up with you ?' I asked the two who were unsually quiet. It was lunch, the time they would be free and talk Gaara and I to our deaths. No matter what, they always had something to say, even if Gaara and I weren't the least bit interested, they never got too bored to share it with each other, so the quietness I wasn't quite understanding.

'Did something happened?' Gaara asked when they didn't answer.

'No...nothing happened... why'd you ask that? Noone is acting strange or anything...'

The blond answered first. His voice totally uneasy. Yep. Something was definately up.

'Kiba?'

'What? Don't you guys have anything better to do than question us?'

'No.' Gaara answered immediately, while I stopped to think about it. I felt as if I was forgetting something...something very important...

'Somewhere to be maybe...'Kiba continued.

_Oh yeah. Now I remember._

'Umm guys I have to go. I have a meeting to attend .' I slowly pushed myself up and got up from the table.

'Now it's your turn Gaara.' Kiba spoke up. 'Leave.'

'Nope. I have nothing important to do.'

'Darn it.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

I slowly walked out of the cafeteria, through the painted halls and unto the playgrounds. Suprisingly, there were a lot of children who ate on the fields, despite the fact that there was plenty of space inside. I made my way pass some chattering girls and a group of boys playing football, until I was further away from the noise, nearing the Sakura Tree. From where I was standing I could see that Neji was already there; seated and focusing on something in his hands.

On arriving at the meeting place, I looked back at the school. You could see everything from here; every tree and every child. This place was great. It was far away from all the noise and better yet... I'll get a good view of the clouds. It was peaceful. This was now my number one spot when skipping classes.

'You're late.' Neji's cool voice dragged me from my thoughts. 'Second period of lunch started 20 minutes ago.' he continued, not once looking up from the book he held in his hand.

'I'm here aren't I? You told me to be here...never said anything about being early.' I defended myself, even though I knew that I had totally forgotten all about the meeting.

'Tsh...' he hissed at the statement, then took his pen in hand.

'Not complaining or anything, but why did you pick such a far meeting place?' I asked looking back at the school.

'It's peaceful.' he answered still focused on the book.

I knealt down beside the Hyuuga who was seated beside his bag, his back resting against the tree and looked over his shoulder on the page he was looking on.

'Ooh. Invisible ink... never thought it existed.' I said dryly, trying to lighten the tension, which only got worseby the way. Neji then slammed the book closed and placed it on his bag.

'What should we write about?' he asked annoyed, resting his head against the trunk ,his arms folded at his chest.

'I don't know.' I answered immediately.

'You didn't even think about it.' he said with brow arched.

'How did you know?' I said laying back on the green grass, my head resting on my knapsack, watching the clouds. 'What a nice view.' I continued, much to Neji's annoyance. 'I'm sorry, what were you saying?'

'Let's choose the theme love, since it's the easiest to write about, considering the little time we have.'

'Nah, that's too soppy and boring.'

'And what do you suggest we write about genius?' he asked rather annoyed.

'Nothing.' I answered. 'Life is way too troublesome and I'm tired.'

'Ugh. I knew being in the same group with you was a bad idea.' he sighed.

'So, you've thought about it uh?'

'Please, don't flatter yourself.' He replied, reluctantly rolling his eyes.

'I think I will, thank you.'

He hissed and a soft ringing was heard coming from the school. I sat up and looked down the small hill to see children making their way towards the main hall. I guess lunch is over.

'I never wanted this.' Neji mumbled taking up his bag.

'Neither did I.' I replied, still seated in my previous position.

'Why did I have to get someone who would keep me back.' he mumbled to himself, but loud enough so I could hear.

'Is that so?' I retorted a little offended. 'Excuse me if I'm mistaking, but wasn't it your name that's always below mine on the exam list?'

The statement seemed to have upset him. He didn't answer, he just threw his bag on his shoulder and walked he had disappeared down the hill , a smirk crawled to my face.

Great.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In English class the next day, everyone was excited and ready with their poems. I looked down at Neji who was seated in the front of the class. To anyone else he might seem calm, but I could tell that he was freaking out.

**Neji's P.O.V**

Shit!Shit!Shit!

I don't have a poem. Iruka is going to kill me. I stayed up the whole night trying to think of something, but my brain just froze. That damn idiot...It's all his fault!

'Neji and Shikamaru, you're up.'

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I casually made my way to the front of the class.

'Umm...Neji?' Iruka called at the said person who was still seated.

'Yes sir.' he said, slowly rising from his seat and timidly came and stood next to me.

'What theme did you choose?' Iruka asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Although he doesn't like showing it, we were his favourite students and he was probably expecting something out of this world from us.

'Love.' I answered the teacher who was seated among the students.

'Love?' Neji said in a questioning tone. His face showing both suprise and confusion.

'Yes love.'

'Yeah...love.' he repeated, trying to reassure himself.

'Ok then...please begin.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

The class stared at us and so did Iruka.I looked at Neji, who returned the favour. The expression he was wearing now was priceless.I wish he could see himself right now. He was completely clueless, anxiety killing him, but when I was sure he got enough, I pulled the paper that was hidden behind of me and began to read.

'The Constant Image of Your Face.'

'Oooh.' the class murmured at the title. It even got alittle attention from Neji.

_'It was the constant image of your face,_

_Why i made my my mind to win this race._

_To take a risk and to love; To be rejected_

_Turn away humbly like a dove._

_It was the constant image of your face,_

_Why i would take a knife, my blood to taste._

_To be near river, sea or lake,_

_To do what's best, my soul to take._

_It was the constant image of your face,_

_Why i wake, to feed on emotions i crave._

_To see you smile, to see you frown,_

_To see those lips turn upside down._

_It was the constant image of your face,_

_Why i'm always first, never second place._

_To hear you complain all day round,_

_Nothing else to do, my hands and feet seem bound._

_It was the constant image of your face,_

_That kept me going at a steady pace._

_And if by chance , you see me too,_

_Give me a hint on what to do._

_Because..._

_It's the constant image of your face,_

_The reason i love you.'_

At the end of the poem everyone clapped and some even stood. Neji just stared at me ; his face blank, the element of surprise still visible.

'Wow...that's such a lovely poem you two...I expected nothing less. Well done.'

'Thank you sir.' I answered. 'We're glad you liked it...right Neji?'

'...Yeah...'

'I'd like a copy if you don't mind.'

'Sure.'

'Next!' Iruka called out and we returned to our seats. Neji, who was still shocked, looked back at me and I smirked once more.

Nice.

**Neji'sP.O.V**

'Neji...You okay?' Sasuke asked, while we were having lunch.

'Yeah...I guess so.' I answered .

That Shikamaru...There's more to him than what meets the eye. I thought, my eyes automatically drifting towards his table.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I looked up from my resting place to meet pale purple orbs staring at me. A smirk immediately tugged at my lips.

'Shika...What's up with the sudden smirk on your face.' Naruto asked.

'Hn. I think I might have made an impact on somebody's life today.' I said more to myself.

'What was that?' Naruto and Kiba asked completely confused.

I ignored them.

If only you knew Neji, it was the constant image of your face.'

**A/n: Ok...here endeth the neji/shika fluff.I write poems, but unfortunatelty I'm no poet, so I'm sorry if the poem sucks. I dunno it seems...it's kinda...hmmm whats the word...yea stupid to me. Hoped you guys liked it anyway. If you did like this chapter...You can leave a review by pressing the magic button below. If you hated it... you can do the same... although i really hope you don't hate it . Until next time. Bye bye.**

**: )**


	8. What Happens In The Closet

**"A/n: Wow…what have it been ages? No I'm exaggerating…about six…seven months! I'm a worthless piece of shit aren't I? Anyone is free to PM me and tell me how worthless I am…seriously, I deserve it. Ah…but the wait is finally over and the next chapter is out. It promises to be filled with fun and excitements just wait and see….**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto … (nothing happens) Tsh …these stupid wands just won't work **T_T

**Warning!**

**1. Gaara is taller than Sai.**

**2. Major OCC**

**That's about it. Read and enjoy.**

**What Happens In the Closet...**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"You are coming to the arcade today…right?" Naruto asked me during homeroom period. It was eight o' clock on a clear Thursday morning and soon time for me to leave.

"Didn't I already tell you I was going to the Art Exhibition?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh…that was today? Kiba added. "What's up with Art and its stupid exhibitions all the time?'

"Art is not stupid." I glared at him. "I better not hear you say that again, got that?"

"Ok dude. No need to get like that." He held up his hands to denote peace.

* * *

**Sai's P.O.V****.**

'Don't do anything interesting while I'm gone guys." Sasuke scoffed."Especially you Sasuke.' I said focusing my eyes on the said kid. "I don't want to return and see anything new. I hate surprises!"

"Ok Sai." Neji answered smiling. "No surprises, promise."

"_**All Art students please report to the bus for its eight fifteen departure.'**_

Lady Tsunade's voice came over the intercom for a short while.

"Okay, that's your call." Shino pointed out.

"Go." Ordered Sasuke.

"And keep out of trouble." Neji called after me.

"Sorry, but I can't promise you that." I smirked and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"Don't kill anyone 'k." Naruto warned.

"I'll try my best not to." I said bidding them good bye before leaving the classroom. I stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

"Uh?" I looked before me in confusion.

"Oh, there you are." I stared in bewilderment at the person who spoke. The guy was leaning on a group of lockers across from the classroom with an eerie smile on his face. His short black hair hung in his face; covering his eyes. His tie was nowhere in sight and two buttons on his uniform were undone from the bottom up, partially revealing the pale skin on his stomach. The black pants on his hips were barely being held up by the loose belt around his waist and he wore leather fingerless gloves, which were not a part of the school's regulation, but he wore them anyway. "I was starting to think that you weren't coming anymore." He continued, walking over to me. "Let's go!" He commanded, wrapping his arms around my right arm and pulling me forward.

He must have realized that I wasn't moving, because he then turned to face me.

"Oh…you must be wondering why I'm doing this right."

"Yea…." I barely managed to say.

"Since we're the only ones in our class that does art…umm." He started to explain, focusing on his fingers. "I was thinking that…umm maybe we could stick together." He finished, the last part sounding more like a question.

I stared at Sai. Was he serious? This kid was "messed-up" Sometimes he hates me and gets me in trouble and a next time we're friends and he wants to hang around me. I wasn't all that bad at understanding people, but this guy confused the shit out of me!

"No." I walked pass him. If I knew better, he was probably trying to get me in trouble or something.

"C'mon Gaara…" he ran after me."I'm not asking for trouble…I promise."

"What if I said yes, then what?"

"That'd be great!" he exclaimed, grabbing unto my arms once more and pulling me down the corridors. "Let's go!"

* * *

I could barely breathe when we had gotten to the bus, which sat outside the front by the vehicle was our principal, Lady Tsunade and our art sensei, Sasori.

"If it wasn't you two trouble makers." Tsunade shook her head at us as we stepped pass her and into the bus. "The bus was just about to leave."

"C'mon Tsunade, give us a break, would yah!" Sai shouted at her as we got seated.

"It's Lady Tsunade you punk!" she countered.

"Okay...Old Lady. I'll try to remember." He shouted as the bus drove off. I shook my head at his impudent behaviour and shove my ear phones into my ear, blasting the music into my ears to drown out all the annoyance in the vehicle. I turned towards the window, gazing at the scenery which passed by. It was good to go out once in a while.

"Mhmm?" My gazing was interrupted by a slight tap on my shoulder. Sai's lips were moving, but I wasn't sure of what he was saying, neither was I interested, but I nodded anyway. I just wanted to have a peaceful trip to the museum and back and I'm sure that's not much to ask for. Sai continued to talk and I... continued not to care. Thank goodness for these earpieces. He stopped and a puzzled look covered his face. Look Like he asked something.

"What?" I asked, removing the right ear phone.

"What are you listening to?" I looked at him ; annoyed. That's what he interrupted me for?

" Music." I answered vaguely. He rolled his eyes.

"D-Duh...Tsh. Can I listen too?" he asked, putting on a childish expression.

"Umm...w-wait..." I started, but he didn't give a chance to finish.

"Thanks Gaara." He took the right ear phone and stuck it in his ear.

_Peaceful trip, peaceful trip._ I thought. "Ok...I guess" I mumbled calmly, turning back to the window.

"Gaara!" Hands clung around my neck, almost choking me in the process.

"Takeo?" The earpiece fell from my ear and Sai just took it and plunged it into his free ear. I looked up and it was indeed **1**.Takeo Kuchiki. Takeo was a second year student of fourteen years. He had brown hair and matching, innocent looking brown eyes, which he used to get his way with the teachers. He used his statue to his advantage also. He was not too short, not too tall. He was what the girls called cute. Anyway, ever since our coincidental meeting in Sasori's office, he had developed a strange liking to me. Strange in the way that he knew where I was at all times; whether it was my classes, my break time, in the library, even in the boys' room, you name it! He would also skip his classes so he could make it to my art classes. He watched me work; he helped me work...If you ask me I'd say that Takeo had mastered the art of stalking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but soon realized that it was a bad idea because the kid went on and on and...Wait did I say on?

* * *

"We're here!" Takeo literally squealed into my earlobe. I glared at Sai; totally hating him now for hogging up my earpieces for the entire ride.

"Thanks Gaara." He said after handing me the IPod." You have good taste in music."

"Okay guys." Sasori stood at the front of the bus." Just a few rules before we go." The bus grumbled at Sasori's statement. He pulled out a paper from his pocket.

**"Rule 1. Walk in a group. (no more than three persons) **I mentally slapped my forehead after hearing that one. He continued. **" Rule 2. Don't stray from one another. (punishment for straying will be death) **The students laughed at that one. Death my ass. Sasori then gave us a look which said '_I'm serious.' _then continued with his work. **" Rule 3. Don't whatever you do... don't touch anything!"**

'Even if you're curious?' Takeo asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sasori warned.

"Even if..."

"Just don't touch anything!" Sasori ended sternly; losing his patience.

"Yes sir!" we all chorused.

"Now get into groups of three."

* * *

In the end, I was stuck with Sai and Takeo. _Wow. How great of me to end up with my too favourite persons? _I mentally exploded into a zillion pieces. I wanted to go with Kankuro and Sasori, but they went with Deidara. Tsh...

I stepped out of the bus and looked up the flight up stairs that lead to the Konohagakure Museum. The building stood tall between two lilac trees which were planted on lush spacious lawns. The building was a rambling structure in three sections; its central portion being two stories high and had a flat top.

"One last thing." Sasori spoke up after our journey up the stairs and we were now standing in the lobby. "We meet here at 11: 30 to go for lunch. Our next actions will be discussed after that." he ended. We stared at him for further instructions. "Go!" he ordered and the groups separated leaving my group behind.

"Ok then..." I mumbled, turning to face the others. "What now?"

"Well." Takeo started. "I wanted to see the Great Stone Faces." he ended enthusiastically. I looked thoughtfully at the kid almost considering his idea.

"Tsh...No we're going to the gallery." Sai combated "To look at some paintings." Sai finished, pulling me in one direction.

"Wait just a minute." Takeo said grasping my left hand in his. "I want to see The Great Stone Faces!"

"No one's stopping you!" counteracted Sai. "Go!"

"We were told not to spilt up idiot!"

"Shut up brat!" Sai hissed back.

All this time I allowed myself to be pulled back and forth between the two and it wasn't until people started to stare, that I tried to get the situation under control.

"Umm...I think..." I began, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"See Gaara also wants to see the Stone Faces...Don't you?" He looked up at me with his brown eyes.

"Well..."

"No he doesn't. He wants to see the paintings."

"Actually I..."

"Ok Gaara." Takeo pouted. "Go and see the paintings with Sai...I'll go on to see The Stone Faces all by myself..." he slowly began to walk off.

"That's right kid." Sai smirked victoriously. "Go on."

I stood there and watched Takeo's departing figure. He turned to face us and shouted loud enough so that we could hear. "I'll just have to tell Sasori sensei that you guys left me all alone!"

"Takeo!" I shouted at the kid who had stopped dead in his tracks. I ran to catch up with him, followed by Sai. . When you thought of all the things Sasori could do to you...this was definitely the right choice. He turned to face us.

"Gaara! I knew you would come." He smiled. "You're way too responsible to leave me alone in such a busy place...unlike some people I know." He glared at Sai. Sai glared back. Takeo poked out his tongue. Sai hissed.

Considering the fact that we were all grown up, these two acted like kids. They continued to glare. I sighed. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Takeo pulled me to The Great Stone faces and Sai reluctantly followed.

"Wow." Takeo exclaimed. "Isn't it cool?" He asked looking up at me.

"I guess." I replied, focusing on the huge stone wall, which filled up almost three quarters of the room.

"Here we have The Great Stone Faces of Konoha." We looked around at the sound of a lady's voice. A large group of people gathered around the tour guide as she began to explain. "Over a hundred years ago when ninja's existed, it was said that Konoha was one of the Five Great Villages. Back then, Great Villages were governed by persons known as Kages. In Konoha they were known as Hokages. These Hokages were strong, elite ninjas, who led war and were responsible for the safety and protection of their village and its people." She paused for a breath. " Their faces were carved into this wall. The walls also had secret rooms in which the villagers would hide out, if and when there was attack on the village. Of course, this is just a mere replica, so it doesn't have all the features of the original. The Hokages that were said to have ruled over Konoha were, Hashirama Senju, to your far right." She pointed. "He was the first and was followed by his brother, Tobirama Senju. The third, Hiruzen Sarotobi, was given the title by his senseis, the Senju Brothers, at a very young age. He was said to have been the longest serving hokage of his time. Unlike him, the fourth, Minato Namikaze, served for the shortest lenght of time. Minato, however, was admired and respected by all. He was known as the saviour of the village after he saved it from complete destruction of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox." She stopped once more and smiled as she began the next. "Last, but certainly not least, Lady Tsunade, who was the first and only female hokage to rule over Konoha. She was the granddaughter of the first and grandniece of the second. She was well known for her bad gambling and her monstrous strength."

Ohhs and awes came from the crowd, followed by tons of picture taking.

"Next stop, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox." the tour guide announced and the crowd followed her out of the room.

"Lady Tsunade?" Takeo and I asked in unison.

"Isn't that the name of...?"

"Yeah." I answered before he could finish.

"How do they...?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll just have to question her about it later." Takeo mused.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." Sai spoke up. " Our principal is obviously not and couldn't be the same Lady Tsunade that the tour guide mentioned, considering that it was over a hundred years ago._ That_ Lady Tsunade." he pointed to the stone walls. " Is probably rotting in her grave right now. Tsunade's parents probably gave her that name so that she could carry on the legacy that the hokage left behind; so that her name is not forgotten from the people and they would always remember what a good hokage she was." he sighed. "It's either that or Lady Tsunade has some secret power to make herself look younger."

"Sounds good to me." I added accepting Sai's explanation as the truth.

"Mhmm." Takeo mumbled to himself. "I still want to question her."

"Whatever." Sai answered annoyed. "Suit yourself."

"I always do." He answered glaring at Sai. "Anyway...You know Gaara." he said, his voice changing from annoyed and cool to innocent and soft spoken. "I think you would make a great kage if you lived back then."

"Really?" Both Sai and I asked. I was more on the surprised end and Sai was more on the 'kage my ass' end. If you see what I mean.

"Yeah. I think you would." a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Tsh." Sai hissed. "I don't think he's kage material."

Takeo sent a heated glare Sai's way. Sai just turned his back. I lowered my excitement.

"Sai's probably right." I spoke up.

"I am?" Sai asked confused.

"I don't think I'd be good at that. I don't know the first thing about ruling people, moreover, an entire country."

"Why'd you have to listen to Sai?" he asked; annoyed with me, but also upset at Sai for making the comment. When I didn't supply him with an answer, he angrily stepped pass Sai and walked out of the room in the direction of the tour guide. I shook my head. This was going to be a long day. I thought as Sai and I trailed him.

When we had finally gotten to him, he was at the head of the crowd, leading the discussion with the tour guide about the Nine Tailed Fox. We stood at the door and watched him as he challenged the guide's knowledge.

"He seems to be having fun." Sai pointed out.

"I guess." I heard the kid sigh as he walked out of the room. I looked out of the room to see Sai leisurely walking down the hall and disappearing into another room.

"Where are you going Sai?" I ran after him.

* * *

I caught up to him. In the room Sai stood staring at a huge painting which hung from the wall. It was an image of the sea under the gaze of the setting sun. The clear sea took on the blue of the sky and the golden gleam of the sun, becoming green in appearance. The area above the horizon was shaded which contradicted the glow of the water below it. There was just one word to describe this painting and that was...

"...beautiful..."

"Uh?"

"Isn't it." Sai said, but it was more of stating a fact than asking a question.

I examined the painting and realized that there was no name. Sai saw the confusion on my face and began to answer.

" Yeah, there's no name." Sai sighed as he slowly ran his hand over the image. "It says here that the artist didn't name his works...none of them." he gazed around the room. "So all the beautiful paintings and drawings that belonged to **2. **Saitome Masamune is without a title."

"Wow. I mused, wondering what could have driven him to not name his work. "If it had a title... I think it would be even more beautiful. Without a title it's just a normal painting"

"You think so?." Sai asked. " I never named my works either." he spoke in a hush tone as if to himself.

"Why?" I blurted out, my brows raised. There was quietness...still that could be due to the emptiness of the room but still...Sai might think I'm being nosy. "Wait...sorry. What i meant to say was..."

"No, that's fine. You're not the first to ask." He smiled a weird smile." If I weren't me I'd be curious too."

"Uh?" I mumbled to myself, now confused by his words.

"Back then I drew because I could, without feeling or attachment to my works. They were just paintings and I was merely the artist." He paused, hovering his hand over another drawing, as if contemplating whether or not to continue. "I was lonely and had nothing else to do but draw."

I wonder if that's how Masamune felt. I thought.

"But..." I snapped out of my thoughts as Sai continued. "Something good happened." I kept my eyes locked at his back as he stared at the unnamed painting. "I met people and I didn't feel so lonely any more. And they liked me for me and praised my work and I felt good inside...I guess. We shared common interest...we loved art, but we also had our differences, but I don't think that should stop a friendship from happening, if anything it should make it stronger...right Gaara?" he asked, but I didn't answer because I wasn't sure if it needed one.

"These people became my friends." he faced me and said." Though some of them might not even be aware of that fact. The fact that I consider them important to me even if they don't think the same. I wish they knew what I thought though, and then life would be easier." He chuckled to himself. "They have an impact on my life without even knowing it, that's why one of these days I'm going to get one of my paintings up here, right next to Masamune's and it will be even more beautiful and unique than his."

A lull fell over the room as Sai continues to stare at the empty slot as if he could already see his painting hanging from the wall.

"He...hehe." he chuckled nervously, scratching at his face." Sorry . I don't usually talk this much." he apologized.

"No. That's okay." I assured him. " It didn't kill me so I guess it was fine."

" Oh look!" he pointed at another painting across the room. "That one has a cute little boy in it!"

_Cute little boy. _I thought. _Little boy...little boy...boy._ Why did I get the feeling that I was missing something extremely important here. _Little boy... _" Shit!" I exclaimed out loud.

"What is it?" Sai asked surprised.

"Takeo!" I shouted, disappearing through the door.

* * *

I hurriedly ran back to the room where Takeo had been speaking to the tour guide. I scanned the room, but neither he nor the lady was in sight. The room was now filled with new comers.

"We're in big trouble." I said to Sai, who slowly approached me.

He only smirked at me. "What do you mean by 'we'? You're the one that left him." he informed me, which was sort of true, but...

" That's because I was trying not to lose track of you!"

"Why? I'm old enough. I don't need anyone watching over me." he reasoned.

"But..." I stopped. I was going to say that I was trying to keep the group together, but if that was the case, I would have gotten Takeo and Then go after Sai, but instead, I did the complete opposite.

"It's almost 11:30." he announced. "Let's go to the lobby to meet with sensei and the others so we can get lunch."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "There's no way we can go to lunch without Sasori noticing Takeo's absence."

"If you haven't realized." Sai began." I have nothing to do with this."

"That's we you're wrong." I corrected him. "You were the one who separated from the group in the first place, when we were told to stay together."

He stood quiet.

"Listen to me. I know you don't like Takeo, but if you don't help me find him you're going to be in as much trouble as me." I warned.

Sai hissed. "Let's hurry up and do this 'cause I'm hungry."

* * *

Sai and I searched all over the museum for Takeo, but could we find him?

"Ugh! I'm tired." Sai complained as we got seated in the busy museum. We scanned the crowd hoping that he would be amongst the people, but he wasn't.

"It's way pass eleven thirty. Sasori and the others are probably having lunch as I speak and we're here, stuck looking for some bratty kid." Sai continued to complain.

"Could you do me a favour and stop complaining? If you haven't realized it's not helping us find Takeo." I argued. I was getting quite tired and miserable too, plus I was just as hungry.

"Gaara..."

" I said stop complaining!"

"No...Look at that." he pointed. I followed in the direction in which he was pointing. His point rested on a door which was located at a rather dark and remote side of the museum. How comes I hadn't realized that spot.

"What about the door?" I asked confused.

"The kid's a brat; he's probably venturing off somewhere he shouldn't be. If I was a brat, it'd be the first place I'd go. Let's check it out!" he got up and walked off in the direction of the door. I sat for a moment and then reluctantly dragged my ass off the seat and followed.

"It's pretty dark over here." I pointed out to Sai, not that he hadn't noticed that already.

"Who cares...It's open. We could find this kid and get out of here!" He took one step into the darkness. "Come on in Gaara, he said pulling me forward.

My left hand which was busy holding the door open, pulled it inwards and it closed; shut. "Shit!" I cursed in the darkness of the room, not because the room was dark, not only because the door was closed and couldn't open, but because the room was just an ordinary storage room, which could barely fit two persons.

"Damn it Sai." I swore again, while standing straight in the room, resting my back against the wall. I felt for a switch and found one. I switched it on and off, but no light came. _Great. Just my luck! _Sai held on to my shirt. He was close...very close actually, I noted as I could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"Sai?"I said in the darkness.

"Yes." he answered, his breath tickling my neck.

"I'm going to kill you." I told him.

"Come on Gaara, I didn't notice that the room was this small."

"How could you not have noticed?" I questioned aggravated.

"It was dark inside and outside." he reasoned. "I couldn't see the back of the room."

"Tsh." I hissed as the kid started banging at the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get someone's attention.'' He continued banging.

"No one's gonna pass by here, because they aren't expecting anyone to be in here and plus, the museum is too noisy, no one's gonna hear you knock."

"Tsh." he hissed. "Someone has to pass by because I'm hungry." he complained.

"Sai shut up." I ordered softly. Every time he spoke, my neck became tingly as it came in contact with his breath. It tickled and it made me feel uncomfortable in so many ways.

"Maybe a security." he continued, ignoring my request.

"Sai...please stop speaking." I begged the kid who seemed to be unaware of what he was doing to me.

"Anyone...maybe Takeo would drop by."

"S-Sai."

"...You know, since he always seems to know where you are."

"Sai stop breathing!" I shouted.

"What's your problem?" he asked. I could tell that he looked up at me cause I could feel the intensity of his glare penetrating my face.

"Do you think you could ease off me a little." I said, pushing him backwards.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. It sounded as if his head connected with something hard. "I already tried, but it's just brooms and mops behind me...And something feeling kinda like a bucket. Do you think I was just leaning into you like this because I like it?"

"No...that's not it." I defended myself. He's leaning on my chest, breathing in my neck and I was getting very uncomfortable. If someone was to find us like this, they'd think we're queer. He buried his face into my neck. This was very awkward.

"Gaara?" He whispered my name. All the hair on my skin stood at attention, including my friend in my in my stomach to did a few flicks and I suddenly felt ill.

"Y-yes Sai." I barely managed to say due to the pulsing member in my jeans.

" Are you sensitive?" To what I had thought.

"No." I lied.

"You sure?" he pestered.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Positive?" I didn't bother to answer. "Ok. So you wouldn't mind if I did this..." he said then blew at my neck and leaving a peck at the spot.

"Sai!" I exclaimed, pushing him back a bit, but he held onto me, so he didn't get very far back. Not like there was anywhere to go in the first place. I thought remembering that the room was crammed. " What the hell?"

He chuckled at my reaction.

"Calm down Gaara." he said, leaning unto me once more.

"Ah." I mumbled quietly. I think Sai's actions might have made my little problem into a bigger one.

"What's this?" I had no idea of what he was talking about until I felt his hand against my jeans.

" Sai...what the fuck!" I held his hand.

"Shhh..." He tried to hush me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked squeezing his hand even tighter.

"Ahh!" He winced. I knew Sai was kind of weird... but not this weird.

"I was just gonna help you with your_ little problem._" I squeezed even harder.

"Ouch Gaara!" He cried out. "You know considering the fact that I was the one who caused it. You weren't planning on going outside with _that_ sticking up like that were you?" he asked . I could just picture the smirk on his face. The room got quiet as we both stood still. I wasn't even sure if I was even breathing. Hn. I almost found myself considering what he had said.

"Gaara?" He whispered again. My skin crawled at the moist feeling of his breath against it. He slowly moved his hand over the hard on in my pants.

"Ah." I moaned. Shit! I moaned. My _friend _became even more sensitive due to the lack of attention it was getting. He moved his hand again.

"Sai." I arched my head back against the wall. I squeezed his right hand tighter.

"Please...ah..." I choked as the other words delayed in my throat as Sai gripped my crotch.

"Please what?" He asked sadistically. I didn't answer. My mind became blank and I suddenly became dizzy as he continued to rub against me. "Please what?" he asked again, this time leaving a kiss on my now vulnerable neck. I searched for an answer in my head, but whoever was in charge of my brain seemed to have been on a lunch because it took longer than usual to reply.

"Please stop!" I finally said sounding all breathy, But he didn't stop. He only smirked on my ear and continued.

"You say no, but your body says otherwise."

Something was wrong with me. I had first thought when I realized that I wasn't resisting or wasn't really disgusted by Sai's touches, instead I found myself welcoming them. Maybe it was the close space. But when I had released the grip of Sai's hand, I knew for a fact that something was definitely wrong with me.

"Hn." Sai mumbled into the darkness, rather pleased with my decision to release his hands.

I closed my eyes trying desperately to put things straight in my head and soon found myself slowly sliding downwards; my legs now becoming weak from all the activity that was going on between them.

"Keep balance." Sai spoke up, grabbing at my shoulders and resting his head on the right. His body now replaced his hand as he sharply grind into me. Hn. Seems as though he also had his own arising problem.

"Ah." He moaned into my neck, as he grabbed onto my shirt.

"S-Sai ." I breathed, my voice now sounding a little shaky. The feeling that was building up inside me was almost unbearable. My mind went wild. My stomach burnt. I was unable to think straight, because every time he grind into me, I would immediately forget about what I was thinking about. I found myself holding onto Sai, gripping unto his waist, worrying if my legs were going to be able to keep me up for much longer. I wish he would stop. I wish he would stop now...because if he didn't , I was going to have a bigger problem than just hiding my erection, but I would have to find a way to hide the wet spot that would be on my pants. I really hope he was planning on stopping soon...very soon.

"G-Gaara." he groaned, almost as if he was crying." I-I...l-like y..."

**WHAM!**

The door flung open right before Sai had finished and I mentally suffered from a heart attack, as my heart broke out into a sprint. Shit! It was Takeo.

I knew that the instant the door was opened that my erection fell and I could probably say the same for Sai. We were still in the same position; me leaning against the wall and holding onto Sai for support and Sai still leaning against me: in his grinding position of course. My eyes quickly tried to adjust to what little light that got into the room. I could just imagine how his facial expression might be; How dishevelled Sai and I must look.

"Umm, what the hell are you guys doing in here!" he asked after a long, awkward moment of silence.

"Uh...Us?" I asked, suddenly pushing Sai away from me and into the objects behind him.

"Who else could I be speaking to?" Takeo asked annoyed.

"We've been looking for you." Sai spoke up, pushing pass Takeo. He should be given a trophy for his quick recovery time from all that just happened.

"In here!" he raised his voice. "I've been searching every inch of this _god damn_ museum for you guys and you were in here, _doing god knows what_!"

"We got trapped." I added, stepping out of the room and closing the door. "And it's a good thing you came 'cause it was getting kinda hot in there." I said nervously to myself, my eyes drifting to Sai, who glared at me.

"If you guys are done staring at each other." he started, standing between us. " I'd like to go and look for Sasori sensei. I'm still hungry."

* * *

"There you guys are!" Sasori ran towards us as we got into the lobby. "Are you alright?" He grabbed Takeo one side and examined him. "What took you so long?"

"We're alright." I answered, looking to Takeo to see if he would say something, but he didn't. "We just got over excited and forgot the time, that's all."

"Told yah Deidara!" Kankuro said patting at the blonde's shoulder. "Pay up."

"Ah man! I lost!" Deidara whined.

Sasori chuckled. "Deidara thought that the reason you guys hadn't come back was because you lost Takeo here."

Sai and I looked away with a nervous smile on our faces.

"How silly of him to think that." Takeo added. "These two are _way_ _too responsible_ to do something like that."

Sasori smiled. "I'm glad they are...Say, since everyone has gotten their lunches, you guys don't mind going on your own do you?"

"No way." Sai and Takeo exclaimed in unison. Finally something they could agree on! No they were probably just starving. I smiled to myself, also equally hungry as they were.

* * *

"Golden Dragon." Takeo read the name of the restaurant out loud. "So this is where they ate."

Golden dragon was a petite Chinese restaurant located just around the corner of the quickly got seated; Takeo sat next to me and Sai sat across from us. And no sooner had we sat down, was there a waitress ready to take our orders. She placed a jug of water on the table then handed me the menu.

"Takeo would you like to order first?" I asked the youngest of the group who was busy squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's okay. Go ahead and order." He said eagerly.

"Ok. I'll have Baked Chicken Chow Mein." I said after carefully scanning over the menu.

"I'll have what he's having." Takeo smiled at me, while the lady scribbled down my order.

"You sure?" I asked the kid.

"Yeah. You have good taste Gaara." I smiled.

"Tsh."Sai hissed , taking up the menu. "Peppered Beef with Shanghai Noodles please."

"Ok. I'll be right back with your meals." she sang walking off.

A quietness fell over the table as we each exchanged looks among one another.

"Why didn't you rat on us?" Sai spoke up after taking a sip of his cup of water.

"I'm not a little brat you know, plus I didn't want Gaara to get into trouble." he smiled at me.

"Hn." Sai took another drink.

"Why did you leave me Gaara?" He said turning to face me." No...wait... I bet it's Sai's fault."

"Well." I nervously looked over to Sai. "I guess you could kinda say that."

"I knew it!" The kid exclaimed, pointing a very accusing finger at him.

Sai closed his eyes and a smirk played at his lips.

"I know what you're trying to do Sai and it's not going to work!" Takeo narrowed his eyes at the said kid.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Sai said clueless.

"You wanted Gaara to split from me from the very beginning, so stop playing dumb and just admit it!" he slightly raised his voice.

"Hn. I think you over think stuff." Sai said using the straw to play with the ice cubes in the glass.

"Over think stuff!" I could have sworn Takeo's brows twitched. "Well, I hope that I was _just over thinking stuff_ when I saw you guys in that closet! What the hell were you doing any ways!"

I cleared my throat as I realized that people were looking in our direction.

"Can we just forget that any of that happened?" I whispered. "We're in a restaurant for Pete's Sake, plus we're drawing attention to ourselves."

"Yeah...so sit down and shut up brat." He hissed at Sai and unwillingly submitted to his orders.

Takeo sat just in time as the waitress stopped at our table and began serving our meals. "Here you go." she said placing Sai's meal in front of him."If you need anything else you call me. Enjoy your meals." She smiled leaving us to eat.

"Wait..." I said, stopping them from eating. "I have only one thing to say to you guys. What happened in the closet stays in the closet. So don't go telling it to anyone..." I turned to face Takeo. "Got that."

"Ok Gaara." he answered stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork. "Whatever." he said, shoving it into his mouth.

Sai nodded as if agreeing with me. Well, other than the few glares being sent back and forth the table, lunch went well.

" We should probably go back now." I announced moments after we had finished eating and had paid the bill.

"Yeah. Do you need to go to the restroom brat?" Sai turned to Takeo.

"I'm not a kid!" he glared at Sai.

"Really now."

And so we went back to the museum in a series of arguments. Well not me, but Sai and Takeo.

* * *

"There you are!" Sasori called after us as we walked into the lobby." I had to make sure that you guys got back so I stayed behind."

"Well..." he checked his watch."It's now five minutes to two, we get back here at five fifteen to leave for our five thirty departure."

"Yes sir." we chorused.

"Make sure you're on time this time. Okay?" he said walking off.

"You two heard that?" Takeo asked slapping us in the back of our heads. "So don't go walking off anywhere and stay clear from dark areas and closets."

Sai glared at him.

"How about we just stay with the tour guide?" I suggested as I noticed the said person passing by us.

Yeah. That sounds good.' Takeo agreed. Sai nodded.

* * *

"What's this?" someone from the crowd asked. We looked at the life -sized mannequin that sat before us. She wore pale blue pantaloons and long sleeved cerise blouse. What interested me most was the big white veil that covered her whole face, except for her eyes and the upper part of her nose and also the fact that it was so realistic; you could mistake it for a real person.

"Well, this right here is known as the **3.**Mysterious Mannequin, created by a Kirigakure sculptor. It was found over a hundred years ago. It was rumored that the mannequin would wink at males she liked."

Awes once again filled the rooms as people gathered around the mannequin to take pictures.

After the crowd had separated I went closer to the art work to examine it further.

"Hn." Sai mumbled. "It doesn't seem as if she likes you Gaara."

"Tsh. " I hissed. "I don't see her winking at you either."

"That's fine with me. I like guys any way." he answered almost apathetically.

A silence fell over the three of us once more.

"Umm..." Takeo spoke up. "Guys I think she just doesn't winks...At all."

"I guess you're right Takeo." Sai smiled. "Let's catch up with the tour guide." he walked off leaving us behind.

"I think something weird is going on."

" Yah think?' Takeo shook his head also walking off.

We met again at...

"**4.**The Whispering Statue" the young lady began. "This life - sized marble sculpture was made a Sunagakure artist. It is said that the figure once whispered when it was on the lawn of Princess Kasumi. This was due to wind which blew through holes which had been cleverly placed inside the ears; one in each and two under the locks of hair at the nape of the neck."

The crowd went wild once more.

"Okay on to the next one!" the tour guide exclaimed and Takeo ran off excitedly behind her, while Sai and I walked leisurely behind the group.

"Sai...Is that you?" the person grabbed at Sai's elbow, spinning him around on his heels.

"Uh?" I also turned around to face the attacker. It was a student, obviously not of our school since he was completely dressed in another uniform. He had grey shoulder length hair and onyx eyes and he looked a bit older than Sai and I, probably 18 or 19 years old.

"Sai!" I shouted pulling at his free elbow, but when I realized that he wasn't fighting back, I released my hold.

"**5.**Shin?" Sai mumbled his eyes wide as he stared at the boy in shock.

"Oh so you do remember me." Shin smiled widely scratching at his head. "I thought you had forgotten."

"How could I?" Sai questioned himself softly, rubbing his elbows.

"So how have you been?" the boy named Shin asked.

"Umm...good." Sai answered looking away.

"Sai... I missed you." The grey headed kid bent forward, placing a kiss on Sai's exposed neck. "Would you come back?" he asked looking into his eyes.

"No...Shin please.' he pushed his face away.

"But I really liked you..."

"So did I." Sai hesitated. "But..."

Sai was stopped in the middle of what he was saying, by Shin who had lifted his chin and captured his lips into a kiss. Sai tried to fight back, but his efforts were futile and he soon gave up. I stood there in shock as I witnessed the drama playing out before me. Did they even remember that I was here? Or more importantly did they forget that we were still standing in a museum?

They finally pulled apart. Sai looked at Shin completely dazed, with half lidded eyes.

"Would you come back now?" He asked, a smirk now forming on his face when he realized that Sai hadn't recovered from the kiss.

"Umm...Shin...I-I don't know if..."

"Excuse me. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They both turned to face me; Shin with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Yes you are."

"Well too bad." I answered. "But we were kinda busy before_ you_ came along and we were told not to separate from our partner, which we did, again. So if you don't mind, we need to be getting back our other group member." I finished pulling Sai from between Shin and the wall.

"Yes. I do mind." he said, slapping my hand off Sai. I glared at him. Sai saw.

"Umm Gaara is right...I...Umm we should be getting back."

We began to walk away from the kid.

"Wait..." Shin stopped Sai once more.

"Here's my number." He said, after quickly scribbling down something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Sai. "Call me...When he's not around." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah...right." He shoved the paper in his pockets. "Come on Gaara."

I quietly trailed behind Sai as we made our way towards Takeo. Who was that weird guy and what business did he have with Sai? My eyes absently drifted to gaze at Sai's rushing figure before me.

"There you are." Takeo pointed at us punishingly. "Trying to sneak off with Gaara again I see."

"No. It's nothing like that." Sai patted Takeo's head smiling weakly. Takeo glanced at me. I shrugged my shoulders and the silence dragged on.

* * *

"I hoped you guys enjoyed yourselves." Sasori stood at the front of the bus. "It went so well today that next time I will be able to organize another trip in confidence that it will go just as well."

The students cheered. Sasori sat as the bus began to move.

I turned to face the scenery as I thought of everything that happened today. So... I was grouped with Sai and Takeo; Sai talked about his feelings for art; we lost track of Takeo; we got trapped in a closet; Sai grind against me; I liked it...wait I did? Takeo found us; we got lunch and swore never to speak of it; Sai said he liked guys; Some guy named Shin showed up; They kissed; Sai acted weirdly; and it all brought us back to here. Well... I had to admit that this was one of the weirdest flippin days ever!

But why? I didn't understand anything that happened today. Why did Sai do that to me? Why did I like it? Who was that Shin guy and why the hell did I care so much!

"Sai." I said in aggravation. Uh? I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't realize the head resting on my right shoulder.

"Tsh." I wanted to push him off my shoulder and question him about his actions; about Shin and about every blasted thing that crossed my mind.

"Hey Gaara." Kankuro called from the front. "Didn't know that you and Sai were so _close_."

I didn't answer,but instead returned my gaze to Sai's pale face.

"They're closer than you think." Takeo whispered from behind.

"Hn." I mumbled, returning to watch the scenery which I admired so much. Maybe later.

* * *

The bus came to a stop minutes after six. Students rushed out to meet parents, guardians and rides that have been patiently waiting for their arrivals.

"Sai." I lightly trapped at his shoulders, while lifting his head off mine. "We're back."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Back already." He said yawning. He stood and walked out of the bus with me following suit.

"Bye Gaara." Takeo stood before me, his lips in a pout and his hands crossed at his chest. He looked like a stubborn kid, no wonder Sai insisted on calling him a brat.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me as if I already knew the answer. He glanced at Sai for a sec and then shook his head. "It's nothing."

A car nearby beeped twice and we all looked in its direction and back. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He winked at me. I was the only one who saw. "Bye Sasori sensei!"

"Bye Takeo!" He called after the kid as he entered the vehicle. He waved as it drove off. "You know, although his class has a separate trip, he insisted on coming with the older children." Sasori explained. "And now I think I know why."

I looked at Sasori with quizzical eyes, but he only smiled.

"Neji you're here!" The car parked a few feet away from us. "Later guys, Sensei." He got closer to the car and opened the door. "Gaara." he smirked and got into the vehicle. Neji looked at him weirdly and then at me and then shook his head and drove off.

"Sasori ma man." Deidara pulled at the teacher's hand. "Let's go already!"

"Why do you refuse to call me sensei like everyone else uh?"

"Cuz your my grumpy neighbour who promised to carry me home, so let's get a move on old man!"

"I'm the teacher. I have to make sure that everyone gets home, so stop acting like a kid!" he pulled out a newspaper and slap the blond in his head.

"Ahh!" I am a kid." Deidara whined.

"Let's go Gaara." Kankuro said, while laughing at Deidara's antics." Bye D, Sensei."

"Bye Kankuro, Gaara." He waved to us. "Now we can leave, are you happy now?" Sasori pulled the blonde by his hair to his vehicle. We got seated into Kankuro's and drove off.

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Sai!" I shouted at the raven headed kid, who remained seated inside of the car after we had gotten home.

Sai and I lived together. One day he came begging me to let him stay; something about a stalker. He agreed to keep his side clean, cook and do whatever it took for him stay and being the great friend I am...I agreed.

"Yes?" he asked. His face towards the window. "You can come out now."

he looked up startled. "Oh yea...sorry."

I leisurely walked to the door with Sai pacing in front of me. He grabbed the handle and tried to push the door open. I looked at him incredulously. "It's closed."

"Yeah. Of course it is." He made way so that I could open the door with the keys. He walked in, pushing me out of the way.

"Sorry." he rushed into the kitchen. I followed him in. He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and bean to drink; his hands trembling.

"Are you okay?" I asked which was very rare for me because most of the times I don't give a hell about people's feelings, but this time was different... Sai was my friend and he really loved art...Now, he just came back from an Art Exhibition and he hasn't uttered a word about it. That was very odd.

"Why wouldn't I be." He pushed pass me into the living room. His voice sounding very shaky. Was he crying? He picked up his jacket from the couch and walked down the hall to his room.

"Did something happen?" I asked following him to his room door.

"No!" The door was slammed in my face.

_Right...Something definitely happened._

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Kankuro and I talked about all things that occurred at the museum; well everything except the grinding in the closet and Shin of course. I was the first to get to my room door.

"I didn't know that you and Sai were so close..." Kankuro said to me again, while standing by his door.

We pulled our doors simultaneously.

"We're not." I answered, walking in and closing the door behind me. I rest against it. "We're definitely not close."

* * *

**A/n: Whew! I'm glad that's over. Took forever to type. Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Takeo Kuchiki - (My made up character. And I'm really starting to love him)**

**Saitome Masamune - (another made up character. Wish he had a better name though. Any suggestions?)**

**Mysterious Mannequin – (The name of a Nancy Drew Book from the series that I read some while back. I got some ideas from the story.)**

**The Whispering Statue ( The name of a Nancy Drew Book)**

******Shin – ( In the anime Sai refers to him as brother, but they are just childhood friends)**

**Continue to read guys. The next chapter promises more fun and excitement and plenty of surprises. R& R!**


	9. Lost Memories

**A/n: Wow ! Another chapter up so soon. I'm on a role. Anyway this chapter is everyone's business. It promises to be twice as exciting as the first so R& R.**

**If you were confused my some characters behaviour or anything at all I'm sure this chapter will clear up everything. It's not a funny chapter. It's rather serious, but bear with it till the next one. **

**And I how could I forget the real stars here!. Thanks To everyone who reviewed and added this story has their ****favourites. Thank you very very much. It really brightened my day. And the story alerts too. Please continue to support this story and give me your opinions, by Pm-ing me (Lol) or Leave a review. Thank you! -blow kisses. **

**Warning**

**Rape. Simple as that.**

**Oh yeah and flashbacks. You just got to love those.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto. Darn it!**

* * *

**Lost Memories**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"So…How was the exhibition?" Gaara didn't look at me; neither did he make an effort to answer.

"Ok then." I looked to Shikamaru who laid quietly next to him. "How about you? Had a good day?" He turned his head. He didn't want to talk, but when did he ever?

"Naruto…" I said cautiously, just in case he decided to turn me down also.

Despite the uneasy look on his face, he managed to answer. "Hey!" He smiled at me. 'Seems as if everyone is a bit distracted today, uh?"

"Tell me about it! Guys, c'mon it's Friday. I can't eat lunch in an environment like this." I hissed, turning to face the table that was a feet behind ours.

**Shino's P.O.V**

I briefly scanned over the tense table. Sasuke stared at Neji; Neji stared at Sai; Sai stared at all of us.

"Did something happened while I was gone?" Sai asked nervously as he took a bite of an apple.

"No. Nothing really." Sasuke answered.

"What about you? Anything interesting happened that you want to tell us about?" Neji inquired, not once removing his narrowed eyes from Sai.

"Umm...No. Neji if this is about yesterday ...I told you nothing happened."

"Was it Gaara?" Sai looked confusingly at Sasuke.

"I told them." Neji spoke up, answering his confusion.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he shouted at me. "Are you guys even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Then why were you crying..."

"I wasn't crying." He argued back. "I was...sweating through my eyes."

We all looked at him as if he was crazy. People don't sweat through their eyes. He was crying!

"Ok...It's just that..." He became distracted by something beyond Sasuke and me; the table behind us.

**Kiba's P.O.V **

"Hey Gaara!" Some random kid shouted and sat beside Gaara, almost pushing poor Shika off the seat. We all stared at the kid. Who the heck was he?

"And you are?" I asked since Naruto didn't see the need to ask; Shika was too lazy to and Gaara seemed too shock to do anything.

"I'm Takeo Kuchiki. I do Art. I'm sure Gaara has mentioned my name before."

"Oh. You're that first year student he's always talking about." I looked at Naruto in total confusion.

"Second year." Takeo corrected.

"Oh! You mean the stalker on…Ouch." Naruto nudged me in the side with his elbow.

The kid blushed.

"What he means is…umm." Naruto tried to explain.

"No that's okay." He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara finally spoke up.

"I told you that I'd see you tomorrow… Didn't I?"

"But…"

"Sorry we should introduce ourselves." Naruto smiled. He was always ready to meet new people. "Hi. I'm Na…."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I know." He smiled at the surprised face blonde. "And he's Shikamaru Nara and you're Kiba Inuzuka…right?" he finished, pointing at me. "I know everything about you guys." He smiled. Gaara was right. This kid is a stalker.

"Umm…yea, but how do you know that?"

"I guess I just know stuff." Wow. This kid sure is creepy. "Anyway I was wondering if I could have lunch with you guys." He pulled out his bento before any of us could answer. "Thanks guys." He started to eat.

"So…I heard you're always in Gaara's art classes. You skip a lot of classes don't you?" I asked trying to figure out this kid.

"Umm…I just…really admire Gaara." He what now! Naruto and I stared in amazement at the kid. His face became flushed when he saw our faces. Gaara sat calm as if he's heard this before and Shikamaru lifted his head out of curiosity. "And his art works are so great! Have you seen them?" We nodded. He hugged Gaara's right hand looking up into the red head's surprised face.

"Seems as if you have a secret admirer." I laughed.

"It's no secret now, is it?" Shikamaru added.

"I didn't know you were good with children Gaara." He looked to Naruto as he desperately tried to pull his arm from Takeo's hold.

"I'm not." He answered and we laughed and continued with our lunches.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

The halls were almost empty when we left the cafeteria and headed for our classes.

"Gaara I wanna show you something." Takeo said, pulling me in the direction of the eight grade classes. The guys looked back at me.

"I'll catch up with you guys…go ahead." I said following him down the hall.

"What is …" was the only thing I got to say before I was pushed against a wall and a kiss planted on my lips.

I stood there in shock as Takeo drew away from me. This was my second time being harassed by a boy and I still hadn't got used to it.

Takeo smirked at me as he realized the shock still evident on my face.

"Thanks for making me sit with you." He smiled innocently, walking away as if nothing happened. "See you some other time."

I slowly pushed myself off the wall, trying to make sense out of what just happened, but nothing worked. _I had to get back to the guys._

* * *

**Sai's P.O.V**

I saw Gaara coming from the direction of the grade eight classes. What was he doing there? I looked down the hall just in time to notice Takeo disappearing around a turn.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself from the others. "Go on to class without me." I ran off before they could question me.

"Takeo!" The said kid turned at the mention of his name. He barely got to see my face as I gripped his brown hair and shoved him against the wall.

"Ah." I stared intensely at the kid, gripping even tighter at his hair despite the painful whimpers. "Sai, what the hell?"

"Shut up. I'm asking the questions here." He stood still in my hold, staring angrily at me. "What was Gaara doing around here?"

"It's none of your business." I looked at him, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"What did you do?" His eyes narrowed at me as I pulled his head back.

"Hn." He looked away. He was being just as bratty as the first the first time we spoke.

* * *

_**OoO Flashback OoO**_

_It was just another normal day in the art room. Gaara and I had to stay back in order to finish our projects._

"_If you guys stopped arguing, maybe you would be finished by now." Sasori had said before he had left._

_We continued to work in silence, when suddenly the door swung open. _

_Hn . It was that kid again._

"_Gaara! I knew you'd be here." The kid got over to Gaara's working station, got a stool and got seated; watching Gaara while he worked._

'_Hey Takeo." He greeted him._

_He blushed, but Gaara didn't notice._

"_Umm G-Gaara…Do you need help with anything?" _

"_Thanks Takeo." Gaara didn't look up from his work. "But I should really be doing this on my own."_

"_Your're right…It's amazing. I wouldn't want to ruin it." The kid mused._

"_It's not that great." I butted into the conversation._

"_Well I think it is." He pouted. "Why'd you have to go and say that Sai?" He knew my name, yet I didn't remember introducing myself to him._

"_Thanks." Gaara smiled; a small one._

_His face became flushed._

_I hissed at his reaction. Everyone thought that he was just cute and innocent, but he couldn't fool me. I could tell that he liked Gaara. He's been attending our art classes lately; skipping his own, watching Gaara and stalking him any chance he got. He also watched him while he worked and continuously offered help to Gaara despite the numerous times he would decline. Not to mention the tons of compliments he would shower Gaara with on a daily basis. How could Gaara not pick that up?_

"_Umm Takeo." Gaara continued to work. "Why do you always come here?"_

_Takeo almost fell off the stool. Gaara has finally asked the question which would reveal his true intentions._

_I stopped working to watch how this would turn out._

"_I-I umm…I really like your work." Takeo started looking away from Gaara's face; now completely flushed. "Plus I-I…really like you G -Gaara ."_

_The confession hung in the air. _

_I was surprised that he had the guts to admit that to Gaara. I kept my gaze on Takeo who seemed to be holding his breath, anxiously waiting on Gaara's answer. I too was a little anxious as I found myself staring at the unresponsive redhead._

"_Oh…Thanks I like you too." Gaara simply said, oblivious to what Takeo had meant._

"_He…he-he." Takeo laughed nervously, scratching his head._

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

_Soon Gaara was finished and was on his way out._

"_Sai, remember to take the keys to Sasori."_

"_I always do." I replied._

"_Bye Takeo." Gaara ran off and Takeo was about take off after him too if I hadn't stopped him._

"_Hey. Takeo right?" He turned to face me._

"_And what could you possible want now?" he asked all cocky. I was a bit thrown back by his attitude._

"_You certainly behave differently when Gaara isn't around…That's for a fact."_

_He hissed._

"_I can tell that you like him. I looked to his face._

"_What do you care?" _

"_I don't really." Takeo looked at me with an arched brow. "It's just that I kinda like Gaara too…If you know what I mean."_

_His face broke out in shock for a moment and then returning to its stoic expression._

"_You like Gaara." A laugh in his voice._

_I looked at him with eyes which said 'If- you-make-me-repeat-myself-I'm-gonna-kill-you.'_

"_So you like Gaara? What does that have to do with me?"_

"_Nothing really…Just a simply request that you stay the hell away from him. It's clear that he doesn't like you like that."_

_He crossed his arms at his chest and leaning against the wall ,he glared at me. Perfect brat._

"_Well. I guess I'd just have to make him like me." He smiled. As I thought, he wasn't going to back out. "You're talking as if Gaara likes you."_

"_Well he does." I began. "He just doesn't know it as yet." Takeo stared at me victoriously._

"_Hn." He chuckled. "Seems as if we're on the same level." He came to stand in front of me, looking me straight into my eyes. "You're now officially my rival."_

"_Rival!" I laughed. "Hardly. You're just a brat." I flicked a finger at his forehead. He stepped back. "You don't stand a chance."_

"_I know you're trying to discourage me, but it won't work." He stepped forward once more. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you."_

"_Suit yourself."_

"_I always do."_

* * *

_**OoO Flasback OoO**_

"I told you before Sai." He pushed me back and loosened the grip I had on his hair. "I won't lose to you."

The bell rang for the beginning of classes. We jumped at the ring of the bell above our heads. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to attend." He walked off.

_Tsh…That Takeo._

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

I don't understand. Don't understand. The chant repeated in my mind. Asuma was just going on and on and on and I didn't understand anything in this new topic. What the hell? It was like he was speaking another language up there. Each day it seemed as if Add Math was getting more and more difficult.

"Ok. Class is dismissed." I snapped up. What? I didn't hear anything that went on and now class was over! "And by the way, on Monday I'll be giving a quiz, so make sure you look over the questions on the weekend."

"Sir wait up!" I shouted at Asuma as he headed through the door.

"Naruto?" He looked worried. "Sir I don't understand."

"Ah…Naruto. How many times have I heard this before?" He asked looking down at me.

"I don't know…plenty, but sir this time I me…" Asuma interrupted.

"Every new topic to be exact and you always understand eventually. You just need to look over the questions."

"But sir this time…"

"Naruto." He placed his hand on my head. "You understand, you just keep telling yourself that you don't."

Before I could comprehend what that meant, Asuma was already some distance before me. "You'll be fine." He waved.

* * *

"Shika I need your help." The lazy brunette looked at the thick math book that I threw on the table in front of him.

We had two free sessions so he had no excuse.

'I can't help you." He pushed the book aside. "I was sleeping in class."

"Shika…" I whined, now getting Kiba's attention.

"Don't look at me, I can't help yah!"

"Ask Asuma." Shika advised languidly.

"I already did and he doesn't think I need his help."

"Well, ask someone else. There are plenty of people who would be willing to help."

I glared at the lazy kid who refused to help me.

"What about Hinata? She's nice…She'll help."

"I wish she could, but every time I try to talk to her she gets confuse, she starts to stutter and on many occasions she faints. I tell you I'll never get anywhere with her."

"What about Sakura?"

"She thinks I'm playing dumb in order to get a date with her." I explained.

"Are you?" Gaara asked.

"No." Kiba butted in. "That girl thinks way too much of herself. Naruto got over her ages ago!"

"Why don't you ask Sasuke?" The questions stilled the air." You know, he does live next door to you."

Kiba cleared his throat. Gaara looked at him. I stared at Shikamaru. He lazily placed his head back to the table.

"What?" I asked, my ears must have been fooling me. Was Shikamaru really sending me to Sasuke?

" Sasuke." He repeated. "Easy access, plus he's good at it."

"No way Shika." I argued back. How could I possible face him after the detention room episode? I'd rather die.

"I know you guys don't talk, but is there another reason you don't want to ask him?"

Kiba laughed being the only one who knew. My face flushed. Shikamaru switched glances between both of us. And just when I thought I was going to explode from the heat that was rising in my body, Takeo came and saved the day. Hn. I think I might like this kid.

"HEY GAARA!" All the persons in the library turned around to stare at Takeo. "SHHH!"

"SORRY!" He shouted again.

We all stared at the kid in shock, even Gaara who was probably used to him just appearing from nowhere.

"T-Takeo." Gaara stuttered and I could have sworn Gaara's face looked brighter. He sat next to the redhead .

Gaara fidgeted next to Takeo, while the said kid was well relaxed and clung to the redhead. The rest of us stared at them.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? Please go on, forget that I'm here."

And Shikamaru did just that.

"Well, if you're planning on getting a yes, you better ask Sasuke and soon… He hates when people wait until last minutes." I looked at Shika, how did he know so much about Sasuke?

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Takeo added. "All the girls in my class are in love with him. Why are you guys talking about him? Wait…" he lowered his voice when he realized the stern look he was getting from the librarian. "I've heard that guys like him too. Do you guys like him? Cool! …I'd like him too, but I already have someone I like." He smiled, holding tighter to Gaara's arm.

"The guys think that he's gay because he's always turning down the hottest chicks in school. The girls in my class say that he likes blondes." He looked at me suggestively. "Naruto, you fall in that category. You might have a chance."

My face went crimson. He noticed; well who wouldn't?

"Naruto, you like Sasuke?" The others looked at me.

"What!" My flushed deepened. "K-kid you don't know what you're talking 'bout!"

Kiba laughed at my response. Shikamaru shook his head.

"T-That's n- not it okay!" I tried to explain. "I just need to ask him something that's all!"

""Woah! Is it a confession?" I almost trip over. Kiba spoke up. "Takeo, I don't think we can pretend that you're not here if you keep on butting in like that."

"I'm just saying." He shrugged his shoulders. I sat down and slammed my head into the table. I changed my mind. I don't think I like this kid anymore.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

When the bell rung for the end of school I got up slower that anyone else.

"Gaara, you're coming right?" Kiba asked. I had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Naruto added. "Lately you've been skipping out on us man. What's up?"

"My mind is just a little messed up."

"You can tell us you know." Naruto looked at me piteously. Probably thinks I'm trying to kill myself again.

"I'm …I'll tell sooner or later."

'Ok…Take care of yourself." Shikamaru patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah bye." They left the library leaving Takeo and me behind. By the way that reminds me…I needed to talk to Takeo.

"Ta…"

"Gaara I need your help." He pulled me down a path of shelves.

"What is it?" I asked reluctantly; hating myself for allowing him to pull me around.

"Help me find something." I was pulled around another row of shelves.

"What's that?"

Back met shelf and Takeo was all over me again. He grabbed my face, tipping to reach my level and biting his way in. He slowly moved his lips over mine. I felt confusion taking over my head once more as whatever oxygen that needed to get to my brain was being blocked my Takeo's lips.

"Hmhm Takeo!" I pulled him off me and backed him into a corner. Almost leaning against him.

He smirked. "I don't mind staying like this." He held unto my tie; pulling me closer.

I pulled my tie from his fingers and took a step back. "What the hell his wrong with you people!"

"By you people, do you mean me or Sai?" He looked up at me with his brown curious eyes. "What were you two doing in that closet?"

"N-Nothing." I averted eyes. I'm the one that should be asking the questions. Why the hell did he have to bring up that?

"You're lying again. Why do you always listen to Sai? He turned my head so he was in my direct view. "Do you like Sai?" he asked, his eyes filled with anger.

"I don't like Sai, but I have no reason to hate him either."

"Well, do you like me?"

"Takeo…I don't hate you either."

"Gaara! There you go misunderstanding my words again." He looked straight into my eyes, cupping my face with his hands. His eyes filled with desire. A desire that should not have been there. "I mean, I-I like you, like really, really _like _you." He brought his face closer, making our lips touch once more. "I love you." He said decisively. I didn't know how to respond to his confession; so I just stood there. It was as if his words caught me in some kinda trap. I held my chest I could feel the vessels tightening around my heart. "Now do you comprehend?" He spoke in my ear, leaving a kiss there. He looked at my face and pulled me into a tight embrace.

My brain was throbbing. I was becoming befuddled and dizzy. The shelves were spinning. A burning now apparent in my stomach…This could not be happening again. This was not the time or place for this. No!

I shoved him off a second time, spun on my heels and ran off. I just couldn't stay. I liked it and I just could not permit that to happen. I didn't do anything to stop him, which only meant one thing…I was…No!

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Naruto? Naruto?"

"Uh." Kakashi stared at me as if I was an escaped rehab patient. "What is it?"

"Nothing really." He started. "It's just that you've been standing at the door for a while now…so I was just wondering if you're okay…Are you?"

"Umm yeah." I grabbed the knob and released it. Grabbed it again and free it once more. Grab…release…Garb…release…Grab…rel…

"Ok. That's enough of that." The silver haired my caught hold of my hand in a firm grip. "What's going on?"

"I need help with my math." He signalled for me to continue. "Sasuke's help." My azure eyes falling to my feet.

A look of hesitation embossed itself in Kakashi's face, before he answered. "Oh…that's right. You haven't been over Itachi's. Itachi will be elated. He always wanted you to come over.

Really? I thought to myself.

"Do you need me to accompany you?"

"Well…umm yeah, I guess." Kakashi's eyes curved up. "You're so nervous it's almost cute. C'mon, let's go." He pulled me through the door.

He knocked on the door twice before it was opened. Itachi appeared in the doorway. "Kakashi…" his eyes met mine. "Naruto!" His tone filled with joy, confusion, sadness and the whole works of emotions. He pulled me into a hug and then pulled me back and examined me. "Wow! You haven't been over here in years. Are you and Sasuke talking again? I'm so glad to see you." He ranted and hugged me again. I was confused. I use to come over here? Sasuke and I talked?

"Let me go and get Sasuke." He said releasing me from the hug. I held him.

"No…umm…" My mind went blank and I turned to leave. Kakashi stopped me. Itachi sent a questioningly look my way.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll explain." Kakashi said. "We'll be right back." Itachi smiled as he and Kakashi both disappeared into another room.

Itachi said that I haven't been here in years…meaning I've been here before… So if that was the case, why didn't anything seem recognizable? The living room, the images on the wall, the furnishings…nothing brought any memories. There was absolutely no way I could have been here before.

"Come this way Naruto." It didn't take them long to return. Kakashi was smiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly as I noticed that we were going up the stairs.

"To Sasuke silly." I stopped on the stair. He looked back at me. "Don't worry…Sasuke won't mind."

I gripped my math book and continued up the stairs.

We came to a stop. I gulped as Itachi reached to knock on the door before me. This was it….

"Sasuke…" Itachi called.

"Come in." Was the reply from inside.

I walked in after Itachi. Sasuke was lying horizontally on his bed; his back facing us and he was busy talking on the phone.

"Whew!" I breathed out.

Itachi smirked at me.

"Neji, give me a sec…" he turned to face us. A twisted look came over his face; his brow arched at me. He looked to Itachi who just smiled.

"Umm Neji…I'll call you back." Neji asked a question. "Something just popped up… I'll talk to you later." He closed his phone and rested it by his laptop. He looked sternly at Itachi. Itachi continued to smile at him. I averted my eyes from both of them. I wanted to run out. This was getting complicated.

"Naruto came to ask for your help with some math work."

Sasuke just blinked unbelievably at us. "Can I talk to you outside?"

They both went outside. I stood still in the room, not wanting my presence to disturb anything.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I stared at Itachi, leaning against the door with my hands crossed at my chest. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know where to start. I wasn't upset with him, but I wasn't happy either…

"Itachi…"

"Sasuke…"

We spoke at the same time. I allowed him to continue 'cause I truly didn't know what to say.

"I know you guys had stopped talking for awhile…"

"6 years." I interrupted. Itachi shook his head.

"Whatever. That doesn't matter. You guys were great friends. Your friendship shouldn't have ended the way it did. As a matter of fact it shouldn't have ended in the first place."

'What do you want me to do about that uh? That was ages ago, he still doesn't remember anything." My throat burnt talking about it. My eyes stung; I wanted to cry.

"Well, make him remember…" Itachi ended, leaving me standing in the hall. Make him? I rubbed my eyes. How was I going to do that?

I opened the door to my room. Naruto was still standing in the same position that we left him in. I looked at him. "Ah!" His presence brought back great pain. I stared at the blonde from where I was standing.

"Umm…I-If you don't want to help me that's fine…I-I'll just go." He made an attempt to leave. I blocked the path way with my hand.

"No…It's okay. Sit." I pointed to the chair at the desk. He timidly walked to the chair and sat down, opening his math book. He sat in silence. He looked uneasy.

"Ahh!" A sharp pain ran through my head once more. I sighed going over to him and bending beside of him to see what he was looking at.

"I-I don't understand." He stuttered. I looked at him with an arch brow.

"What don't you understand?"

He hesitated. "I-I don't know what it is that I don't understand."

I chuckled. He looked at me strangely. No matter how many years passed, Naruto was still the dumb old Naruto.

"How can I help if I don't know what you don't understand uh?" He skipped a page.

"This new topic is just so confusing." He whined.

Did he program himself to not understand every new topic we did? This was certainly not the first time he's said that.

'Shapes? There wasn't confusing about it." I took the math book, found a question and told him to do it.

I watched him work. "It's wrong." I told him when he was finished.

"I know." He answered.

"But I know what the problem is…" I got up and searched through some of my papers. "Here" I handed him a sheet.

"What is it?"

"A formulae sheet." I answered. "You need to know the formulas."

"All of them." He scanned the paper.

"Yeah." I threw myself onto my bed. "That's all. Once you know the formulas, you'll be good for the test." He didn't moved from his position, but instead sat in the chair staring at me.

"What?" he looked away.

"Nothing…" I watched him as he took his maths book and came stand in front of me.

"Thanks…" he handed me the formulae sheet.

"It's okay…You can keep it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I already know them anyway…"

He stood there looking around my room as if trying to remember some distant memory.

"Is something wrong?" His interest shifted to me.

"Oh no…It's just that your room…It's…" I wonder did he actually remember something. "It's normal."

"Normal?" I questioned him, feeling a little insulted. What the hell did he mean by that? What the hell was he expecting alien stuff. I was human!

"Like you're a normal kid..."

"Umm…That's because I am…" I answered awkwardly.

"I guess you are…You are…." He walked towards the door. "Thanks again." He said and left the room.

My head hurt again. My eyes burned. I buried my face into a pillow and screamed.

"Why can't you remember!"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I held the formulae sheet to my chest as I went down the stair.

"K-Kakashi! What are you still doing here?" I interrupted the conversation between him and Itachi.

"I was waiting on you of course."

"I live next door…I could have made it on my own."

"I know, but I didn't want anything to happen to you…" he explained.

"Happen to me!" For some reason I was upset, but it wasn't at Kakashi. I guess I was upset with myself for not being able to recall what Itachi was speaking of earlier, but I needed someone to shout at. "I'm 16 years old. What could happen to me from walking from here to next door? It's just some feet away. When are you going to stop treating me like a child!"

"It's just that…" Itachi stopped him from continuing.

"Ok. Next time he'll keep that in mind Naruto."

"That's all I want." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"It was nice having you over again Naruto." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come again okay." He smiled.

I nodded, but I wasn't sure if I'd be coming over again.

"See you at the staff meeting tomorrow Itachi." Kakashi said.

"Wait…You have a meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah…Tsuande called an emergency meeting tomorrow, so you'll be alone tomorrow."

I smiled.

"Goodnight." Itachi waved at us as we entered our home.

"So did Sasuke help you?" He asked when we had gotten inside.

"Yeah…I guess." I walked up the stairs and into my room and placed the sheet and math book on my table. I'll study tomorrow. I thought soon drifting into sleep.

* * *

The gleam of the sun penetrating my face was enough to get me out of bed.

I looked outside as I pulled back the curtains. It was this bright out? I thought as I stared outside the window, hopefully, probably waiting for Sasuke to stroll into to my view butt naked…but he didn't. I dragged myself into the bathroom, pulling off bits and pieces of clothing here and there. By the time I had reached to the door I was just bones and skin.

The water was cool and nice. Just the way I liked it.

I hurriedly dragged on two pieces of clothes as the days schedule ran through my mind. I was gonna eat breakfast, watch TV and study the formulas for that math quiz. It was simply as that.

I got into the kitchen and threw the fridge open; staring excitedly at everything inside. Eggs, beacon, cheese, salads, over night food…Nah. I slammed it close.

I got to the cupboard cereal, mac and cheese…ramen! Yeah! I took a cup and in no time it was good to go.

"Hmm." I cautiously got seated, while switching on the television. Eating breakfast…check. Watching TV….in progress.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"This meeting is dismissed." Tsunade said packing up her files and paper. The meeting ended a little earlier than usual. "See you all tomorrow."

Itachi and I walked out of the school together. I didn't drive today, Itachi did though. I got seated in the passenger seat of Itachi's car.

"Hey!" Itachi said while we were on our way home. "Wanna get something to drink?"

"Uh?" I looked at Itachi strangely. "You drink?"

"Yeah, but I haven't for a long while now and since I have nothing to do now, I was wondering if you want to join me?"

"Sure…but what about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Kakashi, they're big kids…They can help themselves."

"But Naruto's …"

"Naruto will be fine." He smiled turning down a different path than home.

I sighed. "Okay, I guess."

He laughed. "You're such a worry bug Kakashi."

I smiled weakly. I guess I always was.

* * *

**Sai's P.O.V**

I looked at the phone in my right hand and then to the paper in my left. My hands trembling. I started to dial the numbers. The phone rang.

"Hello."

I didn't answer right away.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shin…"I mumbled into the phone.

"Sai is that you…?"

"Yeah."

"You called…I'm glad you did." He laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I was so worried about you when you left. So how are you?"

"I'm fine…" I said faintly.

"You sure. You kinda sound sick. Where are you staying now? Are you staying at your own place?

"No, I'm staying with a friend."

"I hope it ain't that redhead."

Hn. I wish. "No."

"Why don't you come back with me?" Shin asked. I went silent. Go live with Shin again…

* * *

_**OoOFlashbackOoO**_

_All my life that I knew myself I was in a boys' orphanage. I grew up with tons of boys, who I called brothers. I would sit by myself by a Poui tree at the back of the home and draw all day and because of that the other kids thought I was weird. When I was about 10, a group of older boys started to pick on me._

"_Sai!" He pulled my scrap book from my hand._

"_Give it back!" I shouted trying to defend myself. I didn't get it. That's right. I was still very short. He shoved me against the bark of the tree._

"_You want this?" He held the scrap book in front of me. "They aren't even that good."_

_I started to cry. "Please just give it back!"_

"_Aww…You cry like a baby."_

"_Give it back!"_

"_You sound so much like a girl" He pulled at my hair. "You look like a girl too." He grabbed my face; lifted my shirt; touched my chest._

"_Ah!" I cried._

"_Why so red Sai?" He looked at my face. "Are you embarrassed?"_

"_Leave me alone!" I slapped his hands from my face._

"_I'll leave when I'm finished." He said, throwing my book to one of his friends as he pulled me to stand, shoving me against the hard tree trunk. I was squashed between the tree and him. He ground against over and over again. I could only cry, since my strength was no match for him. This feeling was new and bizarre. I was terrified. _

"_Leave him alone!" The boy turned to face the new arrival. "How cowardly, messing with someone like him. Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" _

"_And you are?"_

"_My name's Shin and I'm gonna beat the hell out of all y'all if you don't let that kid go."_

_The boys laughed, but soon their laughter was turned to whimpers of pain and soon they all ran off._

_I was sitting at the root of the tree, still crying. Tears flowing unending from my eyes. _

"_Here you go." I looked up, but my vision was blurred from all the tears. I didn't see the face of the kid who handed me my scrapbook. "What's your name?"_

"_S-Sai ." I sniffled, rubbing my eyes._

"_Don't cry…I think your drawings are pretty good."_

_I looked up at him. A smile appearing on his face when he realized that I had stopped crying. He sat next to me. "Maybe you could teach me sometimes."_

_I sniffled. "Those kids won't bother you again. As long as I'm here I'll protect you."_

_And that's how I met Shin. Then he was 13 and I was 10. He promised he would protect me, but when he became 16 he had to leave the orphanage. That day I cried. Cried like the first day I met him. He promised me he would come and get me. I believed in him, but then the problems started again, as boys my age, started to harass me._

_Then one day. Shin came again. It was November. It was my thirteenth birthday. "Happy Birthday Sai." He smiled at me. I've never felt happier._

_Happy Ending Right…Wrong!_

_I fell in love with Shin after he took me from the orphanage. Shin was going to high school and working to send me and him to school. I didn't know why he was putting up with me. I was just some kid he met at the orphanage. He treated me like a little brother and I was glad. But I always felt indebted to him so I promised him that I'd do anything for him that, he should just ask, but he never asked…Until one day… Shin came in; he looked tired, drunk …_

"_Brother are you okay?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" He slurred his words and grabbed my face; real hard; kinda like how that guy did it when I was 10. It hurt. "Ouch S-Shin!"I whined, he pulled me into his room and threw me onto his bed. I stared up at him; petrified. This wasn't Shin I thought._

"_You said you'd do anything for me right?" he asked, removing his belt from his pants._

"_Ye-Yeah." I answered, my voice wavering_

"_Hn..' he smirked, coming to hover over me. "Well right now I want you, so stay still."_

_He came onto me, leaving trails of kisses on my neck as he pulled the buttons of my shirt, then throwing it to the floor. His hands massaging my trembling chest; I was scared; even more so because this was Shin, someone who I liked, and he was hurting me. I felt his lips on my stomach; going lower and lower each breath I took. I stopped breathing. Shin was doing something strange…something very, very strange to me._

_I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish, but it didn't end. I wanted to cry._

"_Open your eyes Sai." He kissed my forehead. I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't want to see his face while he was hurting me. I was now on my stomach, my pants ripped off me. His cold fingers becoming familiar to my backside; goose pimples spreading across my body. He gripped my hip and a striking pain ran up my spine._

"_AHH!" I screeched, burying my head into the pillow to stifle my screams. I gripped the sheets tightly, fearing if I let go I would die. The tears started flowing._

_The more he leaned forward; the more it hurt. I squirmed under his clutch, the sheets damp under my face._

"_P-Please S-Shin Stop!" I begged over and over, but he didn't._

"_I took you in, sent you to school; you promised you'd do anything for me, didn't you?'He whispered at my ear._

"_Yea…b-but…"I cried, the words struggling to escape from my sore throat._

"_You want to back out now?"_

"_AhAH!AH!" I cried._

_ "I thought so." He mumbled and continued to ravish my body. That night I cried more than I ever did._

_By the time he was finished I was sore from head to toe. My eyes were swollen from crying so much. My body ached. Shi was sleeping quietly next to me. I saw his serene face, but he hurt me, how could he sleep so peacefully after what he just did. He hurt me I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I had to leave and that's what I did. I packed my stuff and ran away…Got into a new school. I feared Shin was looking for me so I never wanted to live alone, so I lied to Neji, telling him that I had a stalker; he took me in._

_I buried whatever memory I had of Shin or so I thought. The things that he did would just rush into my mind from nowhere and I would cry. I would cry really hard and scream into my pillow like I did that night. It was horrible._

_I knew Shin was the one who did it, but inside me, there was a 10 year old, who believed in Shin._

* * *

_**OoOEnd Of Flashback OoO**_

"Sai?" Shin' voice dragged me from my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah." My voice sounding hoarse. "I'll come."

"Hn." His voice sounded pleased. "You know where I live. Can't wait to see you. Bye"

"B-Bye." I placed the phone next to me. "I was going to see Shin." I whispered to myself.

The little boy inside of me wanted to believe in Shin.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

It was 12:30 in the afternoon. I was watching a program on the TV, when someone came ringing the door bell. I didn't move.

The bell rung again. I still didn't move, hopefully they'd leave. They were rather persistent.

"Gaara open the door would yah!" My big sister shouted from upstairs. I ignored her shouts. The person continued to ring the bell.

"Gaara! If you don't open that door I'm gonna come down there and break your neck!"

"Ok. Shut up already!" I got up from couch and walked to the hall to the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming…"I called at the doorway. I opened the door. "What is it…?" I looked carefully to make sure that I was seeing right, then closed the door.

The door bell rung.

I opened the door. " That was just rude." The cocky bastard glared at me from the column he was leaning against.

'What are you doing here?"

"May I come in first?"

I unwillingly led him to the living room, where he took a seat facing me.

"What do you want Neji?" I asked looking at the kid. Neji and I had absolutely no relation to each other. Hell I didn't even know how he knew where I lived? Damn address books. I only knew that he was a friend of Sai and knowing that made me kinda nervous. And after what happened at the museum, I couldn't let my guard down.

"Well let's just get to the point." He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to Sai at that museum?"

I was taken aback. Did Sai tell him what we did in the closet? No way! We had we promised not to mention it or maybe Neji was here on his own intentions.

"Hn." I started calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me!" Neji barked. "I want to make sure that he's okay. He gives trouble to get attention; he's very insecure. I don't usually care, but Sai's my friend and when he comes home crying, its human nature to want to know why."

Home? Sai lived with him? What the hell was going on here? Crying?

"Crying?" I inquired. "When was Sai crying?"

"When he got back from the art exhibition. He was acting strangely and then I realized that he was crying." Neji said glaring at me. "Look, you're the last person I saw him with, so I know this has something to do with you and if you don't tell me, I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

I chuckled. Neji looked at me strangely.

"Look, I'm not scared of you, so that threat won't work on me, but I have nothing to do with Sai crying. If anything it's that that boyfriend of his."

Neji cocked his brow in shock. "What boyfriend? Sai doesn't have a boyfriend."

Wow, so he really didn't know. "Well he has one now." I almost laughed at the expression that came on Neji's face.

"What happened at the museum Gaara?"

Should I? I thought.

He read my face. "Sai's my friend. All I want is the best for him. So it'd be in your best interest to tell me."

"Well, Sai and I were just walking around the museum, minding our own god damn business, when out of nowhere, some random guy came up to us and started to kiss Sai in the middle of the museum."

"Kissing Sai!" Neji almost fell out of the couch.

"Sai was kissing him too." I felt kinda upset when I recalled that part.

"Sai. Kissing. A .Guy."

Neji repeated the sentence as if trying to get use to hearing it.

"What were they talking about? Why were they kissing? Do you know his name?"

"Suppose he doesn't want you to know this?" I asked. "Don't you think if he wanted you to know, you'd know already?"

"You already started telling me, makes no sense you stop now." Neji reasoned.

"Well…I think the guy's name was Shin. He was about 18 or 19 years old. He was still in high school. He was wearing his uniform…Akatsuki High." I answered before he could ask.

"That's a school for the highly gifted."

"I know. He was saying something about Sai coming back…"

"Coming back? To be with him?"

"Looks like it."

Neji sat quietly as he tried to absorb and understand the situation.

"Sai's gay." He thought out loud. He didn't sound upset or anything just a little shocked.

"Or bisexual." I added. Neji looked at me."I'm just saying." I shrugged. Why did people always assume you're gay? Why can't it be bisexual for once uh? Well I guess once your bisexual, it make s you gay…Tsh, that's beside the point…

"Thanks." Neji stood up.

" Wait! What are you going to do about it?" I asked following him to the door.

"I don't know yet. Thanks again, I owe you."

"Yeah. whatever."

"I guess I was wrong about you Gaara."I leaned against the door watching him as he got into his vehicle and drove off.

"I guess you were." I mumbled closing the door behind me.

"Who was that?" Temari asked coming down the staircase.

'None yah business!" I sat back in the couch. Damn it the program ended.

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"And Shikamaru was like 'why don't you ask Sasuke?' You should have seen the look on Naruto's face.

Shino chuckled.

"Should you really be telling me this though, he told you in confidence."

"I know, but you won't tell anyone right?"

"No." Shino answered.

I wish Naruto could be happy though."Does Sasuke ever mention his name?"

"Yeah."

"Are they good things?" I asked excitedly.

"Umm…no." The smile on my face fell as Shino continued. "Sasuke thinks he's loud, annoying, stupid… Most of the time he's upset at him.

"Uhhh, why can't he see the adorable, fun loving blonde that I see. Nothing else would make Naruto happier than Sasuke's approval."

Shino just smiled while I talked, and listened.

"Do you know if Sasuke u-umm like girls?"

"Well no…he doesn't say much when it comes to his business. But he always says that he thinks girls are annoying, does that count?"

"Yeah, so Naruto still has a chance!" I smiled nervously. "What type does he like?"

"I-I'm not sure." Shino looked at me strangely.

"You should ask him." I told him.

"But…" he tried to say something, I stopped him.

"Please…For Naruto." I begged holding unto his clothes and looking into his eyes rather pitiful.

"Kiba." He smiled that smile. I knew he was up to something; he pushed back so that I was lying on the bed, coming to over me and placing a kiss on my neck.

"Shino… Not now. I need to think of a way to help Naruto." He continued to kiss me, then pulled back to look at me.

He hissed. "Lately, all you've been talking about is Naruto."

"But he needs me…"

"So do I." He looked at me with a sense of desire. "Is Naruto your boyfriend?"

"No but…" he parted my lips and pulled away.

"That's all I want to hear. He cupped my face and our lips touched once more. My phone began to ring. I looked at it from under Shino's kisses.

"Shino…" I complained, reaching for the phone. He eased up a bit so I could get it. I looked at the caller Id and smiled.

"Who is it?" he asked, stopping to look up at me.

"Naruto."

"Don't answer." He said calmly, yet firm.

"But…Mhmm..." He bit at my lips, while taking the phone out of my hand and throwing it one side.

"Talk to Naruto later." He smirked against my ear. "It's my time now."

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Achoo!" I sneezed, putting down the phone. That's strange. Why didn't Kiba answer? I looked back to the sheet lying next to me. I guess trying to distract myself from the work doesn't make the work disappear.

I buried my head into the sheet. Why couldn't I learn these damn formulas...? I've been laying here for over thirty minutes and all I know was the area of a triangle and the circumference of a circle and I already knew them before, so it didn't count!

Every time I thought I knew one, I would try a question and I would forget it. Ugh! My brain was functioning as if it took a really hard hit when I was child.

Tsh. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was minutes after five. The quiz was tomorrow. Math was the first thing in the morning and I didn't know shit! I couldn't afford to fail the test because it's going to be a part of my end of year average. "Ugh" I groaned as I tried to recite one of the formulas and couldn't memorize it. There had to be an easier way!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I easily got bored of watching the television. I got up, switched the TV off and went to my room. As soon as I was about shut the door, the door bell rang.

I hissed. I just walked all the way up the stairs just to go back down! I bet Itachi left his keys again. I dragged myself to the front door.

"How many times do I have to tell you t…?" I opened the door. "Naruto!"

"Uh…hey." He nervously scratched at his head. "I need your help."

We went to my room. I tried to get my head straight and together. Naruto was here…again. I never thought he'd step foot into my room again. I sat on my bed and stared at the blonde, who sat in the chair around the table. His cobalt eyes now focused on me.

"Is there any easier way to learn these things…" he asked flashing the paper about. I swear this kid suffered from ADD.

"Easier way? All you need to do is remember them." There was no easier way, plus this wasn't even hard.

"Yeah, but I'm having a problem with that…" I looked at him questioningly. "You see…I remember them for a moment and then…"

"You forget." I finished. He nodded. "How do you study?"

"With the TV on of course…" he said fidgeting in the chair; looking everywhere else except one.

"Hn. You have bad study habits."

"It always worked for me…"

"Well now it doesn't." He looked to me. "Why don't you try studying again…This time without the TV?

"But…"

"Just do it."

* * *

"What's the area of a circle?"

"Pie radius squared "

"Are of a triangle…"

"1/2bh"

"Pythaga…"

"a squared plus b squared euals c squared"

"Binominal Theorem?"

"Umm…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That one is complicated." At least he knew more than he knew when he first came in. I smiled to myself. This reminded me of when we were younger. We use to study like this all the time… and then we'd mess around. Hn. Back then was fun, but now…I looked to the clueless blonde…Now he doesn't remember any of that.

"Sasuke?" The sound of my name dragged me from my thoughts. If feels like years since he called my name like that…well it was years. I wish I could make him remember…how we use to mess around…how we use to be. I found myself standing in front of him; he looked up at me; confusion imprinted in his expression. I lifted his chin, bent forward; kissing his lips. His eyes went wide. I want you to remember Naruto.

* * *

_**OoO Flashback OoO**_

"_Sasuke…" Naruto pulled at my hair while I read. "Stop studying already. Give it a rest!"_

_Back then I studied hard; that was the only thing that could distract me from Naruto. He lived across the street with Kakashi. Kakashi was our family friend and he took care of Itachi and me. Itachi was just 16 and I was 10. Naruto would always come over and stayed with me. Itachi was glad that I found someone to divert my mind from what happened to mom and dad._

_But the more Naruto came over, the more I started liking him. The more I noticed how cerulean his eyes were; how bright his hair was; how charming he was; the more I wanted to touch him and do other perverted stuff that you didn't do with your best friend. So I resorted to studying. It distracted me from my feelings and grubby desires. But Naruto detested when I studied. He thought I disliked him despite the many times I told him that wasn't the situation; in fact it was the complete opposite of that._

"_Sasuke." He closed my book and pushed it aside. "Look at me." He turned my face and kissed me. He enjoyed messing around._

"_Naruto…no.' I stopped him. I feared if we continued to mess around like this, I would do something I'd regret._

"_What is it Sasuke? We always mess around like this." He smiled ingenuously. "It doesn't mean anything." He was right. That was what I had said to him after our first kiss, but now…I wasn't sure if that still applied._

_He pushed me to lay back and sat on my legs; pulling his shirt over his head. I closed my eyes. I didn't want Naruto to tempt me._

"_Sasuke…you don't like me anymore?" He lay on my chest; rasping against my crotch._

"_Naruto!" I grabbed him and switch positions. I held both his hands above his head._

_He smiled. "That's more like it."_

_I looked down at him; holding his hands even tighter. He whimpered._

"_Ouch S-Sasuke." He squirmed beneath me, but he was shorter, small and weak back then so he wasn't able to free himself. "Ok. You can let go now."_

"_No." My voice rough. I kissed his neck; his chest…_

"_Ok then…" he said his voice unsteady. "You can stop now." _

"_Shh." I hushed him. "Itachi will hear you."_

_He looked at me on his chest. "Ok we can go back to studying now."_

"_Naruto, your're so naive." I said trailing my hand down his stomach and to his jeans; zippers. His tan skin shone bright. I smirked._

"_C'mon Sasuke." He whined._

_I kissed his flushed face. He looked up at me; flustered. "I really like you." My hands slipped into his pants; something I never did before. "Oops." I mocked him._

"_No…Sasuke…Get off me!" he shoved me to the floor. Only the gods know where he found that strength. _

_I looked at him from the floor. He stared back at me with quizzical eyes; before running to through the door._

"_Naruto… Wait!" I shouted pushing myself off the floor and running after him. He ran down the hall and down the stairs. I followed._

"_Wait!" I shouted after him._

"_Leave me alone!" We ran pass Itachi and Kakashi, sitting in the living room, and through the front door. They got up behind us._

_Naruto ran down the path way to the road. He was going to cross the road. I saw the car coming, but I wasn't sure if it saw us._

_Every thing played out before me in slow motion._

_Naruto stepped into the road._

"_Stop Naruto!" I reached out for him, but he was too far-off._

_He stopped and turned to face me; fear written in his face. The car came; the car hit him._

"_Ah!" An ear-splitting scream cut the air. I wasn't sure if it was me or Naruto._

_Kakashi and Itachi ran out to us. I ran into the road; sitting alongside Naruto's blood-spattered body. My tears falling to his face. I heard Itachi shouting at the driver. He said he didn't see him. Kakashi came and picked up Naruto and placed him in the back seat; next to me. That was the fastest he ever drove._

_Doctors took Naruto away. Kakashi went with them. Itachi and I weren't allowed inside the room. Itachi asked me what happened. I couldn't answer; I was too busy crying. That night we stayed at the hospital; that night I didn't sleep._

_The next morning the doctors said that Naruto was conscious. They said it was a miracle; we could see him._

_Kakashi was seated next to Naruto's bed when we walked in. His head filled with bruises, his hand in a cast, his eyes barely opened. I almost turned back. He laid there like a broken doll._

"_Look Naruto…Here's Sasuke." Kakashi called me._

_I timidly walked to his bedside. He looked at me jadedly._

"_Who?" He asked weakly, yet the confusion was evident in his voice. "I don't know anyone by that name."_

_His statement hung in the air._

_I stood still. I felt the life drained from me when he said that. I almost started crying again. What did he mean by that? _

"_You don't remember Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled as if Naruto was just making a bad joke. _

"_Of course he remembers you Sasuke." Itachi touched my shoulder. I wasn't so sure. Naruto's eyes drifted to Itachi. "Right Naruto?"_

_He looked at Itachi; also equally confused. Turns out he didn't' remember Itachi either._

_Kakashi called the doctor._

"_Selective amnesia." The doctor said. "Naruto was trying to forget a traumatic event, so his mind erased the memory of it and also any memory of the persons involved."_

_The doctor was right. They questioned him and he didn't recall getting hit by a car. He didn't understand why he was in the hospital either._

_Kakashi and Itachi were very baffled by this. Itachi didn't know why Naruto would forget him, since he wasn't even there when the accident happened, but what Itachi didn't know was what happened before the accident. Naruto was probably trying to forget me and everything related to me; including my brother._

_When Naruto was released from the hospital, I tried to befriend him again. He wasn't allowed to go to school for awhile so I would go over Kakashi's and stay with him, but he didn't want me near him. He told Kakashi that he felt uneasy around me. I had to stop going over. Kakashi became over protective of all us and he decided to move next door._

_Naruto avoided me at home and at school too. I wanted him to remember me, so I stalked him. He hated that._

"_Why don't you leave me alone you creep!" he shouted one day after school when he realized that I was walking behind him. He stopped in the pathway, but he didn't look back at me. I stopped a few feet from him._

"_Because I can't." I answered to his back. He hissed and walked off. I watched his back._

_Naruto really didn't remember anything about me. I continued to watch him, but from afar. He became friends with the new kid; Kiba Inuzuka. They did everything together; played, studied, he even stayed over his house. I wondered if they messed around too._

_Kakashi and Itachi always told me he would remember, but as we grew older…we grew further apart and I gave up on those hopes._

_I decided that I needed to give up on Naruto and then Neji Hyuuga came along. We had much in common. We became good friends, but not like Naruto._

_The exams came up. We all took them together. I went to Konoha High, so did Neji, but I was more than shocked to see Naruto with Kiba. _

_I gave up on him, but now…_

* * *

_**Oo End of Flashback oO**_

"I want you to remember." I whispered at his ear, pulling back from his face.

"Sa-Sauke!" His sapphire orbs wider than they'd ever been. His face bright. He stood up.

"Why would you forget?"

He didn't answer.

I made a step towards him; he pushed me back and made a run for the door.

My heartbeat sped up. No. This could not be happening again. This scene seemed way too familiar.

He ran through the door. I ran after him; down the hall, down the stairs and through the living room... No! He reached for the front door; I grabbed his hand before he could open it and pushed him against it. We were breathing hard. He stared at me; fear and confusion reflecting from his cobalt eyes. With my hands at either side of his body, I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"D-Don't." I found myself crying; the tears burning my eyes. "Please don't run."

* * *

**A/n: Oh my Gosh! And I thought the first one was long! Whew! Damn I wish I could draw! I would totally draw this entire chapter. I loved it! I could picture it but I wanted more. Damn you people that can draw, You lucky bastards!**

**And if you want to know more about selective amnesia, check here**

**wwwdottruehealthdotcom/how-does-the-brain-process-in-selective-amnseia/**

**Anyway did you enjoy that chapter? (Despite the lack of humour) Don't worry that will be back. I like funny stuff.**

**I enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Leave a review by pressing the button BELOW↓**

**Thank You**

**:)**


	10. Upsets and Downfalls

**A/n: As promised, here's the next chapter. I like the title of this one. Maybe because I just love the song by ****The Ready Set.**** I'm not even sure if it fits, but Jordan is just the most adorable thing alive isn't he? ****Upsets and Downfalls,**** if you don't know it, I recommend you listen to it, it's great! **

**Well, it and every other song by ****The Ready Set. **** You've just got to love them. Anyways enough with the chit chat, on with the show… story…whatever.**

**And my dear friend, ****Tanni8kyaHehe ****left the island on Saturday. She was my classmate and one of my best friends. I might never see her again. So I put up this chapter for her. You hear that Britz…This one is for you. (Now you're going to know who Shikamaru is going to be with) I'm actually very depressed. Augh! **

**This chapter is also dedicated to ****Bad Weather**** whose reviewed reminded me of how much I loved this story and encouraged me to put up this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story…which is a lot by the way. Geesh! If all you guys who have read had left a review, do you know how many reviews this would have! Please leave a review when you read. Anyway… Thanks for the favourites, story alerts, author alerts, reviews everything! –one big hug and a kiss.**

**Oh yeah…Because of certain contents in this story I have to change the rating from T to M. Actually, I should have done that from the last chapter, yeah but whatever…What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Damn. I know already. Hell, the whole world knows, but you've just got to remind me, don't you…TSH.**

* * *

**Upsets and Downfalls**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"_Please don't run." _I thought while writing the math exam. My eyes drifted to Sasuke's back. Was everything that he said on Saturday true? I was so confused, yet for some reason I felt at ease, hell, I even remembered the formulas!

"How did you do?" Shika asked after the test had finished.

"I think I did fine actually." Asuma looked at me as he gathered the papers.

"I knew you'd eventually understand," I smiled weakly at the teacher as I realized Sasuke's eyes on me. I quickly averted my own and walked out of the room with Shikamaru.

When we were some distance from the class Shikamaru asked. "You asked him didn't you?"

I looked away, so that he couldn't see the look on my face, and nodded.

"Hn." That was enough for Shika. He stopped outside of his English class. "Later." He walked in.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

"You're late…again." Iruka pointed out.

"Umm, yeah. I had an exam…It finished later than usual." I told the truth.

"Yeah… right." Iruka sounded doubtful. "Take a seat."

I took my regular seat at the back of the class and before long I was fast asleep.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru?" I perked my head up to see an empty class…well almost empty. Neji and Iruka were standing at the front and looking back at me.

"Shikamaru I need to speak to you." Iruka announced as I stood and walked towards them. Neji faced the teacher once more.

"Troublesome." I yawned.

"Follow me." He ordered us.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"The lounge?" I questioned myself. Neji looked a bit thrown off as well.

Tsunade came from the office. Her pale blonde her bouncing in tune with her big b… She stopped in front of us and looked us up.

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" Neji questioned the mistress.

"Have you done anything wrong?" she answered with a question and arched brows.

"No…Not that I'm aware of."

"Then no…" She crossed her hands at her chest…breasts…whatever.

"Why are we here?" I invited myself into the conversation, feeling left out.

"Well, you're here because all the teachers and I are going out for lunch." She stopped, not explaining further.

"And?" Neji urged her to continue.

"And we need two responsible students to watch over the lounge while we're gone."

"Hn. Where are they?" I asked. Certainly she wasn't talking about me.

'We're looking at them."

"Us?" Neji spoke up. Iruka looked at him sternly. "Well…I understand why you might need me, but him." He threw a glance my way.

Again he was speaking down on me, but I didn't mind. He was telling the truth. I really wasn't cut out for these things.

I chuckled. "You know, you could just close the door right." I said shoving my hands into my pants pockets. Anything to get out of this.

"I know, but you guys are going to be the future leaders of the school. We need to start training you from now… right?

I Hn-ed and Neji just turned his head.

"Listen." Iruka started. "I know you guys are both smart and responsible students. This will be a piece a cake for you two."

"Yeah…and I believe in Iruka's judgment. " She tapped our shoulders, stepping between us.

"Why can't a teacher stay behind?" Neji asked worriedly. "I mean, all the teachers can't just leave the school like that…What if something happens?"

"It'd be unfair for any teacher to miss this opportunity." She smiled back at us. "Plus no one's going to notice, all the kids will be at lunch." She paused. "It will only be for an hour, nothing will happen."

_Anything_ can happen in an hour. I thought mischievously.

Neji looked doubtfully at her.

'What about our lunches?" I asked, suddenly feeling hungry. She pointed to a desk.

"They're right there." Two lunches sat on Iruka's desk. Wow, they really planned this one good. I smiled.

"The other teachers are already outside waiting." She held the door open. "See you guys later!" she waved and left the room. Iruka was the last one to leave.

"You guys will be alright." He smiled reassuringly, before walking after Tsunade.

We looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, got our lunches and sat at different desks.

The bell rang for lunch.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

I perked my head from Iruka's desk to look at the clock in the lounge. Just 15 minutes to 12.

"Augh!" I sighed heavily, turning to face Neji, who sat quietly at Kakashi's desk; just across from Iruka's; his head buried in a book. I sat up studying Iruka's desk.

There were books, tons of books, a mug and a neat hand crafted pencil holder and papers…

"Now would you look at this…?" I said to myself. I saw papers which attracted my eyes. I reached for them. These were the poems Iruka had us write. He had finished marking them. I wonder what our grade was. I skipped through the many papers.

"You know." Neji spoke up, putting his book aside. "You shouldn't be going through the teachers' stuff."

"I know." I continued through the papers. I could feel his glare burning through my skin. "Found it." I pulled ours from the rest. "95?" I spun the chair to fully face Neji, showing him the paper. "We got 95." His eyes moved to the paper and then to me.

"I wonder why 95 and not 100. He said it was perfect." My eyes drifted to the end of the page to a comment written neatly in red ink. I read the comment out loud. "Five marks were deducted because the presentation was lacking team effort." He listened.

"You heard that? " I looked up from the paper. "We lost five marks because of you." I said putting the papers back in their previous positions. "Neji…you owe me."

This was always a part of my plan. I always think one step ahead. I knew this opportunity would show up and now that it has, I was going to make the best of it.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't understand. I got up and walked over to his desk and stood in front of him. He looked up at me with a cocked brow.

"_What_? Meaning what is it that you owe me or what… meaning you don't understand."

He gave me a look which said 'both'. "Augh!" I sighed. "You owe me five percent."

"Of what!" he asked confused.

"I don't know." I pushed a stack of books that Kakashi had on his desk to one side and sat in its place. "Depends on what you're willing to give." I looked down at him.

He hissed. "I'm not giving you anything."

"Okay… I'll just have to tell Iruka that I wrote the poem on my own and all that 95 would be mine and you know what you'll be getting… right?" I looked down at him once more. He didn't answer. 'Zero." I answered for him. "A zero doesn't really help your average does it now?" I looked to my nails, just noticing that they needed to be clipped."And your wonderful grade will be ruined, am I right?"

A scowl formed on his perfect face. I smirked.

"Don't you just hate losing to me?" I asked a laugh in my voice. The scowl deepened. "You don't have to answer…I know you do."

"What is it that you want?" he asked. I could tell that he was getting annoyed. I almost grabbed his face; Hn. Making such a cute expression.

"The real question is, what do _you _want?"

"I want you to leave me alone and get the hell out of my face…My life maybe…"

"Really?" I examined his face. "I know you Neji…and that's far from what you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"What type of girls do you like?"

_It was there...just for a moment, but it was there. No one else would have noticed, but I did. His face twitched._

'I don't have to- " he started coolly, but I cut him off.

"Just answer the god-damn question." I ordered. He looked up at me, very pissed, but nevertheless, he started to answer after a moment of hesitation.

"Sma-"

"Wrong!" I interrupted again. "You don't like girls."

_Was this going to work?_

"What!" he raised his voice; something he never does.

"You treat them like they're a different species." His brows now arched perfectly at me. "Everyone knows."

_Suppose I'm wrong?_

"K-knows what?" he stuttered; very unusual.

"You find them annoying."

_He'd laugh me to scorn for thinking wrong about him._

"I-I.." He stuttered again. This was very un- Neji like.

_Yet again…I'm hardly ever wrong._

"You hate them…Don't you?" I ended with a smirk. He looked up at me; defeat fixed on his face.

"Wow." I said out loud. "Who would have thought Mr. Perfectionist, Neji Hyuuga, didn't like girls…No one." I looked to him. "Oh wait…I did." I smirked once more. This was so unlike me, but I just loved the look on his face.

"What do you want?" His voice hard like steel.

"No, don't get like that." I pretend whined. "I just want a moment of your time."

He looked up at me. "You see Neji, you and I are very much alike." I started, my words slow and dragged. I knew one thing about him, now to figure out the other. "I'm smart, you're smart. You think girls are annoying." His gaze now fixed on me. "So do I." Shock replaced the defeat on his face. "You like me." His mouth slightly open, as if to say something, but he said nothing. "I like me too."

_Here goes nothing. _

Before he could come up with a complain, I bent forward, pulling his face closer and planted a well deserved kiss on his lips. They were soft; just as I thought they'd be. He was a great kisser too, just as expected. I couldn't imagine that he allowed me to kiss him so easily; moreover, that he would kiss me back.

_So I was right…as expected._

I pulled back. His face completely flushed, he avoided my eyes. I always knew he didn't liked girls. I knew he liked someone in class, but I didn't know who…It was either me …Sasuke or Gaara, but now I guess…

"I guess now you know uh?" Neji spoke up. I smirked. He deserved another kiss for that sexy look on his face and I was up for it too if it wasn't for the fact that Iruka busted in.

"Hey guys. We're back!" he smiled. I quickly jumped off Kakashi's desk.

"Did anything happen?" Tsunade asked coming in after Iruka.

We looked at each other for a moment and then shook our heads. "No."

"Everything still in one piece." Lady Tsunade mumbled looking over the room. "Impressive. That's merits for you guys."

"Thanks guys." Iruka said as Neji and I headed towards the door.

"It was no big deal." Neji said, in front of me.

"Yeah. You guys should do this more often." I added smirking to myself as we left the room.

After walking to class together, we delayed outside; staring at each other.

Neji broke the gazed and focused on his hand which refused to turn the door knob.

"Do you really want to go to class?" I asked leaning against the wall, watching as he hesitated to pull the door.

"We could go to the roof…" His grip loosened. "And talk." His hand fell from the door. Hn. I smirked.

* * *

**Shino's P.O.V**

It was now Chemistry class and Kabuto sensei was going on about the molecules of a diamond. I had already read on this so I wasn't confused. I looked to Sasuke; to the right of me. He seemed to have read ahead also because he wasn't really paying attention either. He looked rather distracted. I looked to the right of him…That's odd…Neji hadn't made it to class as yet, which was rather strange, since he was usually the first one here. Come to think of it, he wasn't at lunch either.

I made a quick check of the class, other than Neji, Shikamaru was also missing, which was the usual.

Now was my chance.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Uh?" he was dragged from his thoughts, eyes now on me.

"Are you interested in gu- I mean girls?"

_Shit. That was awkward._

If Sasuke had water in his mouth, I'm certain he would have spit every liter in my face.

"What!" he gasped in a whisper.

It was a good thing we were at the back of the class.

"S-Shino what the hell!"

"Do you like girls?" I whispered more clearly. His right brow arched awkwardly. "Umm I'm your friend, you can tell me. Friends need to know these things about one another"

"Umm…" I could have sworn Sasuke's face got a shade darker. "I-I…" he stuttered. This was a new side of Sasuke. Since he hasn't completely denied it, I'm guessing he likes guys then.

"What's your type?" his eyes went even wider.

"Shino…" His face flustered as he spoke. "I-I don't think, umm this is t-the t-time or place for this." He tried to keep hold of his self control.

"C'mon." I urged. "Every guy has a type. Brunettes, redheads." I looked at him suggestively. "Blondes with blue eyes."

"WHAT!" he shouted. The colour had travelled from his cheeks to his ears. The class fell silent. Kabuto had stopped teaching to look back at us. The students stared at Sasuke as he jumped up with his hands at his nose; was his nose bleeding?

"Sasuke?" Kabuto looked sternly at him, probably wondering about the outburst. "Are you okay? You look kind of faintish."

He mumbled something into his hand.

Kabuto looked confused. I stood next to Sasuke. "Sir, Sasuke hasn't been feeling well since lunch." I explained…and lied.

Kabuto threw a glance back to him.

"Ok then. Shino can you please take him to the nurse's office."

"Yes sir." Sasuke walked from his desk and through the door with his hand still covering half of his face and me following suit; leaving the whispers in the class.

I watched Sasuke as he rushed to the boys' room. He was flushed…all over, he was stuttering, confused, mumbling…This was definitely a new Sasuke.

He washed the blood from his nose, then turning off the tap, walked through the door.

'Aren't we going to the nurse?" I asked as I realized that we were heading up to the third floor.

"No…I need to talk to you."

I knew it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"Augh!" I sighed aloud as I tried to finish my art work. My mind was busy; running from the museum, to the library, to Neji's visit, to Shin and to Sai who was presently sitting on the other side of the room.

As usual we were the only ones in the art room.

"What are you sighing about?" Sai asked, walking towards the door. He placed the key inside the door and closed it.

I questioned his actions. "Umm what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." He said walking over to my work area. At that moment there was bang at the door. "Alone." He mouthed, placing his index finger on his lips. "Shh."

"Gaara?" Takeo called from outside. He pushed at the door. I wanted to answer…and I didn't want to answer. I was very curious about what Sai had to say. So I let Takeo called and after a minute or so they died out and Takeo left.

Sai smirked, very pleased with my decision. He came closer. My teal eyes followed him as he circled me.

"Gaara." I looked up at him. "You remembered what happened at the museum right?" he asked looking straight at me with midnight eyes.

"U-mm yeah." I stuttered looking down to the floor. How could I forget? I thought to myself.

'Well Gaara-" he hesitated. "I'm going to ask you something and your answer will determine my future actions."

He stopped moving around me and stood still, pulling back my head so that I was looking up again.

"What's your future actions?" I asked out of curiosity;ignoring his hand gripping at my hair. What was he talking about?

"My actions…Depends on your answer." I felt uneasy about everything. For some reason, Sai seemed out of character. "If you answer to my liking…I'll tell you everything, if you don't…you get to know nothing."

"Uh?" This seemed so much like one of those games that we played at the arcade. The one that I never win.

"First of all, do you remember what I said in the closet?"

My face flushed. I was probably the colour of my hair about now. After everything that went on in that closet, I didn't remember much specific details. "Umm- you said a lot of stuff- and u-mm."

Before I could finish, he had both his hands wrapped around my neck. "Let me refresh your memory." He lifted my chin and kissed my closed lips. "I like you..."

I stared at him blankly. When exactly did he say that? He stared at me."Now do you remember?"

"Umm." I blinked at him."I-I"

He kissed me again. "Do y-you think you m-might feel the same w-way?"

I stared into his dark eyes. They seemed deeper than usual. Was he serious? The look in his eyes said that he wanted something, and I wasn't sure if I had what he was looking for. He hugged unto me tightly as if his life depended on my answer.

"U-mm Sai p-please." I pushed him off. "I'm not g-gay, but…" His eyes fell.

'Ok then." He said after a pause. He walked towards the door and turned the keys. "I accept your answer." He mumbled sadly. He opened the door.

"P-plus don't y-you have a boyfriend?" I stammered. I felt extremely nervous. He looked back at me.

"He wasn't my boyfriend and don't mention him to anyone." He glared at me.

_Shit. I already told Neji_.

"So…where are you going now?" I asked trying to brush away the awkwardness, but it just wouldn't leave.

He stood at the door; a faint look on his face, he smiled; a weak one; a very weak one.

'I-I'm leaving school early today." He held unto the door knob tightly, as if he didn't want to let it go. "I feel kinda sick."

I kept my eyes on him from my stool. "Sorry to have bothered you." He apologized, turning to leave. "Bye." He smiled widely and walked out closing the door behind him. There was something about that smile…so fake; and his goodbye haunted me too. It wasn't a 'see yah tomorrow bye.' No. It was a 'bye 'that held no tomorrow. It was a final goodbye, and I had a bad feeling about it.

I left for the restroom to wash my face…or more like I was trying to wash away all the problems and the confusion in my life.

I turned the tap off, straightening up to look in the mirror.

"Ah!" I jumped back; frightened. In the mirror I saw Takeo standing close behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Gaara!" I hissed. I nearly had a frickin heart attack.

"What the -when the hell did you get in here!" I asked panicking. Seriously, Takeo really needs to stop sneaking up on me like this.

'That doesn't matter." He smiled cunningly, closing in on me. I leaned against the sink.

"Gaara." He reached for my tie."I found out something very interesting about you on Friday." He hugged me. "You wanna know what it is?" He asked playfully

I mentally sighed. Every time Takeo touched me, something strange would happen.

I pulled both his hands from around me and held them; tightly. "Takeo, listen to me." I pushed him against a column. He smiled. He was happy about this. "Stop it. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not sure I like it."

"I'll help you make up your mind." He smirked.

"Stop it!" I shook him by his shoulders.

"As a matter of fact, I think you do like it. You're just in denial."

In denial? I shook my head hopelessly at the kid.

"Takeo I don't li.."

'U-Umm." His eyes became wide and glossy. "G-Gaara I-I…" he sniffled. They became teary…Was he going to cry? "Y-you don't l-like me?" A tear fell to his cheek. "W-why don't you like me?" he cried; closing his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I umm." I suddenly felt guilty. "Shhh." I was lost for words. He ignored my plea and continued to cry.

"You like S-Sai don't you?" he cried even louder than before. I didn't know what to say to that. What did he and Sai agree on? Did they plot together to torture me? Why were they both telling me that they liked me? Which sick game were they playing?

"G-" I lifted his chin and bent forward. I was confused. Yeah…That had to be it. He was crying…loudly…For me? What else was I to do to shut him up?

I swear if walls could talk they'd tell me how fucked up my brain was.

I slowly pulled back from his face; a string of liquid stretching between us until it disappeared. He looked dazed. His brown eyes wide from shock; his cheeks red and hot; his lips still parted. He stared at me.

"Ga…y-you...kis…"

"Shh." I placed a hand on his lips. "I know."

"B-but w-why…?"

"Now that, I don't know." I turned my head away from him. What the hell was wrong with me? Why the fuck was I going around making out with a second year student in the boys' bathroom uh? He licked his lips and smiled; still stunned. My heart sped up after seeing that. I held my nose. It burnt. I looked away again. I didn't like this. I was just confuse that's all…

"Takeo stay here I have to go!" I ran out, leaving him leaning against the stall.

I had to find Sai.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

'I'm glad you decided to come." I looked to the brunette sitting beside me. I was really surprised when we kissed and even more surprised when he agreed to come up here.

"I can't believe that I'm skipping class." Neji said to himself.

Hn. I smirked. Neither could I. "It's your first time?"

He nodded. I smirked again. "I come here all the time. I looked to the sky. The clouds drifting by slowly; they were all white and fluffy. This was a beautiful day.

Neji sighed. I looked to his face. A hint of worry present. I could always depend on him to make such lovely expressions. He was just adorable…I wonder if he would slap me if I said that out loud.

"Neji." I moved to kneel before him.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his knees.

"There's something I always wanted to ask you…" he looked up at me anxiously and I looked away from his face, suddenly becoming nervous. "Umm, This is so troublesome-, b-but would you be my …friend...my b-boyfriend?" I found the courage to meet his eyes.

His eyes went wide but without response. I kissed him anyway. I didn't want him to say no so I smashed our lips together; anything to delay his answer.

"Shika-"He pulled me back. His pale purple eyes looked filled with worry and his cheeks flushed.

A shy look; How cute. I thought.

"I-I've never done this before."

I smiled to myself. "Neither have I." I pulled him in, closing the distance between us once more. There's a first time for everything. We were smart; we could figure things out together. It was his first time skipping class, so let's make it one to remember…

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I leaned against the railing, looking over at the school yard; my back to Shino.

"Sasuke…What are we doing on the roof?" the said kid asked.

"Shino." I said, turning around to meet his face. "Why were you asking me those questions?"

"Uh?" I saw a slight twitch in his body.

"I-I was curious I guess."

"Curious?" I narrowed my eyes at the kid. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah."

"I know you Shino…You don't just randomly become curious about those things?"

I stopped speaking. Was it just me or were there some mumblings sounds around here? I started again when I didn't hear anything else. Plus it was the middle of class…who could be on the roof at a time like this?

"Who put you up to this?" I asked. I mean. Shino wasn't one for random questions. I only knew two persons like that…and I knew it wasn't Naruto so it had to be the one that was exactly like him. "Was it Kiba?" I asked, but I wasn't sure why Kiba would put Shino up to something like this…and when would they find time for that? It wasn't like they were friends or anything.

"K-Kiba?" He asked, if my ears weren't deceiving me, I could have sworn there was a slight shock in his voice. 'Why'd you think that?"

_"Hmmm ah-h_."

"Uh?" Shino and I stopped talking and turned around. Okay. So it wasn't me. Someone else was on the roof because that noise certainly didn't come from us.

Shino and I noiselessly made our way around the other side of the roof. We peeked around the wall…

"NEJI!" Shino and I exclaimed.

To say that we were shocked would be the understatement of the year. I mean , Neji, was here, skipping class, and not only that, he was sitting on the floor, his head thrown back against the column, his usually neat pony tail, was a mess, his hair laid untidily across his face, due to the elastic band not being in its usual place. His school tie was sitting some distant off and his school jacket tied loosely around his waist. His white shirt was pulled, with only two buttons left undone.

And if you think that was the worst part of it, think again. Somebody's head was buried in his neck. And it wasn't the head of a girl…but a boy's and his head of hair looked awfully familiar.

"Sas-suke." Neji gasped my name. The other kid looked up at me as if I was interrupting something very important.

"SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I quickly grabbed my books and ran to the pool area. It was now the end of school and I had promised to meet Shino there and I didn't want to be late.

Uh? I looked to the meeting area and it was empty. That's strange; Shino was usually here by now.

I sat down. Maybe something came up. Plus he always waited on me.

'Kiba!" Shino appeared moments later. He sounded shock.

"I know I'm here early and all, but you don't have to sound so surprised."

"That's not it…You will never believe what just happened."

"What?" I jumped up. "A fight?"

"No." he said quickly. 'You see I asked Sasuke the questions like you asked me…"

"Really? Did he say he liked Naruto?" I exclaimed.

"No…not exactly, but he blushed and there was a nosebleed and stuff."

"Aww…so he does like him..." Shino didn't stop talking.

"Then Kabuto sensei told me take him to the nurse and instead of going to the infirmary, he headed for the roof."

"The roof?" I asked "What for?"

"He questioned me…" Shino paused. "Then he suspected you."

"He did what!" I knew Sasuke was smart, but still, how could he have suspected me? Shino and I don't even make contact with each other at school, and if we do, no one's around to see, so there's no way he could have known that we were friends.

"But it doesn't end there…" he got me to stop talking. "Right in the middle of my interrogation we heard some weird sounds."

I arched my brow at him. "Weird sounds?"

"Then we found Neji…"

"So…" Lame. Neji. How boring was that? He continued.

"…And your friend Shikamaru making out."

"WHAT! ' I exclaimed loudly.

"Shikamaru and Neji… making out on the roof…kissing…touching…grabbing…"

"I get it!" I tried to understand the situation. "I just can't believe it."

"Sasuke was shocked out of his mind. I think he even got another nosebleed."

"Where are they now?" I asked, still trying to put things together.

"I left them on the roof."

Shikamaru and Neji… That's just impossible…I would just love to see how two overly controlling people could come together. It was difficult…almost impossible…Almost…Then again, smart people always made the impossible possible.

"So…" I looked up to Shino curiously. "Who was on top?" Shino looked to me strangely

"Well, if you must know…" he shook his head. "Shikamaru was."

'Shikamaru…" I shook my head. "I always knew he had it in him."

"Well, that's that." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Let's focus on us.'

Shino kissed my lips, removing his glasses.

"Ok." I mumbled against his lips. He smirked against mine as I allowed him to remove my jacket. I threw it to the floor. My hands then retreated to his afro like hair. It felt soft and nice. Shino pushed me to lie back as he got hold of my belt.

"No Shino." I whined. He bent over me making our lips touch, while he had a hand still busy with my belt.

"Why not?" The question vibrated against my neck, causing a tingling sensation.

"It's too open…"

"No one's going to see us…No one comes around here on Mondays."

"What if someone does come and sees us…" I held his hand, preventing him from going any further down.

"Well." He looked up at me. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "We'll just have to give them a show they'll never forget."

He finally got the belt off my hips and threw it one side.

"Sh-ino." I complained as he grabbed my groin. He bit at my neck and I choked on my words. His mouth travelled back to my lips and his tongue soon found its way roaming around.

"Mhnm."I muffled out as he bit on my tongue. He sat on top of me and I happily threw my hands around his neck, pulling him forward for another kiss, but he got hold of both my hands in a tight grip and pinned them above my head, with one hand.

"O-Ouch." I strained out, my eyes wide as Shino looked down at me with a smirk. He finally bent forward, but instead of kissing me, he just let our lips touched for a moment. I tried to move upwards so that I could capture his, but he pulled back every time… Not to mention the grip he had on my hands. I was getting tired so I threw my head back; all the time whining.

Shino saw the misery on my face, then bent forward leaving traces at my pulse and just when I started to feel relax, he bit at my shoulder so hard I knew it would be bruised by tomorrow.

"Ah Shino!" I arched. He smirked. Shino seem to have picked up some rather sadistic behaviour lately.

"Did that hurt?" he asked teasingly. "I'm sorry." He pried my mouth open again, allowing his elongated muscle to feel every inch of my mouth. I found it hard to breathe.

"Mhnm." I moaned deeply into the kiss. He thought that was a signal to deepen it. Uh? I stopped kissing back when I saw a really familiar figure approaching us. Shit.

"Mtcnmhm." I mumbled something in his mouth, trying to break the kiss, but Shino wasn't about to stop now. I tried to push him off, just to realize that my hands were still being held back.

The kid was in Shino's blind spot now. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I bit down at his tongue harshly. He drew back quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked breathily.

"Get off."

His brow now knitted in confusion. "Why?"

"Kiba?" The question came from behind.

_Shit! That's why._

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Kiba!" Takeo stood some feet behind Shino. My face immediately flushed.

"Why the hell do we always get interrupted?" Shino asked, turning around to face the kid. "And you are?"

Brown eyes drifted from me to Shino. "I'm Takeo Kuchiki and you must be Shino Aburame, Sai's friend, nice to meet you." He smiled innocently. Shino just glared back.

"S-Shino." My face went a tint darker, as both boys turn to look at me. Shino was still well seated on top of me and Takeo was right there. He released my hand from his hold. I rubbed my wrists, and then tried to push myself up with the support of my elbows. Shino placed his hand on my chest, pushing me back down.

"So you guys are like together, right?" Takeo asked from behind. "I wish the person I love would hold me down like that."

I blushed even deeper; the heat now reaching my neck.

"What do you want?" Shino turned to face him again.

"Oh…" Takeo said, still looking at me and walking closer to us. "I was just wondering if you guys saw Gaara pass by here."

"U-Umm…No." My voice came as a whisper. "We haven't."

"Oh man." He complained, throwing himself to sit next to us. "I've been looking all over for him." He sighed. We stared; wondering how long he was going to stay here.

"Please, go on." He fanned at us. "Don't mind me; you won't even know that I'm here."

I mentally sighed remembering the last time he said that.

Shino shrugged, pushing my under shirt up.

"S-Shino." I held my shirt in place. "You can't. Takeo is a child."

"You heard him." He bit at my exposed chest. "He said to go on." He bit at my nipple.

"Ah...!" I bit down at my lip. I could not have made that sound. Takeo looked to me curiously and Shino suddenly stopped and stared down at me with a grin. My face went twenty shades darker.

"You like being watched don't you?"

"N-no. I-I don't." I stuttered.

"Really?" he chuckled. "You don't sound very convincing to me." I kept quiet. "Let's just see then." He kept one hand busy, playfully flicking my now hardened nipple, while the next trailed down my stomach and into my pants.

"Ahh." I gasped as his cold fingers met my unexposed skin. Takeo kept his eyes glued on us. The place suddenly felt extremely hot; I'm surprised that my head hadn't caught on fire as yet. I turned my head away from the kid. Shino pinched my nipple and I muffled a moan, biting deeply into the back of my hand.

"So you wouldn't mind if Takeo stayed and kept our company…right?"

I didn't answer. He bit at my skin and a string of incoherent words came flying out.

"He's so cute." Takeo awed at the defenseless state that I was currently in. I closed my eyes, both my hands now at my mouth trying to stop whatever nonsense that I would say from coming out.

"Kid."

"Uh?" I heard Takeo answered.

"I was going to ask you to leave, but you seem to have made things much more interesting."

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I rang the doorbell of the house and in no time Kakashi was there before me.

"You came to Naruto!" He asked; shocked, happy and sadness altogether. I nodded. "You guys are talking? He didn't tell me."

I shrugged. It wasn't lying; I just wasn't saying anything.

"He's in his room I should go and get him-"

"He knows that I'm coming." I lied, holding Kakashi's hand; preventing him from going any further. "Plus Itachi wants to talk to you…Something about going out to drink."

"Itachi wants to go for a drink again?" He asked, grabbing his coat from the couch. He paused by the door.

"I should probably tell Naruto that I'm leaving." He opened his mouth. "Na…" I hushed him, butting in.

"I'll tell him." Kakashi looked to me strangely. I placed an innocent smile on my face; the kind that made people want to believe you. Soon his worried expression disappeared. I smirked internally. I'm a natural. "So you two will be okay?"

"We'll be fine." I assured him. "Now go…Itachi's waiting."

"Okay, okay, but I'm glad you two are better now. I told you he would remember…You have to tell me how he took it later k"

"Yeah…" He closed the door. " Right…" I leaned against the door. He will remember indeed. Pushing myself from the door, I slowly made my way up the staircase, trying my best not to make a sound. I could have sworn I wasn't even breathing. Mentally, I was chuckling at my sneakiness. I felt like a burglar robbing from a mansion, ready to take every precious item from the house, but all the time watching out for booby traps. Hn. Come to think of it. I was going to be a thief pretty soon. I was going to take back what should have been mine from the very beginning. But taking back what's yours isn't really stealing is it?

Naruto; taken from me by fate and was trapped deep in his cruel mind. But I was going to take him back. I don't care shit about destiny. I was never one to go by the rule books anyway. I create my own opportunities, controlled my chances and kicked providence in its ass. Because this was my fucking, god damn life and my, was I going to live it!

I got to the first door in the hall. I held the knob timidly as I turned it and slightly pushed it open. It was empty. The bed was well made with blue spread and a matching navy carpet on the floor. There was desktop computer one side of the room and a mahogany dresser to the next. The walls were painted white and had held few pictures and the bookshelves were packed. The last time I checked Naruto hated reading and this room was way too tidy…so it had to be Kakashi's.

I backed out from the room, not removing anything from its place and closed the door quietly. I went to the next room, not very far from the first and followed the same procedures.

This was it. If the bright orange rug on the floor didn't scream Naruto, the loud attempted singing sound or whatever it was escaping from the bathroom did. He was taking a shower, just my luck. I silently closed the door behind me.

Yep! This was Naruto's room indeed. His bed was a mess, laundry and other stuff were on the floor. There was a bookshelf, but it was hardly as filled as Kakashi's; mostly comics and magazines and a few books for learning purposes. His walls had tons of pictures; of him and Kakashi, his friends. I walked over to the windows, closing them and drawing the curtains. I stood over his table where a small picture frame sat. I took it in hand and a sudden pain gripped at my chest.

In the picture were two little boys. They were still pretty young; not very long after his accident it seemed, because his hand was still in a cast. In the background was the park. Naruto's bright blonde hair was short and ruffled and he wore a broad smile on his scratched face; you could count all his teeth if you wanted to and his sapphire eyes were wider than ever. Next to him was… Kiba, his hands thrown around the blonde's neck, he also had a smile just as wide as Naruto's; showing off his entire collection of canine like teeth. My heart ached because I remembered that day when Kakashi was taking them to the park and I wasn't allowed to go because Itachi said that Naruto didn't want me around.

They looked happy; truly happy and my heart ached even more because I knew that I was the one that should have been next to him in that picture. I placed it back, but this time faced down.

I suddenly noticed the silence and the non-presence of that horrible singing. The bathroom door clicked as it was opened. I turn to face the kid. His eyes were closed as he leisurely walked out from the room. His naturally tanned skin, only being covered from the waist down by a small white towel and his hair dripping wet. His body glistened. I almost jumped him…Almost.

"That was-"

"Naruto." His name rolled off my tongue. His eyes opened immediately.

"Sa-suke! U-uum what…I-I" He scratched nervously at his cheeks. I smirked at his embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" His voice a higher pitch than normal. "I-I…" He was probably going to say he needed to get some clothes so I should go, but…

"Don't worry." I made a step towards him. "I like what you're wearing now." He timidly took a step back. I stopped, not wanting to scare him further.

"Anyway…Do you remember what I told you?"

"Y-yea." He scratched at his head with his right hand, holding tighter to the towel with the left.

"Do you-"

"B-But I don't believe it." I looked towards him. "I don't believe y-you."

My face tensed. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I-I don't know." He looked away. "But I just don't believe you." He repeated his words; they made me very angry. Before I knew it, I lunged at him, punched him in the gut , shoved him to the bed and sat on him.

"KAK-!"

He started to shout, but I slapped my hand over his mouth, and used the other to grab his hands, pinning them above his head. "Mhmm." He grumbled something into my hand.

"Kakashi isn't here." He bit my hand middle. I pulled back quickly.

"Get the fuck off me Sasuke!" he growled. "What the hell is your problem?" he tried to pull free, but failed.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. "What's my problem! Do you know how hard it is look at you right now?"

"Then don't look at me!" he spat back.

"I can't not look at you. You were my only friend, my best friend and now…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we were never friends…"

"Yes we were..." I said to him, but sounding as if I was trying to convince myself. "You have no idea what it feels like to lose someone precious to you…"

"Ha!" he laughed mockingly. "If you haven't realized I don't have any parents so I know god damn well how it feels!"

"Where the fuck have you been? Neither do I!"

The room fell silent for awhile.

"It's hard enough to lose people precious to you, but when you find at least one of them back and he's right in front of you and don't remember a thing about you…that feels even worse."

Naruto stopped squirming beneath me.

"We both lost our parents in the same incident." He looked up at me confused. "Ask Kakashi…And yes it was chance that Kakashi was a family friend of both our parents and that we both got put under his care…It was just by chance that we met. We were different, but I didn't mind. Though we both lost our parents, I cried over them every day, but you adjusted…You were brave and you thought me how to be strong. And soon I stopped crying… and the thoughts of our parents became like distant memories. We became close…very close and we messed around…a lot." I smirked down at him. "Kinda like this…" I bent forward and kissed his sealed lips. "Don't you remember?"

He shook his head wildly. "Sasuke…That couldn't be true. The only childhood friend I can remember is Kiba!"

I hissed. This wasn't going to work.

"It's a pity you didn't remember the easy way Naruto, because I'm going to make you remember, one way _or the other._

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sai's P.O.V**

"Augh!" I sighed over and over again as I sat in the front seat of a bus. Talk about feeling lovelorn. I closed my eyes tightly; they burnt, and then again, so did my heart. I wonder if I could close that too. A bitterness rose in my mouth. So this is what it tasted like to be rejected…man it sucked. Well that's the last time I'm ever going telling anyone that I liked them…That's if I ever love anyone ever again.

I was dragged from my thought as the bus jolted to a stop. I took my bag and got up ; this was my stop. I narrowed my eyes at the old man who sat beside me, as he made his hand rest on my butt one second too long as I passed him.

I stepped out of the bus, looking to the sky. The once blue, clear sky was now fighting with dark rain clouds. Tsh. Great. It was going to rain.

I was going to Shin's. I walked for the rest of the journey and soon I was going down the avenue where Shin lived. Square tiles led me closer. Each step I took was a blow to my heart. I hoped that I would just die from a heart attack before I got there, but that didn't happened. In no time I was standing in front of Shin's house. I knocked and the door swung open.

A wide smile plastered to the face now in front of me. Shin. He was so bright as always, yet…

"Sai.!" He grabbed me into a hug. "I'm glad that you came, come in!" He took my hand and pulled me in.

As soon as we were inside, my back was shoved against the door and Shin's body was pressed against mine. My bag fell to sit beside our feet. My mouth was forced open by Shin's greedy tongue which roamed around freely. I just stood there and allowed him to have his way with me. I really couldn't care less what anyone did to me now. Shin pulled back with a smack of his lips and stared at me.

"Sai?"

Uh? Shin spoke. "I-I'm sorry."

"No. Sorry for doing that all of a sudden." He apologized, a 360 turn of his personality.

He pulled me to the living room and pushed me to sit in a couch. "Do you need anything?"

"No Thanks." He sat next to me as I busied myself looking around at everything; the ceiling, the kitchen area, the walls, anything but the face that once hurt me.

"Sai." I felt his warm hands on my cheek as he turned my head so that I was looking directly at him. "I'm sorry."

_He's sorry._

"I'm really, really sorry." His words repeated in my head. He's sorry. He leaned in closer, still saying something, but I'm not hearing a single word because his previous words now became deafening.

"-Wanna make it up to you." He was standing now. He gently pulled me from the seat and lead me down a hall that I knew much too well, despite the 3 years that passed.

Before I knew it, I was in his room; on his bed, staring up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Don't worry…" he said as he pecked at my forehead reassuringly. "It won't hurt this time." He said, before leaving my side for something.

I couldn't move, for terror held me tightly as I laid on the bed. I couldn't speak either. The words were scared down my throat, knowing too well the '_it' _Shin was talking about.

He came back with something in his hand. He jumped unto the bed, resting it by my side. He easily removed my shoes and came hovering over me; his grey hair falling to his face and covering his eyes.

He placed small butterfly kisses along my neck, as his hands busied themselves with the buttons of my shirt. White material fell to the carpeted floor in a heap. Shin was nibbling at my lips for permission to enter.

I found myself fighting with Shin's tongue, which moved about my mouth as if it had lost something there. He left my lips, now licking at bare chest.

"Ah-h." My breathing becoming heavy as he went lower and lower.

_No. I did not want this._

Shin's hand was at my belt. I held his with mine. He stopped kissing my stomach to look up at me; his eyes questioning my actions.

"No…No." I breathed out. "No." For that was all I could say.

He placed his other hand on top of mine; squeezing them. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

Did I? A part of me did and unfortunately that little kid inside was over powering my own thoughts. My grip loosened. He smirked, taking my hands away altogether and placing them to lay by my side.

"Trust me." He undid the belt. I gulped as he easily pulled my slacks off. He parted my legs; my breathing now becoming audible in the silent room. The tension heavy on my lids; I closed my eyes. Shin's breathing tickling my neck as he inhaled deeply and exhaled. His hand now rubbing up and down my inner thighs; smooth, sleek liquid dripping from his fingers.

"Ugh!" I croaked as those same fingers found themselves rubbing against the crevice of my ass.

My heart beat, my breathing, everything increasing as if I was in a race. He looked down on me, catching my lips as his fingers poked teasingly against my ass. He deepened the kiss and my backed arched back as his fingers slid deep inside me.

"Mhmm." I moaned into the kiss. Wanting to scream, but can't. He removed his lips.

"You okay?" he asked smirking as he slid another one in.

"I-ahShin!" the words came out jumbled. With fingers still in contact, he laid between my legs; and grazed against my crotch. His left hand pinning my right hand to the bed as he grinded against me.

"Ah… Ah...Ah." The moans came one after the other as Shin relentlessly grinded against me; moving in the same rhythm with his fingers.

I could feel the air building up in my head as it went blank. I was getting high on this, which was bad.

Shin's finger dug somewhere deep inside me which had me arching so far back I thought I'd break in two.

"AHH! S-Shin p-please…"

"You like that?" He asked smirking and placing the same pressure on the previous spot.

'Sh-Sh-I-I…nhm" A load of gibberish came out at once.

"I guess that's a yes." He smirked once more. "And that's not even the best part." He quickly withdrew all his fingers; bringing them to his lips and licking them.

My heart skipped a beat…No. It stopped altogether at that moment. He ran those same fingers against my lower lip then sucked the taste from my lip.

I don't know, but it was getting really hot in here…too hot.

He took my left leg and held it against his hip. He leaned over me; over faces so close we were practically exchanging breath.

His dark eyes staring straight into my terrified ones. His fingers now poking at my hole again…Wait…That wasn't his fingers.

"Relax." He sucked at my lips and the same time something really hard was intruding my body. No…No…

"MMhm!" I groaned painfully into his mouth; I tried to push him back with my free hand, but it was slapped back to my side.

Shin moaned, his eyes rolling back. He continued forward…It hurt…It really did. I closed my eyes; trying to close out the pain, but of course, that didn't work.

"Ah!" I groaned again, throwing my head back. He stopped.

"You okay?" he asked again. I didn't answer…I couldn't.

I guess the fact that I was still alive and breathing was enough for him, because he started to move his hips back and forth into my pelvis, hitting a particular spot again and again, causing me to gasp out each breath.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!"

The sound of thunder filled the room and soon raindrops were falling on the roof like cannons from the sky, drowning out my screams, moans, groans and my cries of pain. And even though Shin had his neck buried in mine, I couldn't hear a word he was saying…I could only feel the vibration against my neck.

I finally opened my eyes. My head still arched back, looking fully at the window; rain drops trailing down the glass; like tears.

My tears…which just wouldn't come...

_Gaara._

* * *

**Ugh. And I thought I was feeling sad at the beginning…I feel even worse after finishing it. Though this chapter is shorter than the rest, I think I might go back to short chapters….My fingers hurt…What do you think?**

**Anyway. If you were impressed … leave a review…if not do… the same and tell me what's wrong. I don't mind good criticisms…then again, I don't mind flames either.**

**:)**


	11. When it Rains, It Pours

**A/n: First of all I must say a big shout out to my amazing friend ****Tanni8kyaHehe ****who went out of her way and wrote the absolutely great fighting scene you are about to witness…or read…or whatever you know what I mean. It was well done! Praise her people, because without the fighting scene, this chapter would have sucked…terribly…Well I haven't heard of something sucking any other way …Lol. That sounds weird doesn't it? Anyway, thanks again buddy...hehee…buddy. LOL!**

**Secondly, Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm extremely grateful that people are still interested in this story…I love it too, so I will not stop until its finish. And all you guys that read and did not review, but left me with a story alert and favourite author and favourited (Not sure if this is a word, but who cares) this story, I'm also extremely thankful to you too. Hell, some of you even did all four. Thanks a million!**

**Thirdly, I'm starting to think that I should change the themes from Romace/ Humour to Romance/ Drama. I mean for a humour story, there's a lot of drama going on. I'm not so fond of drama, but it seems as if I have changed. **

**And fourthly…wait, there's no fourthly…so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, because if I did, a certain blonde and a raven would be F-ing right now, right in front of Sakura. (In your face bitch!)**

* * *

**When It Rains, It Pours**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

_"It's a pity you didn't remember the easy way Naruto, because I'm going to make you remember, one way __or the other._

* * *

Uh? What the hell did he mean by that? Sasuke looked down at me with a murderous glare. I knew I always liked Sasuke, but after receiving that look, all my crush went flying right through the window. I was scared.

"How do you expect me to remember something that didn't even happen?" I asked angrily.

"You'll see." He smirked.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**OoOoO Flashback OoOoO**

_I watched as Kakashi and Itachi left the room._

"_I'll be out in a minute." I said. They accepted my excuse._

_I remained seated beside Naruto's sleeping body. A few strands of his hair laid untidily in his face so I reached over and flicked them to the side; allowing my hand to rest on his face for a moment longer, admiring the warmth of his body. _

"_A friend?"The voice of the doctor had me jumping out of my skin as I quickly pulled my hand away from his face._

"_Umm y-yeah…my best friend."_

"_Don't worry, he'll remember." He said reassuredly as he came to me and patted me on the head._

"_How long do you think it will take?" I asked looking up at the doctor hopefully._

"_Maybe one or two…" His voice trailed off.__"Or maybe three."_

"_Three what!" I exclaimed as I became impatient. "Days, weeks, months…years?"I whispered the last one. I didn't want it to take that long._

"_I'm not sure." He answered uncertain._

_I hissed, annoyed by the doctor. I hesitated before asking my next question. "So…umm is there any faster way to get him to remember?" I wanted him to recover as fast as possible so that I could apologize to him._

"_Well there is a way that could make him remember almost instantly…"His voice trailed off once more. I narrowed my eyes at him. Wasn't he going to tell me? TSH._

"_And that is…" I urged him to continue. _

"_If he relived the experience." He ended. "Reliving the experience would send back all his memories. It's almost one hundred percent accurate."_

_My eyes went wide. "Relive?" I said out loud._

"_Yes, but what's the chance of him actually waltzing into to a road and getting hit by a speeding car again?"He asked in a laughing tone. "Not much. So I guess you just have to wait like everybody else."_

"_Relive." I said once more. He ruffled my hair._

"_That's right; I almost forgot that you were just ten years old. You probably don't understand a word I just said do you?" He asked. I didn't answer. He ended, sighing aloud, and then left the room. But he was wrong. I did understand. _

_I turned back to face the kid lying in the bed._

_Naruto._

**OoOoO End of Flashback OoOoO**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Sasuke , don't be ridiculous now, get off me!" He smirked down at me, both my hands still in his grip, hanging off the bed.

"Doesn't this position bring back any memories" He asked.

"No! " I knew being held down like this by Sasuke was one of my many dreams, but now it wasn't as pleasant as I'd thought it would be. "Now get off me."

"Ah!" he pressed my hand back. It really hurt too because there was nothing beneath it for support . I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"Naruto. I really didn't want to hurt you." He said. Hn. You could have fooled me. I thought. "But you've just got to remember." He said sounding desperate. He placed his hand on my cheek and bent forward and bit at my lips, pulling back to speak. "This is the part where you tell me that's how you like it."

I turned my face away from his; scowling, but I could feel the heat rising from my face.

"Blushing uh?" he smirked. "That's a good sign."

He removed from my lips, now attaching himself to my cheek, nibbling his way down to my ear and sucking harshly at my neck.

"Ah!" He gained a gasp from me. I bit down at my lips as he smirked against my skin. I looked down at him as his lips reached my chest; kissing and biting at the bare skin.

"Sa-I ah!" My breath suddenly itched at my throat as he gnawed at my exposed nipples.

"You were saying something?" he looked up to me. I closed my eyes, throwing my head back to the bed. Why the hell wasn't I fighting back my potential rapist?

"I really t-think you should s-stop now." I said; my voice unsteady.

"Funny." He chuckled. "You said that last time…" He pinched the other.

"Ouch Sas-suke!"I squirmed under his hold. My wrist rubbing harshly against his hand.

"It's okay." He said trailing his free hand down my stomach; his fingers leaving behind a tingling sensation, his hand then stopped right above the towel. My, was it getting hot. I was burning up.

"S-Sasuke."I whined. He came up and placed a kiss on my now flushed face, looking deep into my eyes, but for some reason it looked as if he was looking pass my eyes, at something way back.

"Do you like this?" He asked, his hands playing with the knot on the towel and soon it slipped right in.

"Opps!" He said mockingly.

"No- Sasuke…get off!" I tried to push him off, seriously I did, but my body suddenly felt weak, plus he was sitting on top of me and he was rather heavy.

"You see Naruto, this time I'm not stopping until you remember." He smirked. "So you better remember soon." In no time the towel was dragged from my waist and was thrown on the floor.

My face started to burn up now. My entire body was lying naked and exposed under Sasuke and it was rather embarrassing might I add.

"No need to be embarrassed, I've seen you naked before."

He laid on my chest; my breathing now increasing at how close our bodies were together. He then buried his head into my neck and with one hard thrust forward, he knocked all the air out of my body.

"Ugh!" I panted for air. My head suddenly feeling light.

"_Stop studying already, give it a rest!" A blonde kid whined, playing with the hair of a raven headed kid who had his face buried in a book._

"Do you remember anything?" he breathed into my neck, followed by another harsh thrust forward. My exposed flesh now burning up courtesy of the friction created by Sasuke's jeans rubbing against my exposed member.

"_You don't like me anymore?" The blonde kid asked the raven who was now beneath him. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. The raven closed his eyes._

Another hard thrust and I was gasping for breath like fish out of water. I could literally feel my head getting lighter. The room was spinning. I was going to pass out anytime now. I could feel it.

Sasuke released my hands, but I was too weak to do anything.

"I really like you." He whispered into my ear and at that moment a million signals were sent to my brain at once, frying the muscle. It felt like all the neurons in my brain suddenly connected at once, leaving an electrifying pain behind. Images passed through my brain like a movie.

_It doesn't mean anything right?_

"_You're so naïve ."_

"_Opps."_

Everything played out before me.

_I saw the blonde running; the raven chasing. I saw Kakashi and a younger version of Itachi; the blonde ran into the road; He saw the car; the car was really close. The raven screamed._

_Naruto!_

_**BLANK**_

* * *

"Naruto." The sound of my name pulled me from my thoughts and back to this world; another hard thrust.

"Sa-Sasuke, s-stop!" I stuttered. He continued to brush against me.

"N-No" he held both my legs by his hips. I tried to push him back with my hands, but my brain wasn't sending the correct messages to my hands, because instead of pushing him back, I was pulling him forward. "Not 'till you remember." His words were breathy.

I could remember. I remembered us being friends; Itachi; getting hit by a car; being in a hospital. I remembered it all.

"I remember." I mouthed softly. He didn't stop, but continued to rasp into my body harshly and unrhythmically "I-I." I stuttered on the one word my brain could process at the moment as my body head became light and my stomach contracted and with Sasuke's fingers digging into my skin painfully.

"Nar-ruto." He said before biting into my shoulder and riding out whatever energy he had left in him.

Warm liquid ran down my stomach and between my legs, but I was too high and tired to pay much attention to that. Sasuke's body fell unto mine, hitting out whatever air I had left and crushing me into the bed.

His pants felt sticky and his shirt damp with sweat stuck to me like a second layer of skin. We just laid there and breathed; because that's all we could do now. Our breathing very audible in the quiet room.

"I-I rememeber." I whispered again and this time I was positive he had heard t, because his breathing stopped suddenly and his shoulder tensed. He leaned unto his elbow and looked right into my eyes; without saying a word. I stared into his, also equally quiet. Now I know. The blonde was me and the raven was Sasuke. I remembered studying together, messing around with each other, kissing, touching, I remembered liking him and most importantly the reason why I liked him. Yes. It was all coming back to me now.

"Sas…" I started. I still didn't understand everything and plus I couldn't breathe.

"Shh…" He hushed me up, rolling off me and lying by side.

I heard a soft sigh. I looked towards him; his face flustered, eyes closed; his breathing still heavy; his chest rising and falling. I brought my eyes to the ceiling.

Shit! I had to take another shower.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I got over drained, tired and weak. After taking a well needed shower, I threw myself into bed; staring at the ceiling.

"Six years." I whispered into the empty room. "He remembered."

I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I didn't know which to act on. Should I be anger at the fact that he called me a liar and that it took him six years? Should I be happy that he finally remembered? Should I be sad? Should I be surprised that he finally remembered after so long? What uh?

I couldn't choose so I just laid back and did nothing. My words stuck in my throat and my eyes burnt.

There was a knock at the door. I didn't want to speak, not now. I feared if I started I would start to…

Itachi peeked his head inside, illuminating the room with what little light that got in from the hall.

"How was it?" he asked. My throat burnt, it felt as if something was lodged down there, but if I didn't say anything Itachi would think that something was wrong with me.

"Good." I mumbled, closing my eyes. Itachi understanding, chuckled to himself and close the door.

I was grateful, for he didn't see the clear liquid that was now trailing down my cheeks.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

After making up some excuse as to why I was still in the shower, Kakashi sat in my room and started ranting about his and Itachi's escapades.

I came out of the bathroom, this time fully clothed. Hn. I guess I was still worried that Sasuke might be in here to jump me again. Kakashi was all smiles and was lying right in the spot where I was jumped and got my sense dry humped the hell out of me.

I sighed, closing my eyes. And leaning against the door, trying to put things together in my head; Kakashi's rant still playing in the background.

"Wow." I said smiling. "My life sure is fucked up."

I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell from the sudden stop of the rant that Kakashi was probably staring at me now with wide eyes and his mouth probably slightly open. A silence filled the room.

I pushed myself off the door and went to sit beside him on the bed.

"Naruto..." Kakashi's voice was slow and filled with concern.

"How much do you really know about Itachi and Sasuke?" I asked. Maybe this time he'll tell me the truth.

"W-What do you mean!"

I shook my head at his surprise.

"You know, is Itachi just another teacher that happens to be my neighbour and his Sasuke just my classmate?"

His face relaxed with a small smile.

"I thought he was acting suspicious." He said to himself. "Sasuke told you uh?"

My face lit up remembering everything that happened and what Sasuke did.

"Umm ." I scratched my head. "Y-yea…sort of."

"Well then, no, Itachi isn't _just _another colleague and neighbour and neither is Sasuke." He looked up as if looking back into the pass. A feeling of nostalgia taking over the room. "Actually, when they were much younger I was their guardian too. So I was left in charge of three young boys." He laughed. "Look at me, I always thought that I was the most unlikely to become a parent and look at me fathering three children."

"So Sasuke and I were…"

"Friends?" he finished my sentence. "Yeah, best friends…real close, we couldn't keep you guys separated not even for a minute."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Then why…" he lowered his head, focusing on his hands. "Why lie Kakashi?"

"Naruto we had to…"

"Why?"

" Because you left us no choice Naruto... After that crash you didn't remember anything about Itachi and Sasuke…and for some reason or another you refused to befriend him…Poor Sasuke…he tried, but you wanted none of it…You treated him terribly, you didn't want him around so we decided to just give up and just pretend as if we didn't know each other from Adams. But Sasuke didn't give up…He always stuck around, hoping that one day you would remember. We pretended because ... the truth hurts…"

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sai's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly fluttered open after feeling light taps on my face.

I squinted my eyes as the light blinded me for a moment.

"Sai wake up." The palm tapped my face once more.

"Shin." I said weakly as I tried t sit up, but my body was in so much pain and…what the hell?

I tugged at my hands, but they wouldn't move. When I looked to them, they were cuffed to the bed head.

I jumped up, hurting my butt in the process. "Shin!" I exclaimed, pulling desperately at the cuffs. "Why are you doing this?"

He smiled sadistically down at me. "What?" He asked innocently. "I can't have you running away like you did last time now can I?"

"I won't run away." My eyes welled up. "I came here on my own, why would I just leave?"

"I don't know…You did the last time though." He sat on the bed, with a plate in his hand. It looked like sandwiches, rice balls and this squishy 'thingy' and there was an orange juice on the bed stand.

"Shin…"

He took a sandwich in his hand. " Consider this as your punishment for leaving last time." He held it at my mouth. "Now say auh!"

I allowed him to feed me, because I was hungry and I could do nothing else. After he had finished with me and was ready for school, I spoke what was on my mind from earlier.

"So what am I suppose to do while you're gone?' Surely he didn't expect me to just sit here.

"The TV is on." He placed the remote by my side. I narrowed my eyes at the object. What was the use if I wasn't able to use it?

"And eat?"

"Don't worry. I'll come back at lunch to get you something to eat." He kissed me on the forehead. "And maybe then I'll reconsider your punishment." My skin cringed. The one that kisses the forehead was always the deceiver and so was Shin."Now say auh." He said again.

"Wha-" he held my mouth open and gagged me with the cloth that he had holding in his hands. I glared at him.

"Sorry, but I can't have you alerting the neighbours either." He smiled apologetically. "Be good while I'm gone." He said standing at the door."And one more thing…" I looked to him. "Stay there." He slammed the room door shut.

I pulled at the cuffs as soon as the door was closed… No one knew where I was. Neji was going to kill me and…well that was if I ever get to see him again. That thought got me. I pulled even harder… I had to get the hell out of here!

After moments of futile efforts I stopped pulling. My wrists were now becoming red and bruised…plus it hurt…

I sighed heavily into the cloth. This was unbelievable.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The next day everyone was a mess. I was still so messed up emotionally, still confused about Shino's questions and still shocked about Neji's new sexuality…Everything was just moving too fast… and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

Surprisingly no one felt like eating, no one even made eye contact with each other. It was the most awkward lunch ever…and I was getting tired of it. So me, being the brave one, lifted my head and spoke up.

"Dude, don't worry about the questions 'K." Shino looked to meet my eyes. "As a matter of fact forget about them."

"And you." I shifted my gaze to a flustered Neji. "We won't say anything about the roof incident…so stop worrying."

"And…" I turned to face Sai, who was suppose to be seated next to Neji, but wasn't.

"Umm Neji." I shifted my gaze back to the brunette. "Where the heck is Sai?" I asked, just noticing that, he was missing.

"I don't know." The Hyuuga mumbled.

"What the hell do you mean by you don't know? You live with him!" I asked confused.

"Yesterday, his art classmate told me that he left early; said he was feeling sick, but when I got home he wasn't there, so I thought maybe he went out…so I waited awhile and he didn't show. I tried waiting up for him, but I fell asleep. So when I woke up this morning and checked his room..." Neji paused for dramatic effect I thought. " His room was stripped, the draws empty, shelves clear.

"What!" Shino and I exclaimed in unison. We've been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you call us or tell somebody?"

"I thought maybe he would show up at school today, but apparently he didn't." Neji sighed; worried.

I was also starting to worry and I could tell that it was the same with Shino. Damn I already had my own problems, now this!

"Did this classmate say anything else?"Shino asked. He didn't answer.

"Does he have any idea of where he might be?" I asked. Neji stood up, ignoring my question. Who the hell was this classmate anyway? I thought.

Neji ran off. Shino and I looked to the direction in which he ran to. Oh… it was _that _table. We got up and followed him.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"Gaara!" A slightly panicked voice came closing in on us. Shikamaru perked up suddenly from his rest from the sound of the voice and Kiba and Naruto did a ninety degree turn to see who it was…They probably already knew and they stopped from shock or fear from who they saw coming towards us. I looked up from the book I was reading to see Neji standing by our table, with Sasuke and Shino following close behind him.

"I need your help."

I arched my brow at the kid. We had one conversation…okay two and all of a sudden he's creating drama in the middle of the cafeteria and what's this about needing my help? I swear all business in the lunch room had stopped and everyone was now tuned in on our little soup opera we had going on here.

"Sai's missing." He said, pulling me up from my seat; the book fell to the table, and running off to the exit of the lunch room.

"What's going on!" I heard Sasuke and surprisingly Shikamaru shouted. It was a shock to me because Shikamaru hardly give crap about anything, much less to waste his energy on shouting.

"We'll explain later!" Neji shouted back at them and we were out of the cafeteria leaving our friends behind. I mentally chuckled. It must be awkward in there now.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

After making up some unbelievably believable story as to why we should be excused from school at the beginning of lunch, Lady Tsunade granted us permission, muttering something about her trusting Neji.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So we're just going to sit here and wait?" I asked the brunette as I sat back in his car.

"Yep!" That's the plan."

We were currently parked across the street from the famous institution, Akatsuki High for the intellectually gifted, lay waiting Shin. After telling Neji everything, he couldn't help but think that Sai's disappearance had something to do with him. So did I, but what could I do about it?

"How long is this going to take?" I asked frustrated.

"Relax, we've only been here from thirty minutes." Neji reminded me.

"I know, but it feels like forever. When does their school end anyway?"

"Two thirty."

"Ugh!" I threw my head back into the passenger seat. The car grew quiet after wards.

"Why did you stop karate?" Neji's question threw me off guard, making me feel nostalgic; I did do karate when we were younger, much younger.

"I found other interest." I answered simple.

"Art." He added.

I nodded, closing my eyes. I really liked karate. "Ah!" I sighed aloud.

"You know." I looked to Neji. "You're kinda cute."

"What!" I exclaimed, my face flushing immediately. Please God, not Neji too.

"It's okay, no need to panic." He smiled pushing his head back. "Just something I always wanted to say."

"Neji please don't…"

"I was just saying, no need to freak out."

"Oh." I sighed, the blush still visible on my face. Neji just said that I was cute.

"No wonder Sai likes you."

Uh? He knew about that too?

"Umm-" I was going to ask Neji a question, before I got cut off.

"Hey! There's someone leaving the school!" Neji and I hid in the car as we watched the kid leave the school.

"It's not even 12 yet." He looked to his watch.

I looked from our hiding to see a head of grey making its way down the path. His black eyes seem to be laughing and his pale skin fighting off the beams of the sun.

"Shin. That's him alright." I said. Neji started the car. I slapped him on the hand and received an arched brow.

"What?"

"He's walking."

"So."

"So…It means that he lives near-by and if we drive behind him, he's going to know that we are following him."

"You've got a point there." He said. "So what are we to do?"

"Get out of the car…I'll drive." I literally shoved Neji out of the car.

"Uh?"

"And take off your school jacket and tie."

"Why me?"

"Because…" Dumb dumb. I thought. "He knows my face and our school uniform. My hair sticks out like a sore thumb, he'll notice me in the wink of an eye, while you on the other hand, with your normal brown coloured hair, will blend in just fine with the afternoon crowd."

He hissed and after mumbling something about being a smart ass, he flung his jacket into the back seat , slam the door shut and crossed the road, trailing after Shin.

I drove slowly behind them, but had to stop soon, since Shin turned down an avenue where there was absolutely no traffic. So I stopped and parked some distance off. Neji had to stop too, because if he had continued Shin would definitely know that he was being followed. So Neji hid himself behind this gigantic oak tree and watched Shin as he walked up to a house and pulled the door; closing it as he walked in.

When I realized that we weren't being watched, I jumped out of the car and ran over to Neji.

"You sure he's the guy?" Neji asked leaning against the tree and looking back to the house."He looks kinda innocent."

"Leaving school, before lunch is innocent?" I arched my brow at him.

"Yeah…we did."

"So did Sai." He pushed himself from the tree. "Plus, you should have seen the look that he gave me in the museum. That guy was far from being innocent."

"Ok then. Let's go."

Neji and I found ourselves standing in front of the said door Shin walked in some moment ago. Neji tested the lock; it was closed.

He looked to me. "Should we knock?"

I looked to him with a raised brow. I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. FUCK KNOCK. We both stepped back and made one good move forward and kicked the door open.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sai's P.O.V**

"Sai." He mumbled lifting my chin and removing the gag.

"Please take them off." I begged weakly. My hands were becoming pretty numb after being in the same position for so long.

"Are you sorry for leaving last time?"

"Yes… I'm very sorry. Now ple…"

"That's enough." He said. His thumb running over my lower lip and opening my mouth. "I just love your begging face." He closed the distance between us, kissing me deeply.

The kiss didn't last for long though, because it was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock from the front.

"Uh." Shin looked back at the room door, where there were some mumbling noises. "Shh."

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**(A/n: crazy fight scene coming up, brace yourselves)**

**Gaara's POV**

"C'mon!" I grunted as I tried to knock the door over with my shoulder. I didn't even care that it would bruise with the abuse it was receiving. This was a fucking emergency and I wouldn't stop until I get Sai back...nothing else mattered!

"Move!" I grunted once again as I gritted my teeth and launched myself at the door. I was about to make another move when someone held my other shoulder. I looked away from my target to see Neji with a serious face. I nodded after receiving the silent message and backed away giving Neji space. He faced the door with squared shoulders and closed his eyes, taking in a breath. Nothing happened for second before his pale eyes snapped open and he did a sharp roundhouse kick at the door. He landed easily after the door flapped open with one of the hinges breaking.

Well that worked...

We ran into the room to find the most disgusting scene. Shin lifted his head from the crook of Sai's neck with a frown. Sai's eyes widened at us appearing. He squirmed slightly as he watched me take in the naked, bruised body that was cuffed to the bed. Shit.

This was like a bad movie and Shin was the evil guy...evil crazy guy, who kidnapped the little kids and torture them to death...okay...maybe I what was over thinking stuff.

"Sai!" Neji exclaimed. I was still too shock to form words.

"Well, whad' do yah know, it's the redhead." Shin said smirking. "Came to join the party?"

That's when I spoke up.

"No. It's Gaara." I narrowed my eyes. I don't know what it was, but seeing Sai so helpless made me so pissed off. "And what the hell are you doing to Sai?"

"Umm, this," he pointed tapping at the cuffs, "This is between me and Sai, meaning it's none of your business," he traced the finger to lifted Sai's chin so that they shared eye contact. He smiled sickly at the look of slight fear on Sai's face. Now I'm livid.

He then turned to face us. "Plus you're in my home, I ask the questions here..." he arched his brow, "y'know, like what the hell are you doing in my house?"

I hissed.

Neji ignored him, turning to Sai. "Who the hell is this guy?" he asked aggravated. Sai faced the other way not answering Neji.

"Listen to me…and listen well," Shin said a creepy smile on his face as he rose from Sai's body to stand at the foot of the bed, "get the fuck out of my house and don't let me see your faces again," he ended; smile still in place.

This guy was creepy.

I looked to Neji, "You still think he's innocent?"

Neji snorted, looking back to Shin.

"Well you listen to me now asswipe, okay? I was a perfect student, but lately I've been going a lot of shit, like kissing guys, skipping classes, skipping school all together, and that guy over there," he pointed to Sai, "he's my friend and if you don't let him go, I'm afraid breaking a guy's neck is going to be added to my list…do you understand that?"

"Hn kids," Shin grunted shaking his head, "I'd love to see you try that,"

I looked at Neji, "You heard him…he wants to see you try '_that'_,"

A smirk came on Neji's face, "My pleasure,"

He rolled his neck, getting the kinks out before settling in a position that was familiar. The Gentle Fist. Shin smirked wider before settling in a stance I couldn't recognize but it looked dangerous. The air was tense as they watched each other. I took my chance to inch away from them to one of the walls. I leaned on it waiting. That's when Shin launched. He grunted as he punched at Neji's face to which he dodged smoothly to the side, counter-attacking with a palm to the stomach. Shin stumbled back at the blow a little surprised that Neji was able to lay a hit. Neji reset his stance with a smug look on his face. He motioned for Shin to come at him, which was answered quickly. While the two went at it, I took the chance to search the chest of drawers looking for the key to free Sai. I occasionally looked at the two fighters and caught glimpses of Shin getting a nose broken and being struck by Neji's accurate strikes.

"Shit," I heard Shin curse and looked up from my search in his underwear to see him pull a dagger from his long sleeve. It was unlike any I've ever seen. It was white as snow but had a chalk texture about it. Was that….bone? Shin flipped the dagger skillfully a few times, grinning at Neji maniacally. Then he launched. The blade was heading straight for his face to which he dodge to the side, moving along to his movement. He gritted his teeth as he clamped a hand to his cheek. He pulled back which revealed that there was a cut, placed thinly along the diagonal.

Wait…didn't he dodge him?

Shin dodged again, his speed better than before. Neji was too busy trying to dodge the blade to actually try and strike Shin. Each dodge brought on another slice of flesh. I couldn't even read his movements because it was all too fast and fluid. Pretty soon Shin had Neji help up against the wall, blade pressed against his neck. Shin snickered a little while staring down at Neji face. He slowly lifted him up, Neji gripping the constricting hand on his neck. He gagged as Shin squeezed. I began to search frantically now through his cabinets until I saw a glint. I turned to see another glint of silver from the back pocket of Shin's pocket. The light from the crack in between the drawn curtains, made the thing wink at me.

The key.

I began to approach the two, Neji noticing my movement. He looked at me through one eye, and I pointed towards Shin's butt, mouthing my find. He smiled a little despite the pain.

"Aah, how interesting," Shin cooed as he pressed the dagger a little more on Neji's neck, breaking the skin causing a dribble to blood to run down. No time to waste. I silently moved over behind Shin.

"I wonder if you'd still smile when I run this blade through your beautiful neck…what a waste…you would be so beautiful and fuckable…tight too,"

Neji snorted," Sorry…but I'm taken," and he kicked sharply at Shin's sac.

Shin immediately doubled over, clutching at his crotch, at Neji's feet. I sprang quickly and retrieved the key from his back pocket and went to the bed to free Sai. He was looking at me with what looked like eyes of shame.

"L-Listen I can exp-plain-"

"Shut up, we need to get the hell out of here, talk later," I said as I made quick work on his handcuffs. Once he was free, I pulled on a pair of boxers on him that I managed to grab during my search. I knew it was the bastard's own but I was gonna burn it as soon as Sai was done with it. He looked to be in pain even with the lightest touches. I wanted the dipshit to just die. I looked behind me to see Neji was laying punches one after another, as he sat on his stomach, holding him down. Neji grunted with each punch and each punch came with a crunch. It was like he wasn't going to stop…though I didn't want him to.

That's when I saw him get up and went behind Shin to have in a headlock. Shin clawed at his arms that was constricting against his neck, as his eyes bulged due to the pressure. He was seriously gonna kill him.

I quickly went over to him to stop him. He looked up with intense, killer eyes despite their soft colour. I almost backed away from the look but didn't…cause I DON'T back down from anyone.

"He's not worth it,"

Neji grunted with frustration, before releasing and tossing him over on his side. Shin hacked and coughed, as he gasped for breath. I snorted at his pathetic self. What a douche…

"I hope you're pleased," he sneered before walking off for me to receive the glare daggers. What a loser…

I turned towards the bed to see Neji already easing Sai into his arms. Neji looked okay for a guy to go through a brawl like that…that involved a knife. He wasn't the head of the karate club for nothing. We quietly made our way towards the door before Neji turned around to look at the glaring Shin, as he was curled up on the floor.

"Give…give him back…you DAMN FUCK!" Shin spat…literally. A drool of blood connected him to the carpet.

"It's Neji thanks for asking," Neji answered calmly before we exited.

And I just couldn't resist.

"Sorry about the door,"

What…it's common courtesy.

**(A/n: Amazing fight scene ends here. Thank you Tanni )**

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Place him over there." I pointed to the couch for Gaara to place Sai's 'unconscious' body.

He rested his body in the couch and with one last look at Sai he faced me.

"Thanks." I said. He suddenly got this goofy look on his face. A look that I thought Gaara could not make.

"Nah. You did all the work, I just found the keys"

"And told me about Shin and carried Sai…"

"Well yeah…you know. That was nothing. I'm sure you would have gotten on fine without me." He stood at the door. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, his face saddened.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. He looked more hurt than Sai did.

"Umm yeah." He dragged his eyes from the body lying close behind me. "Y-yeah."

"I'll take you ho-…"

"No. That's fine. I think I'll walk…"

"Walk?" I questioned, mainly because Gaara lived nowhere near here.

"Ok, I'll take the bus then, 'K." He assured me. "Don't worry about me…I just need some time to think."

"Fine ." I watched him as he walked down the porch and down the pathway until his head of red disappeared.

I closed the door. No wonder Sai liked him.

"How long are you planning on pretending to be unconscious uh?" I walked over to the couch. "Sai." I slapped his face lightly. " I know you ain't sleeping, so get the hell up!"

He slowly sat up, still unable to look me in the eyes.

"Sai." I knelt before him, turning his face to meet mine.

* * *

**Sai's P.O.V**

"Sai!"Neji shouted my name. I closed my eyes when he turned my face. There was no way I could face him now; not after all that.

"Who was that guy and what the hell was he doing to you?" He shouted. "And why the hell were you with him for in the first place, you just left. You had me worried sick!"

I kept my eyes closed. My head burnt like hell. How exactly should I go about telling Neji all this?

"Okay. Don't answer me. I'll just pay your friend another little 'visit' and force it out of him." He hissed. "Or better yet, since you like him so much, I'll just leave you there with him!" I shouted. "You'd love that wouldn't you?"

That's when I opened my eyes. "No." I cried. The tears that I've been holding back for so long just came rushing down… "No, no…" I cried, real hard too. "No…please don't." I cried, the tears blinding me; Neji's face looked like a blur before me. "Please…no."

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

Sai just sat there and cried, real hard. I honestly didn't know what to do. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted. Ugh! All this was just stressing me out… "Ok, ok." I stood up. "You don't have to answer me now ok. I'm just going to leave you alone for awhile 'k?" He nodded. Or at least that's what I thought it was. Or it could just be his body shaking from all that crying, I don't know, I just took it as a nod and left him in the couch.

I didn't bother to turn on the lights when I got to my room. I just threw myself onto the bed at stared at the ceiling. Uh? My phone vibrated in pocket… I took it out and checked the caller ID.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Sasuke sounded surprise. "How the fuck can you answer the phone like that after you ran out of the lunch room with Gaara uh?" It was still school time and he was calling, which could only mean one of two things. He was either skipping class and was on the roof or he got permission to leave also.

"Sasuke…"

"What the hell is going on? Aren't you guys coming back to school!" His voice higher than usual. I moved the phone from my ear a little. Ok so he was skipping class.

"Sasuke…" I repeated.

"Did you find Sai?"

"Yeah we found Sai…."

"Was he in trouble? Was he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I lied, because truly, I had absolutely no idea what was going on in Sai's head right now.

"Where the hell was he anyway?"

"Sasuke…"

"And…"

"Sasuke!" I raised my voice. He stopped talking immediately.

"What?" he asked; His voice just as high.

"Sai is fine. He'll explain things tomorrow okay." I hope so. I thought.

"Oh…Well u-umm…" His voice trailed off. For some strange reason I got the feeling that wasn't the end of it.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Well…Yeah. Can you come over?" he asked softly. Uh? "There's something I need to tell you." Sasuke's voice sounded nervous and unsure.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"It's a really long story…" He hesitated. Not as long as mine. I thought. "Can't you come over?" his voice now a whisper.

"No…I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm too scared to leave Sai alone in the house." Who knows, if I leave I might come back to see no house at all. I thought to myself.

"Hn." Sasuke let out a light chuckled on the other end, almost as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Can it wait 'till tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess so…"

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I said.

"And Sai?" he asked.

"Yes and Sai." I said reassuredly and 'click' and the other line went dead. I placed the phone on the night stand, sighing loudly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I couldn't sleep. I didn't know how long I've been lying here on my side, but I just could not fall asleep. I was positive it was night now, since hardly any light came through the window and the quiet chirping of the crickets were now loud as ever. So it was night, yet I found myself staring into the nothingness under a blanket of darkness. My door creaked open and a streak of light came through from the hall way.

"Neji." A shaky voice said from the door.

"Sai?" I replied to his call.

"Can I-…" he paused closing the door behind him, allowing the darkness to consume the room once more. "Can I sleep here for tonight?"

It was low, but I heard it. Sai wanted to sleep with me; in my bed. I mentally chuckled. What would my new boyfriend think of this?

"Sure. Why not." I answered. Tiny footsteps made their way closer to the bed and soon the bed slumped and I felt his back grazed mine for the shortest moment.

We laid there in silence. Sai didn't move and neither did I. I wonder if he was sleeping.

"Neji." The sound of his voice broke the silence and cancelled out my previous thought.

"Y-Yes?" I answered hesitantly.

"I'm sorry…" his voice echoed in the room. "I'm really sorry…" I didn't say a word. "For everything." He continued.

After a moment I spoke. He felt guilty, but I didn't want him to.

"Nah. It was nothing really; I always wanted to beat a guy up like that…" I chuckled, but Sai didn't; He usually would.

"Shin was my childhood friend…from the orphanage." He informed me; his voice extremely shaky now.

"Oh." I mumbled. "That's nice, meeting up with your childhood friend and everything."

"Neji." He said again.

"Yeah?"

"Shin raped me."

I was going to say something but my mouth closed automatically after hearing that. I didn't know that.

"S-Sai I-I'm-"

"Sorry." He finished my sentence for me. "So am I." he finished sighing heavily as if he had just got a whole heap of load lifted off his back.

"Sai." I said, pushing myself up on my elbows to face him, even if I couldn't see his face in the darkness, I could tell that he was hurting.

"Neji."

"Sai." My answer softer than before.

"Thanks for everything."

"Sai I-I."

"And Neji."

"Yes Sai." I answered staring into his back through the darkness.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/n: Ok folks. Well there you have it. This one wasn't as long, but I just wanted to put it up. A next chapter might not be up for a while since school starts Sept 1, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know the ending is kinda corny, but it can't be helped.**

**So tell me guys. **

**Romance/Humour or Romance/Drama. Please leave your thought in a review or PM me. Anything. I just need to know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh yeah…and remember to review!**

**:)**

**~Angel-Chan~**


	12. Absence Makes The Heart Fonder

**A/n: I'm really so very sorry. Imagine, school just started and already I'm being bombarded with exams. Augh! The lateness of this chapter could not have been helped.**

**I really should thank Naomi-chan though, who constantly reminded me to continue writing. Her pushes are one of the main reasons why this chapter is up. Thank you. It was well needed.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously dude, do I really have to do this? I DON'T own Naruto!**

* * *

**Absence Makes the Heart Fonder…Much fonder.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I woke up with a major headache. Well, I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting it. After what happened between me and Naruto, my brain was still in shock mode and Sai going missing and Neji running out of the cafeteria like that, with Gaara…yeah, I was bound to get a migraine.

After Neji and Gaara left it was the most awkward thing ever. Shino and I were left standing there unsure of what to do next. It was a rather strange experience indeed. After a few raised brows, Shikamaru had taken his stuff and left, leaving Kiba and Naruto sitting there. For some reason or another, Kiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his face became rather flushed.

I just stood there awkwardly, staring at a blond who refused to make eye contact with me. He just sat there chewing at his noodles; even when I was sure that there was absolutely nothing in his mouth, he continued to chew.

The cafeteria was also very quiet. And I couldn't say that was unexpected either.

Before I knew it, I was seated in the back of Itachi's black BMW, with only my finger, tapping ever so lightly at my bag, being audible. With my hand acting as a support for my chin, I stared through the window and the stillness outside, wondering why the hell weren't we moving. I looked to Itachi at the front who just smiled back at me. Was he waiting for me to ask? Tsh.

I continued to tap at the knapsack resting by my side and for a moment I thought maybe Itachi was finally losing his mind, but when the car door opened and a blonde came in, I just knew something was up.

'Ah-morning ." Naruto mumbled awkwardly has he got seated and closed the door. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Itachi, I… umm Kakashi had a bit of trouble with his car." He explained. Itachi nodded in understanding and the car started and we were off.

No one had even thought to tell me that Naruto was riding with us this morning. I could feel my face heating up as I thought of him sitting next to me. This just brought back so many memories. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing I thought…or I hoped he was, but the way he clung to the door as if he was scared of me, destroyed those fake hopes and dreams. I also expected this. After what we did…well technically, I did, unease was inevitable. It's not what I wanted, but I expected it.

I knew he said he remembered and such and I understand that it was going to be hard accepting the fact that you've been lied to about the majority of your life, by people you trust. I mean it's not like I expected us to go back to being all 'best buds' all of a sudden - that's what I wanted though.

The car came to stop at the lights and I had to say that it was one of the longest stops ever. Itachi looked back at us through his mirror with an arched brow and confusion written all over his being.

I was starting to think that Itachi might have misunderstood my words. When I told him that it went good, I had meant that Naruto had finally remembered, Itachi must have thought that we were friends again and were dying to make up for lost years, but at no point had I said that. He did say that he remembered, but that didn't mean he accepted it.

A silence lurked about the car. Itachi throwing worried glances at the blonde and me every other second. Hn. He was probably wondering why the hell weren't we talking. And I, for some odd reason, was becoming nervous. I switched glances between my bag and the red light, which only seemed to be mocking me…not changing as the time slowly ticked by. The silence dragged on and the tapping of my fingers against the bag began once more, trying to drown the tension that was building up; which only got worse by the way. Naruto cleared his throat and I was delighted when the laughing red light switched to a friendly green one and the car began to move once more.

The way Itachi looked back at us every now and then, made me get the feeling that this whole thing must have been planned. He and Kakashi must have planned this. I mean, how convenient of Kakashi to have car troubles right after Naruto suddenly remembers his past. And it was very fitting for him to get a ride from Itachi, with me in the car. Bravo guys. Bravo. They were probably thinking that it was going to help us, but I could already tell that it was only making the situation worse…much worse.

When the car had come to a stop, I could not have been happier and I could tell that Naruto felt the same way too…you know the way he kicked the door open and jumped out.

"Uh?" We both reached for our bags at the same time and our fingers grazed each other for the smallest moment. It was then that we made eye contact. We paused in our position; eyes glued to the other, both unsure of what to do next.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" The sound of Itachi's hesitant voice startled us. Naruto quickly yanked his hand from mine; his face flushing immediately has he turned to walk off.

"T-Thanks Itachi." He stuttered and ran off before sparing me one last look. I could tell from the way he looked at me that this 'I'm-so-not-talking-to-you-after-this ' state was going to last longer than I desired.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I said narrowing my eyes at my brother then I slammed the door and started after the blonde before Itachi could comprehend what I meant. I could not allow for this to go on much longer, trust me, six years was enough!

On entering the hall, I glimpsed the head of blond almost immediately, especially since it was already late and no one else was in the hallways. I stealthily ran up to him, pulling him from behind. He yelped; shock from the sudden grip at his mouth and I dragged him to the closest restroom and shoved him against the wall.

"L-Let go!" he whined as he tried to free himself from my hold. I disregarded his request and instead made my grip even tighter."Let go of me!" he ordered. His face still flushed as he shook his head from left to right; eyelids sealed. It was the most childish behaviour I had ever seen displayed before me; I almost laughed. I ignored his pleas yet again.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Was my reply.

"Sasu-tsh, I said…" he started again.

"Naruto."

"I-I don't know what…"

"Naruto."

"And I can't deal with this and…" he continued to rant in broken sentences.

"Shut up!" I squeezed his wrist, gaining a wince and the silence that I deserved. "And open your eyes. You're behaving rather immature."

"What?" He asked as he opened his eyes and looked away.

"First of all, look at me." He didn't budge, so I brought my hands to his face and turned it myself. He was still blushing.

"You said you remembered right, so why are you ignoring me?" I asked aggravated. I was never a tolerant child. When I wanted something, I wanted it then and there…immediately. And it was that same intolerance of mine why Naruto had forgotten. So after the incident, I thought maybe this was punishment for being so impatient, so I waited just awhile, thinking if I was more patient he would recover. Itachi told me to be patient. And I waited. Nothing happened. And I waited. Six years passed. And I waited. But now I've come to realized that I've been waiting for far too god damn long and an Uchiha's patience can only last for this long!

"What do you want me to do, uh?" he spoke up after what seemed like forever. "It's not like I can just waltz up to all my friends and be like 'hey guys did you know that Sasuke and I were like best friends and we used to make out and stuff…turns out I was in a car accident and had amnesia, for like six years of my life, but it's okay now, cause I remember and did I mention that I was gay and totally in love with him!" he shouted out and stopped abruptly after the realization of his last few words dawned on him.

Well, well, what do we have here?

"Forget what I just said." He mumbled softly; obviously embarrassed.

Hell no I was going to forget! "You're in love with me?" I asked. When the hell was he planning on telling me this? And all this time I felt like he liked someone else and that I was forcing myself onto him and feeling guilty and shit, and all this time he liked me.

"No." He said aloud, looking away as he did."I-I don't know." He mumbled. "M-maybe…" He whispered hesitantly as his eyes met the floor.

"You do." I lifted his chin looking deeply into his azure eyes for permission, silently wondering if they were always this pretty and closing the distance between us. His head suddenly made a thud against the wall, which he ignored, as my weight pressed down onto him. His bag fell to the floor, by our feet. He accepted the invitation and kissed back and I could not have been more pleased. His hand tangled in and grabbed at the front of my shirt, pulling me closer and allowing me to go further into a cage that I haven't been in for so long. Our tongues fumbled every now and then trying to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings, which didn't take very long since they both have been here before.

The kiss was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet and salty. Our mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting us to another world. And with just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappeared.

Our lips moved about efficiently; not wasting any time. Memories flooded my mind as I engulfed the moment. I've kissed Naruto many times before, but this time was strange, no different...better. I'm not sure if it was for the fact that back then we were both kids and inexperience, but this one had a great feeling. It was one of yearn, desire, hunger, greed. I felt like the years that I've been denied his love and attention had finally taken its toll on me and I was just starving for him. Naruto was also hungry and it seemed as if he couldn't wait much longer, with the way he was abusing my lips. I rested my hand against the wall behind his head, as he pulled me even closer, which had now become impossible. Our body touched in the lower regions, suddenly awaking feelings and desires that have been sleeping for so long. I unintentionally grinded into him, causing him to dig his fingers deep into my shoulder. I winced. It was getting very hot in here; my brain noted.

I yanked his hand from my shoulders with my free hand and shoved it by his side; our lips still attached. Desire ignites the world around us as we become lost in a sea of lust and love; a powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world is engulfed in our lustful burning flames as our kisses grow more urgent; rushed. I can feel him quickly inhale, pulling the air from my own lungs, our hearts racing, my desires clawing at the inside of me, trying desperately to escape. He wants this and I wasn't sure if I could wait any more…

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The sound of the bell frightened us and we pulled apart quickly. A gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has now washed away. The rest of the world slowly comes back into focus. Shit…I forgot that we were still in school…in the restroom.

We stood there just staring at each other; silent, our minds still too blurry from desire to even think about forming words. Without words we explained to each other what just took place.

"You can tell your friends." I said, after I had recovered somewhat from the kiss and taking up his bag from the floor and handing it to him. He was still against the wall, his eyes half open; in a daze.

I shoved it harder than necessary hoping the jerk would drag him back to this world. He took hold of the bag and spoke up. "Uh…How exactly am I to do that?"

"Same way you told me." A look of uncertainty crawled unto his features. "Don't worry, they'll understand." I smirked at him. Well, at least I know Shikamaru would.

"I'll try." He mumbled as he pushed open the door. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, looking back at me. I still haven't moved from my position.

"Nah. Go ahead. You're late" I said, taking resident against the wall. "Plus I can't imagine the amount of excitement there will be if we both walked into class blushing our asses off."

He nodded silently understanding and left for class. I remained. I know I was late, but this was one late that I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

"And that's why I ran out of the cafeteria with Gaara."

It was still early in the day and it was time for Chemistry, but was I in Chemistry class? No, I was most definitely not. Actually, I was as far from class as one could get; Far from classes and the troubles of school.

"It all sounds troublesome to me." Shikamaru mumbled from my lap where is head rested. We were underneath the Sakura Tree, just talking; Tsh. It's not like I had class or anything... He was quite curious about what had happened yesterday and wanted to know what was up.

Honestly, I didn't think he would care, but he did and that just goes to show that I could be proven wrong, not like he didn't do enough of that already.

So I told him; everything. I told him about Sai and Gaara and Shin at the museum and how crazy this Shin character actually was. I told him everything and he laid there, absorbing the details like a sponge. I told him because I knew he wasn't the type to go around spreading information and I got the feeling that he would find out…eventually, so why not tell him now.

At the end of it all there was silence and I just watched as Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes.

It surprised me how much he actually knew. He was very observant. Many have called him lazy, I too was also guilty of that, but now I've realized that most, if not all the time he claimed to be sleeping, apathetic and just not paying attention, he was actually observing and analyzing things. Putting things together in his mind, thinking them over and planning, if not one, two steps ahead of everyone else, making strategies, assuming possibilities and predicting the best possible outcomes.

I realized that he was a genius. He skipped classes because they bored him, because he already knew what the teachers were talking about. And it was then, and only then that I could understand how he managed to be first every term. He was a prodigy. Shikamaru was way above our level.

It must be great to be ahead of everyone else, but now he was lonely and I guess he needed some company. Hn. Maybe if I stayed around him long enough I'll be able to pick up some of his genius habits. I smiled to myself.

"Neji." I watched as curious brown eyes drifted from the clouds to meet mine. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, pushing himself to sit up.

"You."

He smirked at me. "So was I." He bent forward and planted a small kiss on my forehead and pulled back smiling.

Now that I think of it. I always did admire Shikamaru…a lot. I could never get tired of the way he looked at me, as if he was assessing my entire being; naked and exposed under his gaze. As our lips touched for another kiss, my phone vibrated in my pockets. He pulled back, allowing me to take out the vibrating object. Who in the world could be messaging me at a time like this? I looked to the phone. Sasuke?

"_Meet me on the roof_." Shikamaru, who was now leaning over my shoulder, read the message aloud. "Who's that?" he asked, his voiced filled with curiosity. He looked to me; his brow arched.

"It's nothing."

The phone vibrated once more. I opened the message and Shikamaru peeked over for a better view.

"_Now."_

"Seriously. Who is that?" he asked again as I stood up. "Relax, it's just Sasuke." I smiled down at him.

"What does he want?" He asked, resting his head against the brown bark of the tree.

"He just wants to tell me something."

"On the roof?" he asked. "Do you have to go?"

"Relax." I chuckled at his behaviour. He would never act like this around anyone else. "I'll be back soon."

He mumbled a complaint before I walked off.

Hn. Jealous much.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I really hoped that Neji had his phone on, because I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to avoid that Lee character. If he had found me I knew I would be getting an instant detention, you know, for lurking in the hallways and shit like that.

Plus I need to get all this off my mind or else my brain was going to explode. I was going to tell all this to Neji. He's been one of my closest friends since Naruto and I felt that he deserved to know.

"You called?" I turned to face the friendly voice.

"That was fast." I replied, going closer to him.

"Well, you know, can't keep the master waiting." He joked. "What's up?" he asked and I immediately became nervous.

"I think you should probably sit for this one." He half-smiled, half-frowned at me as he plopped his bag by the column and sat beside it.

"Sasuke?" He asked concern. "What's going on?"

"Where to start?" I mumbled to myself, circling my bag which was also on the floor. "Okay…" I sighed and stopped moving, now fully facing Neji. "I didn't know how you'd take this at first, so I didn't tell you, but now that I know that you aren't exactly one hundred percent straight as I once thought...I think I can tell you now." I released a next long sigh, as I thought about what I'd be saying next and how Neji would react.

The same kid stared up at me, not too sure where this conversation was headed.

"Okay…you remember that time Naruto bumped into me, right?"

"No, but I do remember you bumping into him." He smirked.

"Yeah…that…I sort of… did that purposely." I answered awkwardly, because it's not like I went around telling everybody my business. I didn't even tell Itachi half the shit that went on in my head and in my life and here I was about to inform Neji about my entire life story. This was the first I was telling anyone anything, willingly by the way, so it was kind of new to me and weird.

"I knew you did." He said victoriously.

"And…Umm…" How to say this? "I umm don't really…umm like girls all that much … like normal guys." I mentally slapped myself.

"Go on." Neji mumbled his face blank. I continued.

"Meaning that I…umm kind of like people who are not girls…guys." Okay maybe I should shut up now. From the look on Neji's face I could tell that I sounded like an ass.

"Hmm." He mumbled his face still without a nameable expression.

"You know…I like guys…I'm g-gay." The words hitched in my throat before finally spilling out. I looked to Neji's face for an expression and to my surprise he was smirking.

"I also knew that."

"What?" I mumbled out. "How could you-"

"Sasuke, I know more than you think I know." He smirked. "We've been best friends for how long now?"

"I guess, but…" I hesitated before continuing. "I like someone and..."

"Does his name happen to start with an N and rhymes with Naruto?"

"Wha-"I began, but was cut off.

"Seriously Sasuke, I'm surprised that the whole world hasn't figured that out as yet. I've know that since the day I met you." He cocked his head at me. "You're not as stoic as you think you are, well not to me anyways." He pulled his bag closer to himself. "I also know that your parents died when you were younger, your blood type is AB, your favourite colors are dark blue and purple and that you wished black was a colour, and you have a strange liking to tomatoes and that your only fear is failing…Please tell me something I don't know…"

He was pushing it. "Okay then" I started. _Mr. Smarty Pants_. I chuckled inwardly. "I should let you know that Naruto and I were friends, way before I knew you… best friends at that." He cocked his brow at me. _Bet you didn't know that, uh?_

"What do you mean?" His eyes now focused on me as he awaited the new information. "I've never really seen you guys conversing before. So when this relationship did began, overnight?"

"You see Neji." I started feeling a bit more comfortable than before. "Before I met you…Naruto and I were friends…no best friends." I corrected myself. "I, for some strange reason, started to develop…I don't know, abnormal feelings for him, pushed him a little too far and he got scared and ran into a car. After that he suffered from selective amnesia. And the rest is self explanatory. He didn't remember shit."

Neji listened in silence.

"Naruto was my only friend, so when he forgot me I was a little devastated. I tried to get him to remember, but he refused to and that's when I decided that I needed more friends and that's where you come in Neji." I looked to the brunette. "You were nice to me and you became one of my closest friends, even up until this day."

"Hn. Is this true?" He asked. "Cuz if you're messing with me Uchiha, I'm gonna snap your neck." I nodded slowly; partially scared. "I don't know what to say to this." He chuckled lightly. "So why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Cuz Naruto now has his memories back." _Courtesy of me, of course._ I smirked. "And somehow I get the feeling that he wants to make up for lost years." I said remembering the kiss we shared.

"Shucks." He whined aloud as he stood. I looked to him confused. "I must admit, I'm a little jealous of Naruto right now."

"Uh?" I knitted my brows in confusion. What is he talking about?

"Since we're sharing secrets, I might as well tell you…" he sighed, a small smile, still on his face.

"Tell me what?" I asked a bit surprised. I didn't believe that someone like Neji could have secrets…Well not until I found him on the roof the other day, with Shikamaru, but how much secrets can he have?

He chuckled. "I had a crush on you." He said plainly.

I was silent, but a small voice in me shouted 'Neji had a crush on me!'

He chuckled some more.

"You what?" My brow arched perfectly at him.

"Yes I did." He said as if replying to my conscience. "And a really big one at that." A sudden heat radiated from my face as he spoke and my mind started an immediate scan of every moment Neji and I ever shared. Did he ever hit on me? Did he ever hint at it? How could I have not noticed? Come to think of it, certain things seem to stick out now.

"W-Why?" I stuttered, which was very unlike me. "Why d-didn't you tell me?"

"Hn." He scoffed, stepping closer. "Trust me, I really wanted to, but I couldn't shake the feeling that you liked someone else, plus I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you that, especially if you didn't share the feeling." He said softly. "So I refrained myself."

"Neji I-I…"

My words were cut off by lips which were now attached to mine. My eyes went wide as I stared in shock at the kid before me. He pulled back with a smile. I looked at him stunned and unable to form words. My heartbeat racing in my chest, I swear I could suffer from a heart attack anytime soon…Neji just freaking kissed me!

"Neji!" I jerked back quickly. "Why the heck did you do that?" My voice an octave higher than usual.

"No reason." He simply said. "Kissing you was something I always wanted to do." He ended and left my side to get his bag which was sitting by the column where he had left it.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked, looking back at me.

I nodded slowly, still a bit confused. "Well, I hope things work out for the best for you and Naruto. I have to go now; Shikamaru is still waiting for me."

He opened the door of the roof. "Well, see yah around." He smiled and soon disappeared through the door, leaving me standing there. I ran my fingers over my lips and sighed, also taking up my bag to leave.

Neji was spending way too much time with Shikamaru.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

The day was going on perfectly fine until now. Art was the last class for the day; I skipped. After yesterday, my mind was working as if the little people up there were on caffeine. During that walk home (And yes I did walk home, even though I told Neji that I'd take the bus); I did a lot of thinking. I thought about tons of things. I thought about Sai's and Takeo's love confessions, about Shin, about Sai and about Neji's weird comments, about me and my whacked up feelings and did I say about Sai? All I could think of was Sai. And after everything that happened, I found out one very important fact about myself. One that I'd never find out if I hadn't gone through all the confusion; one that someone tried to point out, but I wouldn't admit. I was gay. Yeah, as surprising as it may sound, I was.

I don't know what gave it away. Maybe it was my willingness to grind into Sai in a closet, allowing him to kiss me…more than once, allowing Takeo to take advantage of me, willingly kissing that same eight grader, wanting to kill Shin for touching Sai…I don't know, but I almost beat myself up for not picking it up earlier.

School had ended some while ago and I was currently pacing back and forth in front of the Art studio. Sai was in there, of course, by himself, since he didn't get to finish his project.

I needed to explain some things to him and I thought what better time than now.

I held the door knob. Sigh, Here goes nothing.

I stepped in to see Sai seated around his working station, deeply focused in his painting. He didn't look up. I closed the door behind me and tentatively made my way over to his station, pulled a stool and sat down.

His hands moved slowly over his worksheet, dipping ever so often in a different cup of paint. He still hadn't looked up to acknowledge my presence.

"Sai?" My voice suddenly breaking the silence didn't detour him from his work.

No reply.

"I need to talk to you."

Still no reply; but that didn't stop me from continuing.

I sighed aloud. "I know you are probably angry at me." He prolonged with his work. "Ok…you probably hate me, but I want to make things clear."

Silence.

"A lot of things...strange things have been happening in my life lately, and I was just so confused, I didn't know what to say or do, but now I kinda have an idea…Ugh…What I'm trying to say is…I don't want to be with you…" That sounds wrong.

"Trust me, you were pretty clear the first time." He answered not looking up from his work.

"No…that's not what I meant."

"Eh?"

"I don't want to want to be with you."

"Huh?" He looked up for the first since I got in; his brow arched. "Now you're just confusing me. What is it that you're trying to say?"

"I-I don't know okay."

He looked back to his work in silence.

"Sai!"

"Come back when you do know." His voice cold.

"I-I don't know okay. All I know is that it has something to do with you and this strong yearning desire that I… I don't really understand…I-I just really….And it just claws at chest…and I just want to let it all out before…I just don't know how to say it…"

He didn't look up. I continued in short breaths.

"And it's threatening… to explode…my chest…need to get it out…before it does…and, and…"

"What is it that you're trying to say?" He urged me to go on; his expression unreadable.

"I-I don't…" He was ready to go back to his work. I grabbed at his shoulders; preventing him from doing so. "You know what I'm trying to say!" I gasped out in desperation.

"I need to hear you say it." He said placing his paintbrush down, with his gazed now focused only at me, anxiety filled his eyes.

At that moment my heart took residence in my throat as I contemplated what to do. Say it? He wanted me to say it? The thought of those words made me nervous. So many times I've heard the word being used so carelessly and in vain. What if I were to say them? Is this even what I think it is? How could I possibly utter those three words that held no real meaning to me…until now? My lips quivered as I tried to form words.

"S-Sai,I lik..l-love…"

The words delayed in my throat; due to forceful lips that had attached themselves to mine. It took me moment and a half to realize what was happening. Sai had pulled me down, for a kiss the moment the word love was mentioned. I welcomed the kiss. It was our first real one; the others didn't count. And I didn't want this one to get interrupted no matter what.

The position I was in only occurred to me when the muscles in my hand started to burn and fingers felt wet and sticky. My head was pulled over the desk; Sai's painting and my hands were the only things keeping me from toppling over. They were firmly placed in the center of Sai's wet art piece. I grunted into the kiss, showing my displeasure at the angle in which my neck was bent.

He pulled back a little; his hands still wrapped securely around my neck. I slowly removed them, smearing his hand with red paint.

I straightened up and looked down at him. He looked at me; a small smile tugging at the side of his lips. Silence.

"You suck at kissing by the way." My brows shot up. He took his paint brush in hand. "But there's nothing a few lessons cannot fix." He returned to his painting.

I smiled down at him. I'm just glad you're back. I thought.

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"It might just be me, but I'm beginning to sense a trend here." I spoke up so that Shino could here.

We were both sitting by the pool, at the back of the school and I was putting one and two together in my head and was starting to see three.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked, not half as interested as he sounded; his hand busy in my hair.

"I mean, isn't it kinda strange how Shikamaru likes Neji, Naruto likes Sasuke, I like you…" My voice trailed off. He looked at me with eyes which told me to get to the point. "Sooner or later Gaara will be popping up to tell us that he is madly in love with Sai."

"Gaara likes Sai?"

I shrugged. "There's always the possibility. They do spend an awful lot of time together in art classes, plus why did Neji feel the need to take Gaara to look for Sai uh? It just seems odd."

"Well, unless Neji knows something that we don't."

"Exactly. By the way, have you guys heard from Sai yet? Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He came late this morning, but he said he would explain everything to us in due time."

"Oh. I'm glad he's okay." I sighed silently. "So have Sasuke said anything about Naruto as yet?"

" Ugh, Naruto again. Will you ever stop talking about him?"

"Yes. As soon as he's happy."

"And when will that be, if I might ask?"

"As soon as they get together."

"B-but that may never happen." Shino whined.

"Well, I'll never stop talking about him then." I ended.

"Ugh." He groaned shaking his head. "Is there anything I can do to speed up this "get together" process?" He asked; unwillingly.

"Well. You can help me with my new plan."

He cocked his brow at me. "What plan?"

"Well, I've been thinking, since Naruto likes him, without the other knowing, we should put them in a position where Naruto would be able to tell him his feelings."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"We get them in a room together or something…"

"How would we get Sasuke in a room? He can be very stubborn. He won't do anything without a good reason and he doesn't like to be singled out either. The moment he realizes that he's the only one being led off to a room, he'll immediately know that something is up."

"Well…We can have a block party!" Shino looked at me confused. "And we can have a number system… and everything." The bewilderment remained on his features. "Ok. We'll have a party for only 11 graders and we'll label certain areas with the numbers distributed. We'll give persons numbers and at a certain time in the party everyone is to report to the room which has their number. That way, when Sasuke sees people leaving, he won't feel singled out and would just think it's all a part of the party and will just play along with the idea. In their case though, we'll give only Naruto and Sasuke the same number, so that they end up together; by themselves."

"Ah!" I gasped for breath after the long explanation. Shino just shook his head at me.

"You thought long and hard on this didn't you?" he asked me. I nodded in reply, still trying to regain my breath. "So are you gonna let Naruto in on your super, great, genius plan?" He said, his voice lacking any sort of enthusiasm.

"Well, no. I don't want to tell him and then have him chicken out on me, so it'll be best if he knew nothing."

"Okay. You have a point, there…" His voice trailed off. "But I was just wondering…Who the hell in their right mind is gonna give you permission to have a block party?" He asked. "I mean, it's not like you're _popular _with the teachers."

"Don't worry about that." I smirked. "I'll definitely have my way." I said.

"How?"

"I have my ways Shino…I have my ways." I said. "So are you in?"

He sighed . "Yeah. I guess so…" His eyes met mine. "Just as long as I get to be alone with you."

"It can be arranged." I smiled and pecked his forehead.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: Finally I'm able to put this up. I must say thanks to my Ona-chan who typed this all up while I was so busy doing school work. Thanks grl! Love yah!**

**Ona chan: You're welcome. 3**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this. Sorry about the lateness again. **


	13. Set Up

**A/n: I apologise. I got so caught up in Routine that I totally forgot that I had to finish this story. Well, there are just two more chapters after this one. This chapter is a bit short though^^'. It's just to build up to the event that's gonna happen. Thanks for the support guys.**

**:D**

* * *

**A Set Up**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"Here, have this." I shoved the blue ticket to my blond friend as he looked up at me now utterly confused.

"What's this?"

"A ticket." I answered stating the obvious as I seated myself around the table.

"I know, dumb dumb." He replied also taking a seat."But what is it for?" he asked as he examined the paper further. "Detention Room?" He said as he read the ticket. "Please tell me this isn't a detention slip."

"No Naruto, it's not." I answered as I handed one to Gaara and Shikamaru respectively. "It's for our block party."

"We're having a block party?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." I responded. "Tsunade agreed to it."

"And what did you have to do for her to agree to that?" Gaara asked, his interest aroused.

"Don't worry about that guys." I said taking my lunch from the brown paper bag. "What's important is that we're all there."

Naruto looked at his ticket once more."So what does the Detention Room has to do with anything?" he asked.

"Well." I said stopping to explain and trying to sound as intelligent as possible. "On each of your tickets, there's a different location." They all checked their tickets. "At a specific time during the party, a bell will sound and everyone is report to the area which is on the ticket."

"For what?" they all asked.

"For some bonding with our fellow mates!" I said, way too excited for them.

They arched their brows at me.

I smiled. "Just trust me."

* * *

**Shino's P.O.V**

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Sasuke said. "We're having a block party."

"Yeah." I answered bluntly.

"And at a certain time during the party, a bell is going to ring..."

"Uh uh."

"And when that happens, I'm suppose to report to this particular room." He pointed to the ticket.

"Yeah."

"To bond." I nodded; that's what Kiba said.

"With a bunch of crazy ass, idiotic eleventh graders because I'm stupid and have nothing else to do!" He ended rather frustrated.

"Well...if you say it like that..." My voice trailed off. I wasn't too sure how to answer him.

"No way, I'm out." He crossed his hand at his chest and leaned back, staring angrily at the ticket that sat on the table.

"C'mon Sasuke."Sai commented, pushing playfully at Sasuke's shoulder, but soon retreated after receiving a glare that could make even an inanimate object shrivel up and die. I know, it was that bad. "I've had so may trouble over the pass few weeks. I just need some time to relax man. I'm definitely in."

All eyes focused on Neji.

"Uh?"

"So, are you in or out?" Sai asked, looking curiously at his long haired roommate.

His eyes twitched and landed on a certain person, but only for a short while before he was answering us. "It depends."

"Hn." A small smile appeared on my lips as I noticed the slight discoloration of Neji's cheeks .

"On what?" Sai asked up, but without receiving an answer. But Sasuke and I knew better, much better. He'll definitely be there.

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"You sure they didn't see you?" I asked Shino as I sat at our regular spot by the pool. We've been trying to talk from morning but our friends wouldn't give us the time of day. Finally we were able to escape.

"Yeah.I'm sure." Shino said as he also sat down. "I'm tired of hiding."

"I know Shino." I replied. "It's starting to get on my nerves too." he sighed as he allowed his head to fall back against the wall. "So, how did it go?"

I've been doing some snooping around, which proved to have been successful. I've seen Gaara and Sai meeting in the art room,not for art classes. And Neji and Shikamaru skip classes even more than usual and after trailing them, I found that the reason we never find them is because they go way out on the field. And don't get me started on Naruto's and Sasuke's detention room episodes. So, I was able to get tickets made, (two of a kind) so that only they would be at the specific locations, apart from everyone else. So I was hoping this would go well.

"Well." He started; his eyes closed. "Sai is totally into it. The Shin situation took a toll on him. he just wants to relax." He paused. "Neji will definitely be there if it has anything to do with Shikamaru and Sasuke really isn't feeling it." He opened his eyes.

"What! Sasuke has to be there. None of them actually said that they'd come, but I think I got them hooked."

"Well, if they don't come, it's their problems not ours."

"If they don't go where?" a new , but familiar voice joined the conversation.

"Nowhere." Shino replied looking up at the brown eyed kid.

"Takeo, what are you doing here?" I asked as his lips parted to say something. "And no, we haven't seen Gaara." His mouth closed.

"Oh." he said as he sat next to us. "So you guys are having something?"

"No." I answered. I really didn't want to lie to the kid,but I'm sure his presence will only tick off Gaara, plus, it was an eleventh grade party. The kid was an eight grader.

"It's a party isn't it?" He asked innocently looking at Shino and I with huge puppy dog eyes, however Shino was having none of it

"What part of no don't you understand kid?"

"Gaara's gonna be there too right?" he asked again, totally disregarding Shino's previous words. Neither of us answered.

"Hn." he looked so different...twisted, almost evil. "I bet by the end of this conversation that you guys will be allowing me to attend this party."

"What makes you think that?"I asked. I was really confused, because Takeo's personality seemed to have taken a 360 degree turn.

"Let's just say I have evidence of you guys in...what is it that they call it? Ah yes..._.very compromising positions._ I arched my brow squarely at him.

"Test me." Shino said; testing to see if the kid was bluffing.

He reached into his bag pack, taking out a few letter sized photos and throwing them down into Shino's lap."There's a sample."

He took them up and I looked over at it...Horrified. I looked up at Takeo noticing a very amused smirk graced his lips.

"I have plenty more where that came from and I don't have a problem distributing this to all your friends and the rest of the school."

"How the fuck did you get those!" I asked, terrified. Very bad thoughts of murder were going through my mind at the moment. This kid really was a stalker.

"Well, let's just say I have my ways.._.very strange ways. _He said, smiling innocently, like he never just threatened us. I wonder if this is how the devil looks. "So, what do you say guys, when and where is this party?"

Shino and I shared a look and then looked up to him.

"Thanks guys!" Takeo said minutes later. "You've been really helpful."

He ran off. We sat there in silence; Shino still looking at the pictures. I shook my head in wonder.

We've been blackmailed by a kid. That's so lame. So fucking lame.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Ok, so I know Sai and I are officially a "thing" now ( well unknown to my friends and his) and he continually tells me that I'm the only one he loves, but I can't seem to get that in my head. And to make matters worse, he's been getting really close to Sasori sensei. Recently, every other sentence that comes from his mouth begins with SASORI . And I didn't like it.

Though I was no professional at this relationship business, I knew that your boyfriend was not to spend more time with someone else and I know for sure he shouldn't cut your conversation short inorder to talk to your sensei, in the middle of the night and further more, he is suppose to be telling you everything. Aren't I right? But not Sai, I kept asking him about it, but he never tells me anything.

No, I did not like this and by no means was I jealous. Or so I kept telling myself.

I pulled the door of the art room and slammed it closed with too much force than was necessary.

"Well, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Tell me about it." I said, getting seated beside him. "I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"I asked, my voice sounding very calm, but inside I was frustrated.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I had to meet with Sasori sensei."

Hn. Here it goes again. I could have seen that one coming. This was how it was in Soup Operas when a partner was cheating. First your lover tells you a few things, then he forgets to tell you things and then he doesn't tell you anything at all. No...I was being paranoid.

"That's okay."I lied. I was becoming even more frustrated with myself.

"So...you heard about this block party everyone has been talking about?"

"Yeah, I got the art room."

"So did I!" he said with a smile, his hands fondling with strands of my hair. "I'm glad we're going to be in the same room." he said in a whisper; his forehead against mine.

"So am I." I responded just as low, as he leaned in closer for a kiss, but then...

"Sai! There you are!" Sasori tucked his head into the room and Sai pulled his face away from mine and stood immediately. I raised my brow at the annoyance at the door. Seriously.

"C'mon. It's time to go."

He turned to walk off to Sasori, I grabbed his hand and he looked back at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, holding his hand even tighter.

"Oh, didn't he tell you, we're going out to celebrate."

"To celebrate?" I mumbled. What? I thought.

He looked to me, then to Sasori. "Sai! come on!" he called.

I released his hand and no doubt he walked out with Sasori. "Bye." he waved as he walked out.

Long after they left, I spoke up. "Nope, I guess he forgot to tell me that too."

* * *

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

"You heard about this block party?" Neji asked; his head resting on my lap. We were sitting beneath the Sakura Tree, doing nothing as usual.

"Yeah.I heard." I answered looking down at the lavender eyed guy. "You going?"

"Only if you are."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Neji said some of the cutest things. I wonder if he even noticed.

"My meeting place is here." I said, as I allowed my head to fall back and rest against the tree. "You?"

"Really?" he said, cocking his brow up at me." I meet here too. What a coincidence!"

"Hn...This is no coincidence." I said as Neji sat up next to me. I've been asking around, and so far no one else was meeting under here. Now Neji says he has this location. "Not if Kiba has anything to do with this. There's something fishy about all this. It has set up written all over it."

Neji smiled. "Who's complaining?" he said as he closed the distance between our faces.

Who's complaining? Well certainly not me.

* * *

**Naruto's P.o.V**

Ok, so since that really hot kiss, I've been thinking a lot; something I rarely do.I've only remember a few things of my past since then and strangely, I only seem to remember when Sasuke and I touch and kiss and stuff. No kidding. Though, I really don't mind it, I'm starting think that maybe we should stop, for neither of us seem to know how to control ourselves.

Tons of times I've been bombarded with questions about the bruises and swelling of my lips. Kiba says it's like I'm making out with a rottweiler. I swear,every time Sasuke and I meet to talk, it always ends up on the bed. Really, that can't be good. Even Kakashi is a bit worked up about my interactions with Sasuke and he rarely cares about anything.

Tonight though, I just want to talk. Just talk, no touching, no kissing. I just want to talk, about how we use to be and stuff.

"Naruto!" Itachi opened the door; a smile on his face. If anyone was happy about Sasuke and I befriending once more, it was expected to see me every time the door bell rang.

"Night Itachi." I said as I walked pass him and into the house. He closed the door.

He ran a finger lightly over my lips. "You okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded with a smile. "Sasuke can be a little rough." he said as he patted my head.

"I know." He smiled.

"Just be careful."

"I will." I said running up the staircase."

I pushed Sasuke's door open. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled. You know, that smile that makes you want to do crazy stuff or agree to do any shit. Yeah , he had that smile.

Remember Naruto, you're here to talk, I reminded myself.

I sat on his bed, which, maybe wasn't the best of place to sit. He came closer to me.

"I just want to talk." I said before he could make a move. He smirked as if the word talk meant something else.

"About what?" he asked, his face even closer. I looked to lips, suddenly getting distracted.

"Us." I mumbled and that was the last coherent word that came from my mouth.

'Sas-No stop!" I said shoving the kid as hard as I could. "That's enough!"

"What?" He asked as I tried to regain my composure.

"I said I wanted to talk."

"We are_ talking_." He said with a strange emphasis on the word talking.

'No, not_ talk, _just talk."

"Just talk,normal talk." he said flatly. I nodded, what other talk could I have meant? He moved closer again and I jumped up.

"Is this all our friendship means to you?" I questioned him as I walked to the door and opened it. He didn't reply. I walked out and slam the door; hard. Real hard.

* * *

**A/n:**** So there it is. This chapter might not make a lot of sense to you, but it's just to prepare for the next chapter.****  
**

**Again sorry for the delay.**

**Do me a favour and review ^^'**

**Thank you in advance.**

**~Angel-chan~**


	14. Bonding Time

**A/n: Ok, I know it's been awhile, but I'm back. I have to finish this story or else I won't feel complete. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews thus far. :D**

**It's Bonding Time**

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"Wo hoo!" I screamed over the extremely loud music. It was finally Friday evening, meaning it was time for, as I like to call it " The Grade 11 Block Party!"

"Really though…" Shino sighed beside me. "Couldn't you have come up with a better name?" he asked as he looked up at the banner hanging from the wall.

I hissed, not paying Shino much attention. The auditorium was packed with a bunch of wild ass 11th graders and I'm pretty sure I saw some people that didn't even attend this school. The flashing lights were enough to cause seizure and the volume in here was enough to make me go deaf. The night had just begun and everything was good. Moreover, today was the initiation of my master, genius plan of getting my friends together. I knew enough about both groups to know that they wanted this, so I was positive that this plan was going to work.

"It's finally Friday and both gangs are here and all members are accounted for and in sight." I said , mostly to myself. "Now it's time to let fate have her way!"

"Kiba." Shino said shaking his head in wonder. "Do you really think it's necessary for you to be narrating this?" He asked raising his voice over the noise of the party.

"No, but it's fun!" I shouted back at him. " Well everyone's here." I announced as I noticed both our groups, standing at different corners of the room. "Go to them Shino and I'll go too, when the bell rings and we get them out of here, we'll meet back here. Got it?"

Shino nodded in response and we both walked off to our groups.

….

"Kiba, you're late!" Naruto shouted as I approached the group. Gaara and Shika were leaning against the wall patiently waiting and Naruto was just, well you know, Naruto. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized. "I had a last meeting with the teachers." I lied.

"I can't believe I'm actually here…" Gaara hissed. "Whose idea was it that we all came again?" he asked eyeing me dangerously.

"What's up with you?" I asked the redhead, who looked rather pissed and looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

"Nothing." He said frankly and turning away.

"Ok then." I looked to Shikamaru. "Is there anything on your mind that's bothering you that I should know about?"

"Nah, not quite. I'm just amazed that you could actually pull this off and that any teacher in their right mind would ever agree to this."

I chuckled to myself. "Who said anything about being in right mind?" I asked, knowing well that Kakashi was far from being a sane individual.

Everyone focused at me. Their brows raised. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Well that's the bell guys. Go to your different spots ."

Gaara sighed as he pushed himself from the wall. "I'm off." He said, walking off.

"Well I better go too." Naruto said afterwards. "Wish I was with you though Kiba."

"Naruto, it's only for the day." I said as I patted him off.

"I know." He said. "Later then!" He waved as he ran off. I

I turned to Shika, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked the lazy brunette. "Aren't you going off?"

"Nah, I think I'll wait till you leave first." He smiled, still leaning against the wall; His eyes already suspecting me of something.

"Umm, no need to. This is where I meet." I told him quickly so that he could go off like the others.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I stay would you?" he asked smoothly.

Of course I would. I thought to myself. "No. I don't ." I answered instead. Because I knew if I had said what I thought he would have immediately suspected that something was up. "But, it would be unfair to the others. Don't you think? Plus aren't you curious about the different persons you might meet?"

"Hn." I guess so." He said after an announcement that all persons who were still idling around was to report to their post. Before turning to walk off, Shikamaru mouthed to me. "I've got my eyes on you."

And if those words didn't made me know that Shika had this all figured out, I don't know what would.

After Shikamaru left, I looked over to where Shino was and noticed that his friends were also gone.

Yep . I smiled to myself. The plan has begun.

….

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Even though my spot was relatively close to the auditorium, it took me awhile to actually get there, but I finally did. The cloudless night sky was beautiful, and it had distracted me for a moment and a half.

"You're late." Announced my ever so prissy boyfriend, as I threw myself down beside him.

"And what if I am?" I asked trying to get him to show me that annoyed face that I loved so much.

He sighed. "Nothing. You're always late anyways. I just thought you weren't gonna show up."

"Like I'd leave such a cute guy here by himself."

Neji smiled and I was pleased with that. "Kiba so set this up." I announced.

"He did?" Neji asked. "Well, you must remind me to thank him the next time I see him." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "It's just gonna be you and me here tonight."

I looked into those mysterious lavender eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

He smiled, as another kissed was placed along my jaw. "Well, I could think of a couple of things."

I smiled, so loving the way Neji was thinking. Maybe I should thank Kiba too. As a matter of fact, I could think of a couple of things also.

It didn't take Neji long before I was lying down shirtless, with the said long haired brunette on top of me and examining my entire being.

"Ugh." My head flung back and my eyes went wide, taking in the entire night sky. And the sky never looked so beautiful.

….

**Sai' s P.O.V**

Ok, so I was now walking towards the Art Studio, not too sure what to expect because Gaara has been acting pretty strangely since recent. I hope he's ok though, because he's the only one I know that's going to the Art Room and I wouldn't want things to be awkward.

"Sai?" A rather familiar voice called my name. I looked up to find Takeo, who seemed somewhat disappointed to see me.

"Takeo?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" This was the 11th grade block party, surely I wasn't expecting to see an 8th grader here. How'd he even get a pass?

" Surely, not looking for you. " He answered rudely. "I'm looking for Gaara. Have you seen him?"

Hn. Takeo never gives up does he? I thought annoyed. "No. I haven't seen Gaara and even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't be telling you."

Takeo hissed.

"Listen kid. You need to give up. This game is over and you lost." I started. I wasn't one to brag, but this kid just annoys me. "Gaara likes me ok. He told me, as a matter of fact, we're together and I'd love if you'd stop running after him. Ok. I win fair and square. And no this isn't some lie I'm telling you just so you could stop, it's the truth!" I ended in a shout and gasping for air.

"I know." Takeo answered softly. "I saw you too that day in the Art Room. The door wasn't closed and I peeked in. I heard and saw everything; you guys were so into each other that you didn't even notice the door opening."

"Really?" I said, a smirk in my voice, but stepping cautiously away from the kid, in case he planned on attacking me.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not pissed or anything." He stepped closer to me and into my personal space.

"Takeo…" His name was all I could say before the kid had his lips all over mine.

"Umm, what the hell?" I asked as I pushed him off. I was now confused as shit.

"Hn. Congrats! " He smiled as if that was enough to suffice. "I should at least get to taste the lips of the person who's going to be with my love, don't you think?"

"…."

"Well, I give you an A-." Takeo shouted as he ran off. "Take care of Gaara for me, or else I'll kill you."

Ok then. I thought as I continued my journey to the Art Room. Could things get any stranger?

….

It could. I answered my own question as I pushed the door open. This was a party. People were to meet up to bond, but imagine my surprise when I opened the door to meet a half empty room. Half empty because Gaara was the only one there.

I immediately became flustered as the redhead looked at me. He didn't look too happy. "Ah, hey, where's everybody?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and cautiously walked closer to him.

"I don't know." He answered. "I've been the only one here for the pass fifteen minutes."

All the better. I thought to myself as I took a seat next to him. "I need to tell you something."

"Does it have anything to do with Sasori sensei?" He asked rather saucy.

"Umm yes, it does?" I answered the strange question.

"I knew it!" He said , standing up immediately. "I knew something was up when you guys got so close. Sai…I trusted you."

"What are you talking about Gaara?"

"You and Sasori, you're together aren't you?" He asked looking hurt.

"What!?" I exclaimed. I was extremely shocked that Gaara would even start to think something like that. "No. That's not it." I started to explain immediately. "I won the competition. Sasori had entered one of my art works into a competition and my piece won."

"…." Gaara sat once more. "What?"

"That's all. Why'd you ever think something like that?"

"You too …were acting strangely and you went out together and , and…Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because." I rested my hand on his shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did a very good job at that." He answered softly.

"I wanted to invite you Saturday to the museum. My piece will be show casing there and I get to invite one person to see it with me, for free."

Gaara sighed. "I feel so stupid." He spoke up and allowed his head to fall and hang. "I'm sorry."

I lifted his head, so that he was looking up at me. "You're the only one I love." I whispered. "Remember that."

And our lips meet and I couldn't be more thankful that we were the only ones present.

…

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Shoot. I'm already twenty minutes late for this bonding meeting. For some odd reason, I had suddenly forgotten the direction to the detention room, so I was left walking up and down the school. Not only that, Sasuke and I had an argument, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him right now. Well, at least there'll be other persons, I thought as I finally reached the room. "I could always ignore him." I said out loud as I pushed the door open.

"…." I stood at the door in silence, wondering where the hell the other persons were, not only were a third of the eleventh grade members missing, but the one person who I didn't want to see, was present. Gosh, karma was a bitch.

"Well, isn't this awkward." Sasuke spoke up from where he was seated. "Do you plan on standing there for the entire time?"

"Hn." I mumbled to myself and closed the door behind me and took a seat next to him.

"Why is it that you're the only one here?" I asked nervously. Really not wanting to be here alone with Sasuke.

"Why is it that humans can't fly?" He questioned back.

"What?" I asked confused, wondering where that came from.

"I don't know." He answered quickly and hissing. "I've been here for a while and no one else had shown up."

"Sasuke…" I began, but was interrupted by the said kid.

"Go ahead Naruto, ask me anything about your past." He said. "I'll answer you…" I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled. "And I promise I won't touch you…well until you're done that is."

I smiled at the Uchiha for being understanding and then proceeded to ask him tons of questions of the things that happened back then. And as promised he told me everything and he didn't lay a finger on me and for that I was grateful.

"So …thanks." I said to the who answered up to my very last question.

"Anything for you Naruto." He smiled. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions." He said moving to stand before me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him for where I sat.

"Have you and Kiba ever did, you know." He paused, his face slightly flushed. He turned away as he ended the question. " Those things that I was telling you about?"

I also blushed . "Well yeah…But, it was only once… and it was only a kiss." Sasuke looked rather jealous. "We didn't even like it; we promised we would never do it again." I assured him.

"You better not." He 'threatened'. "As long as I'm around, you'll never kiss anyone else but me." He pulled at my tie, loosening the cloth. "You got that?"

"Yes sir." I said biting my lip. He didn't have to tell me a second time. I got it and I didn't have a problem with that.

…

**Shino's P.O.V**

Finally. I thought as we headed to the pool. All my friends were gone, all of Kiba's friends were gone and all the other eleventh graders were gone and Kiba and I were finally_, finally_ by ourselves. As he promised, if I helped Naruto to get with Sasuke, he would give me all the time in the world with him. That was all I was asking for and I was finally going to get it.

"Shinomhm." Kiba mumbled as I kissed him and proceeded to undress the brunette. I really didn't feel like easing up so I just ignored him. I'm sure it could wait. "Mhm." He wiggled against the wall. Oh brother, what was it now?

"Yes Kiba?" I asked as I eased up a bit. He pointed to something behind me. I looked around at what he was looking at.

"Takeo?" I asked annoyed. This kid again. "Don't you have somewhere better to be, you know, running after Gaara or something?" I asked, wishing he's say yes and run off.

"Nah, Gaara dumped me." He answered. Tsh. I inwardly cursed. Couldn't I just get what I wanted for once.

"Takeo…"Kiba spoke up. "Shino and I were, you know…and you kind of interrupted…"

"Forget the Kid." I said to kiba as I continued to undress him.

"No…." A red faced Kiba whined. "You can't he's just a kid."

"I don't mind." Takeo said innocently.

"Well you heard the kid." I said turning away and returning to my previous activity. Kiba had promised me and I was definitely going to get what I wanted. Kiba continued to whine.

"Don't worry Kiba…"Takeo answered as he took a seat. "You guys should continue. You won't even notice that I'm here."

And surely Kiba didn't buy that and neither did I, but I wasn't complaining, as long as I get what I wanted, I was happy.

**A****/n: Hmm…I think I like this chapter. Tell me if it was any good. Well, there's only one more chapter to go. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. The last one will be up soon. Well until then see yah! And review. Thanks in advance!**

**:D**

**Angel-chan.**


	15. My Chances Are

**A/n: Ok, so I'm back and ready to end this fic. I have no excuse, but life. OMG. This is the last chapter. Can't believe it's finally ending. I might cry. LOL. Anyway, read and enjoy guys!**

**:D**

**Chances Are?**

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

It's already Saturday. The block party went amazingly well. It was one of the best times of my life actually. We were locked up together in the art room, just us. There was Sai, art and love, three of my favourite things in life. I don't think I could have been much happier, really. After apologizing to Sai for like the millionth time for accusing him for being with Sasori sensei, he had a really good laugh about it all. He even told me about his _pleasant _encounter with Takeo, who was aware of us being together all along and basically just accepted it and backed off, leaving me to Sai's love. Me….not complaining.

Now, it's Saturday and I'm waiting on him to take us to the museum to see his piece that had won. Not only does it get a permanent display, Sai also won prize money and he is really happy about it and I'm happy that he's happy…you know, love.

The car horn sounds outside and there is, Sai parked in front of my house in Neji's car, smiling his face off as I close the door and walk towards him and get in. The whole ride consisted of me pestering him into telling me what the painting was of, but he never said a word of it. I was especially dying to know, because if someone told you that you were their inspiration for a winning art piece, I'm sure you'd want to know too. By the time we got to the museum, I was mighty curious and flustered and I still didn't know anything about the painting, much to Sai's pleasure.

"Sai! Gaara!" Sasori sensei's pink hair drew closer to us through the dense crowd at the entrance of the building. His smiling face was now visible as he appears at the front and stood before us.

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite students." he said, grabbing us both of into a hug. Sensei was rather short, I noted. He pulled away and looked up at us, with his eyes finally resting on Sai.

"Congrats again Sai!" He said smiling, his hands on the artist's shoulder. "It seems that your dream is_ finally _coming true." he ended, running his eyes over me for a second before he pulled back. Sai smiled shyly.

" And you Gaara," he started. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've been a great friend to Sai… Thank you…you don't know how…"

"Sasori!" he stopped in mid- sentence and we all looked in the direction of the shout. Some guys in black suits were waving excitedly at him and beckoning him over to join them.

"Oh." he says in recognition. "I'll be there in a sec!" he shouted to them and then returned his attention back to us.

"Sorry guys…I have to go now." he said, leaving me with a smile and a squeeze of the arm. I smiled sheepishly at him, disappointed in myself that I'd ever misjudged his character.

"Sai." he said, is smile still present. "Enjoy your day." then winked and not long after he was running off to the men in black.

"Bye Sensei," the raven head shouted at the man and then with closed smiling eyes, he turned to me and said. "Now, let's go see this painting , shall we?" He grabbed both my hands and led me into the direction of the art gallery, which was currently blocked off from the general public for the time being. After passing the barrier, Sai released my hands and found himself behind me, his fingers forming webs over my eyes.

"Hhey!" I said reaching for his fingers, startled by his sudden move.

"Nooo, no peeking." he pretend whined and I could feel his smirk forming on my right ear. I fumbled around as Sai lead me around in the gallery.

"Sai…," I whined as I grew impatient. "What are you hiding?"

"You'll soon _see …_" he sang in a whispered voice.

There was a pause and then we finally settled in a single position, before he was slowly unveiling my eyes. My closed eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the nameless piece by Saitome Masamune's of the orange horizon, which was nothing new, however it was hard not to notice a new piece in the once empty spot to the right of it…

My mouth rounded at the sight of his painting. It was mostly shady, with the choice of paints ranging from grey to black and all those shades in-between, which made series of dark streaks across the piece and created a sense of secrecy and intense desire. But contrasting the entire piece was this slight streak of gold, which illuminated the art, just enough to see two faces attached at the lips and shady objects in the back….the shading of it all was just so expertise…

And it didn't take me long to realize to whom those lips belong. My eyes lingered on those lips, tentatively touching each other, as if it were the first time. The lips that had started it, seem to be leaning in…belonging to a shorter person, capturing the much more innocent ones in their trap…this painting….was oddly familiar. My eyes then travelled to the name below…Sai's name was there of course…followed by the title: _Love :Brightest in the Dark._

"Sai…?" I questioned my back still to him.

"Yesss….?" I can literally hear the smile in his voice.

"Umm….this is…umm."

"Uh uh?" he said forcing me to continue.

"Kissing….closet…museum…you…I…what?" I muttered as I turned to face the pale cutie, who now had a permanent smile on his lips.

"Surprise!?" he said, his pale hands now wrapped around my neck in a hug.

"Sai…I." I mumbled again, resting my hands on his waist for support. Still finding it hard to believe that he painted our first ever kiss in a museum storage room, that won prize money and an opportunity to be displayed in the great Konoha Museum….like what's the chance of that happening….wow? "Umm, well it's…"

"Shh…don't say anything more…" he said silencing me and pulled me out of the room and into the busy hall, where he made a sudden stop and faced me.

"Say…"He began coyly, biting his lips and tilting his head back cheekily as he twirled strands of his hair between his fingers. "How 'bout you help me with some more inspiration heh?"

I gazed momentarily at his smirk and then looked in the direction in which his head tilted towards. and my eyes landed on a very familiar closet door.

I looked to him again, his smirk now wider and creepier and with closed eyes he said, "So what'd you say….let's celebrate."

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

*Sigh*

He distracted me again. I looked away to face the direction of the released breath. That has got to be the hundredth time since morning that I've heard Sai sighed and who knows how much he has done it in his other classes. I'm not sure if something went wrong again, but I could make a wild guess….Gaara. Maybe it had something to do with not having any art classes today or any classes with Gaara for that matter, but one thing for sure was that it was depressing the hell out of him.

Well, it was no secret that the two fancied the hell out of each other….well not anymore that is. Neji told me all about Sai's museum date with Gaara. He also mentioned that on the night of the block party, Sai didn't leave with him, but with a certain redhead instead….so it was no secret. Sai wanted…no needed to be where Gaara was and it was becoming increasingly obvious.

*Sigh*

There goes another one.

Our lunch table has been completely silent since the moment we sat here. I followed Sai's eyes which settled on the cool redhead. I gazed over the other members of that table. The lazy genius, Shikamaru had his head down…sleeping maybe…like always. I don't even know how, where when, but he had totally won Neji over…in a heartbeat…or maybe it was always there, as I said before, I don't know, but what I do know is that Neji definitely left with Shikamaru that night…yeah. He told me that too and how Shikamaru thought the block party was one big setup…

The block headed Kiba…according to Neji (info he got from Shikamaru)….was the master mind behind the entire thing. Don't ask me how…and Shino, with his stupid questions and his overly, uncharacteristic chattiness, seems to be just as guilty…sneaky bastard. I should have known.

And Naruto…_my _Naruto. That blonde head of goodness. I can't believe we are actually speaking again, much to my delight and of course Itachi and Kakashi. Like, I just kicked chance in its ass and defied gravity and shit…Well maybe not gravity, but you get what I mean. right? I'm just extremely happy that we are _close _again…but I wanted to be closer, all the time and for me, right now we were too far from each other.

*Sigh*

So it's no secret to any of us that we each left that party with company. Company that we wanted to have right now…Not that we weren't happy with each other's company, but, but….

"Ok!" A frustrated Sai said aloud. My attention came off Naruto for a second to look at a now standing Sai. Neji and Shino also mimicked my actions to stare at Sai with arch brows.

"Look, I can't do this anymore." he said with a sigh and without further explanation, he stepped out of our bench and walked away….over to _that _table.

Our eyes followed him as he got there, mumbled something and caught their attention, touched Gaara's shoulder, smiled and took a seat next to him. He doesn't look back at us.

Ok then…..

Neji, Shino and I share an equally confused look as we tried to piece together what just occurred….Sai just got up…and left and after a few more minutes of contemplation, Shino also raised…Neji and I looked up at him.

"Umm…guys, Sai's right." he says in his usual monotone as he moves to walk off.

"Hey…wait!" Neji called out as he began to leave. I turned to Neji. Shino looked back at the long haired brunette.

"Yeah?" he asked

He smirked. "Help us move this table, will yah?"

* * *

The cafeteria is in complete silence now. Silence being an understatement. There was dead silence...everyone seemed completely stunned at the move. The school's cool kids mixing with the dead last losers…it's like UNHEARD of…these things just don't happen

The deafening silence and the stares didn't really help that awkward feeling that surrounded the table either. It just couldn't be helped though because it's not like we sat together like this on a daily basis.

Silence…

"So what's the weather like kids?"Kiba asked which gains a cute little chuckle from Naruto and a smile from Shino…

"Cloudy with a chance of confusion…" Gaara answered as he turned to Sai who had taken a seat beside him. "What's this about…?" Everyone looked to Sai for an answer.

"I-I don't know, I just want to be next to you I suppose, that's all…nothing else…" he answered, his voice hushed. Yep, Sai just said that. Gaara blushes deeply and turns away, obviously not custom to things like this. "I really, really like you, remember?" The red head is now a tomato.

"Kiba…guys" the blond spoke for the first time since we invaded their space. "Sasuke and I were once…are best friends!" he blurted out, which gained everyone's attention.

"So I've heard." Shikamaru commented slyly. I looked over to Neji…yep he must have told him everything.

"Wait…what! I didn't hear anything like that!" Kiba argued, pulling Naruto into a hug…away from me. "I thought I was your best friend!?" he complained.

I sighed and Shino shook his head.

"Well, six years ago…" I began, taking over from the blond. "Naruto was hit by a car and suffered from amnesia…he didn't remember…and it got complicated and we grew apart."

"What, am I suppose believe this? When we were kids Naruto couldn't stand you…you know that Sasuke…"

"You met him after the accident; while he had amnesia."

All eyes were on Naruto now. "Is this true?" The wild kid asked.

"Yeahh…" he answered nervously. Kiba still looked unbelieving.

"You could ask Kakashi sensei and Itachi if you'd like." I added "they will tell you the same thing."

"Kiba was silent. It was true.

"Oh now I get it…"Sai said from across the table. "No wonder you're always purposely walking into him!" he pointed accusingly. " hoping he'd remember so you could run away with your friend, You sly bastard!"

My eyes narrowed. "Shut up you! You're the one always "accidentally" taking Gaara's stuff and getting him into trouble!"

"So you always did that on purpose!?" Both Naruto and Gaara asked in unison.

"Well, you see…. hehee…" The pale kid smiled and scratched his head as Gaara waited for an answer.

Just then, Kiba widen his eyes. "So you mean to tell me you suffered from amnesia for six years!" We all looked at him, silently wondering why he was still on that. 'So…what we had was all a lie...?" he asked teary eyed.

"No, no Kiba. It was real." Naruto turned the sappy kid. "You_ are_ my best friend."

"And him…" Kiba eyed me, almost enviously…

"Oh, he has accepted a much different role in my life." He smiled shyly.

"Wow, since everyone's sharing confessions." Shikamaru said from his seat. "I'd just like to take this moment and say I enjoy sitting under the Sakura blossom tree."

"So do I." Neji agreed smiling. "Thanks Kiba."

"Well, well, well, isn't this all so interesting?" Shino commented dryly. "All this bock party foolishness for nothing." He groaned heavily. "Kibba, all those wasted moments …" he sounded as if he would cry.

"What!?" now it was everyone else's turn to be confused.

"You see, like Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba and I were friends, way before we attended this school. When we met up again here, we realized that our separate group of friends was different and that they didn't seem to like each other. We use to talk secretly, but grew tired of it; we wanted all our friends, to be friends… However, after further investigation, we discovered a few things. One, that there was a thin line between love and hate…a very thin line actually and with a few links and brain power, you could cross that line very easily."

We sat and listened while they explained.

"That's when I came up with the block party!" Kiba shouted proudly. Shino groaned. "We paired you guys up according to the plan and got you in rooms where it'd just be you two…so you could get to know each other…"

"However," Shino spoke conclusively "It seems as if you guys had already crossed that line and knew a lot more about each other than we initially thought." He sighed again, this time facing Kiba. "Meaning, they would have gotten together without our interference and we could have spent more time together, thinking about us!" he whined frustrated.

"Oh…sorry." Kiba apologized weakly. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He said trying to cheer up the depressed Shino, who had begun to knock his head repeatedly on the table.

"So it was a setup?" Shikamaru asked.

"Basically." Shino groaned.

That kid was way too smart for his own good.

"So does that mean we'll be sitting like this from now on?" Gaara spoke up after what felt like forever.

Everyone exchanged looks for a moment.

Sai seemed as if he was contented with the change. After all, he was the first to make a move and I don't think he'll ever go back on it. Neji was quite comfy already next to Shikamaru and he was never one to step outside of his comfort zone. Shino and Kiba were definitely not going to separate again, especially since Shino was literally dying for more alone time with each other. And Naruto and I. It's been six years…six very long years and I've waited long enough. There were so many things that I wanted to tell him. Mr. Luck had finally decided to take my side and there was no way I was going to let him leave again.

I looked at him. His blue orbs staring up at my thoughtful ones. He smiles and I have never been more grateful for a second chance than I was now.

There was a silent agreement amongst us. It was settled. We would stay.

"GAHHHH! What happened here, Gaara-kun!" a brown haired junior screamed as he got seated next to Gaara.

"Takeo!" Sai and Kiba shouted in unison. "Leave."

The kid completely ignored the pair and resorted to pointing at Naruto and me. "Naruto you confessed!"

"…."

"I'm so completely jealous of you all!" he shouted again, causing another scene ,as he grabbed hold of Gaara's free arm, much to Sai's annoyance.

"Takeo, do you mind?" Said, hinting at the kid to leave.

"Not at all, please do continue." he started "you won't even notice that I'm here." he said in the loudest voiced he could coax up and smiled innocently.

There was a loud groan from Kiba.

Surely not one of us believed him.

* * *

**A/n: **** So, ****Chances Are****, you have finally finished. I am very proud of you. Best childhood fic I'd ever thought of. Thank you everyone who reviewed and favourited, viewed, read and enjoyed this story. Thank you all, you made it what it is now. Thank you ! On to my next story, ****Routine.**

**^.^**

**xoxo**

**~Angl-chan~**


End file.
